Guerra de elementos
by Vnat07
Summary: Una antigua profecia, echas por lo seres de la luz y oscuridad esta apunto de comenzar a cumplirse, Emma y Regina, sin saberlo forman parte de tal profecia, deberan superar muchas obstaculos y enemigos que las prepararan para la hora de la verdadera batalla, ganaran y perderan lazos importantes y con solo una mirada un gran y unico sentimiento nacera entre ellas.
1. Prologo

**Hola! XD he vuelto! jajajaja bueno esta es una nueva historia, no sera un one-shot como mis anteriores dos historia, tendra mas capitulos, aun no se cuantos. He pues esta historia se me vino a la mente despues de tanto ver la leyenda de Korra (me encanta esa seria, ya desearia poder controlorar los elementos) pero bueno espero que lo disfruten, por ahora es solo el prologo, ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo uno, pero de cuando lo suba dependera de ustedes.**

 **Tengo que darle las gracias a CCMLectoraEscritora pues me incentivo por decirlo de forma amable (me dolio ese zape que me distes Candy T.T) a escribir esta historia, siendo sincera lo comence hoy justamente, asi que gracias y espero que a ti te guste Candy XD.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece, unicamente esta historia.**

 **Disfruten y no olviden dejar un Review, tambien se aceptan tomatazos, comida y dinero en efectivo.**

Prologo

Se dice que antes que el ser humano viviera en la Tierra donde era habitada por animales, existían dos fuerzas, dos seres opuestos que vivían en constante lucha entre ellos; uno de ellos era un ser de luz, de bien y armonía, con un brillo solo comparable con el del sol y el otro, era un ser de la oscuridad, con el único propósito de crear caos, odio y destrucción, tales seres no tenían una forma definida, siempre cambiantes, así como el paso del tiempo, pasaron años, milenios y seguían en su lucha.

¿Pero cuál era el propósito de esa larga lucha?

Bueno, ese era de que ambos seres peleaban por el dominio sobre la Tierra, si el ser de luz ganaba, la Tierra seria gobernada por tiempos de paz, armonía y calma, pero si el ser de oscuridad dominaba, seria todo lo contrario y la Tierra se sumergiría en un completo caos lleno de odio y destrucción, este periodo duraría 10,000 años sin importar cual ser ganara la batalla. Pero ambos poseían la misma fuerza, por tanto nunca se daba un ganador, haciendo que la lucha siguiera, hasta dado un momento en que ambos seres, supieron que de seguir así nunca acabarían con esa batalla de milenios. Así que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se necesitaba la intervención de un tercero, que pudiera dar fin a esa batalla y declarar un lado vencedor, pero tal ser no existía, así que el ser de luz y el de oscuridad se unieron dando vida a los Seres humano, seres no solo de luz sino también de oscuridad, lleno de sentimientos buenos y malos.

El ser humano tenía una conexión única con la naturaleza, otorgándole habilidades únicas, algunos tenían la habilidad de controlar elementos, como agua, tierra, fuego y aire, otros la habilidad de convertirse en animales aunque no todos poseían estas habilidades, no podían ni controlar elementos o convertirse en animales.

¿Pero que paso con los seres de la luz y la oscuridad? Estos al crear a los seres humanos, quedaron débiles y sin energía, necesitando muchísimos años para recuperarse, así que decidieron crear una profecía, dando lo que les quedaba de poder, en donde nacerían dos seres humanos, uno en que representaría la luz y otro que representaría la oscuridad para librar la batalla final y decidir el ganador, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño, el ser de la luz dividió en dos sus poderes, como dos gotas de agua, como dos cuerpos y una misma alma, en donde el tiempo las volvería a unir para poder combatir con el **Oscuro** , el ser humano elegido por la oscuridad y dar fin a esa eterna batalla.

.

.

.

.

Y esa, pequeña, es una de las tantas historias de nuestro origen y el de nuestros poderes. – se escuchó decir a un hombre algo robusto, de ojos azules, cabello rubio en donde se podía apreciar algunas canas y con una sonrisa llena de cariño dirigida a una niña rubia de 5 años acostada en una pequeña cama.

Guau! Que genial historia! – dijo eufórica la pequeña de 5 años.

Jajajajajajajaja sin duda pequeña, es una gran historia pero, ya es hora de dormir, mañana comienzas el entrenamiento y tus padres quieren desayunar contigo antes que nada – dijo el hombre mientras arropaba a la pequeña – así que a dormir.

Buuuu, pero no tengo sueño, mejor cuéntame otra historia – haciendo ojitos de cachorrito, pero al ver que no funcionaban decide rendirse, no sin antes saciar su curiosidad- está bien, pero tengo una pregunta.

Dime

¿Tú crees en esa historia? – pregunto curiosa la niña

Que si creo en esa historia, Mmmm – dijo el hombre acariciándose la barba pensativamente – bueno sabes pequeña, dicen que cada historia es creada de una verdad, así que creer en esa historia, pienso que solo el tiempo te demostrara si hacerlo o no.

Mmmm me confundes con tantas palabras – refunfuño la pequeña rubia.

Jajajajajajajaja ya llegaras a entenderlo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Buenas noches, pequeña Emma.

Buenas noches Merlín.

En un hogar lejano, casi al mismo tiempo, ocurría algo similar, una niña morena de ojos café tan profundo de 5 años de edad era arropada por una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos grises.

Gracias por contarme esa historia de nuevo – dijo la niña con una sonrisa

No fue nada pequeña, veo que te gusta – menciono mientras terminaba de arropar a la niña – puedo saber ¿porque?

Pues no sé, solo que cuando la escucho me atrapa – expreso con haciendo un gesto de confusión.

Jajajajajaja bueno por algo será que te atrapa, no crees – miro asentir a la pequeña – pero bueno eso lo veremos con el tiempo, ahora duerme pequeña Regina, mañana regresan tus padres y necesitaras muchas energías para continuar con el entrenamiento – termino diciendo

Si! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recordar el regreso de sus padres – buenas noches Morgana.

Buenas noches Regina – apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto.

.

.

Hay cosas que solo el tiempo nos puede mostrar si creer en ellas o no, si son verdaderas o no, y solo el tiempo puede hacer cumplir ciertas profecías. Los tiempos de paz están por terminar y la batalla decisiva está por comenzar, se crearan bandos, grandes enemigos con deseos egoístas y grandes ambiciones llenos de oscuridad se mostraran pero también héroes de diferentes lados se levantaran para enfrentar a la oscuridad y entre ellos dos seres, dos cuerpos con una misma alma se encontraran y cuando eso pase, la profecía comenzara.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste asi como el anterior, pido perdon de antemano por el nombre que le di al grupo (cuando lean ya sabran a lo que me refiero jaja) pero es que en verdad soy mala en esto de los nombres, asi que si no les gusta o tienen un mejor nombre, leo sugerencias.**

 **En cuanto los review, jajaja _Candy_ : me alegra que te atrapara el prologo, espero que este capitulo tambien te atrape XD. _kykyo-chan:_ si te recordo en la leyenda de Korra es porque esta historia, esta un poquito basada en ella, jajajaja es que me encanta esa serie y pues se me vino esta idea, asi que espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, _Love Girl:_ me alegra que te llamara la atencion y aqui esta la continuacion. Muchas gracias a las tres por sus reviews y a aquellos por leer, espero que en verdad les guste y se animen a comentar, creanme ayuda a saber si estoy haciendolo bien con esta historia.**

 **OUAT no me pertence solamente esta historia.**

Capítulo 1

 _15 años después_

StoryBrooke, lugar donde Maestros, No Maestros y Cambiantes, sin importar poder, forma o raza viven juntos, donde la tecnología con la naturaleza están en equilibrio. En este lugar se encontraban viviendo las familias principales de los Maestros, No Maestros y Cambiantes.

Los Cambiantes estaban representados por una sola familia, la más antigua de todas, los No Maestros tenían dos familias representantes, estas eran escogidas por poder y riquezas, además de la influencia que poseían entre los suyos y por último los Maestros, poseían cuatro familias principales, cada una representa un elemento: agua, fuego, tierra y aire. Estas cuatro familias eran las más antiguas y poderosas, pero aun así existían Maestros con la capacidad de dominar otro elemento afín a los cuatro elementos básicos. Todas estas familias forman parte del _Concilium_ , el consejo que toma las decisiones en StoryBrooke.

Pero aun cuando StoryBrooke, era un lugar con grandes edificios rodeados de árboles por doquier, dando un aire de tranquilidad, esta no duraba mucho debido a diversos grupos rebeldes llamados Tekhné, que con el tiempo se fueron creando.

Este grupo, estaba conformados por No Maestros, personas que odiaban a los Maestros y Cambiantes, y que estaban en contra de todo aquel que apoyaran a estos y cuyos ideales se basaban en que la tecnología era la mejor arma y la única que permitiría al ser humano seguir avanzando, los primeros años de su creación, era solo un pequeño grupo de No Maestros, que realizaban protestas contra los Maestros y exponiendo sus ideales, pero en pocos años, sorpresivamente fueron tomando más fuerza y poder, comenzando a realizar ataques a diferentes lugares que apoyaban a los Cambiantes y Maestros, estos ataques pusieron en alerta a el _Concilium._

El _Concilium_ decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, dando la orden de arrestar a cualquier persona que formara parte de este grupo e interrogarles para obtener información, debido a que no sabían mucho acerca de este grupo, ni mucho menos quien era su líder, aumentando así la presión sobre el _Concilium._

En cada ataque que realizaban, más fuerzas e inventos poseían, y la cantidad de seguidores también, en cada pelea que se daba más personas salían heridas y aquellos que lograban capturar, poseían una gran lealtad hacia los suyos, haciendo así más difícil la tarea de obtener información.

Tiempos difíciles estaban comenzando en StoryBrooke y muchos no sabían cómo terminaría y que consecuencias traerían más adelante, muchos deseando estar preparados para lo que viniera en el futuro.

.

.

.

En una mansión al lado sur de StoryBrooke, más específicamente en el patio, se llevaba a cabo un enfrentamiento

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Vamos, una vez más, Jajajajajaja, que acaso no habías dicho que hoy me harías morder el polvo – se escuchaba gritar a una rubia alta, mientras sostenía en alto una espada de madera, aguantado con mucha facilidad las estocadas de su contrincante.

-! Maldición! – maldecía un joven un poco más bajo que la rubia, mientras se separaba de ella y tomaba distancia para poder atacar su costado derecho que estaba desprotegido – ya verás, hare que te tragues esas palabras – termino diciendo mientras miraba fieramente a su contrincante y se preparaba para atacar.

\- Jajajajajaja, así dijiste la última vez y creo recordar que quien termino tragándose sus palabras fuiste tú – soltando una risa y preparándose para recibir el ataque, el cual ya sabía hacia donde iba a ser dirigido, ya que había dejado ese punto desprotegido a propósito.

Cuando termino de hablar el chico corrió hacia la rubia, colocando su espada en su costado derecho y luego levantándola de forma diagonal, tratando de darle un golpe en sus costillas derechas, lo cual la joven rubia ya se había anticipado, moviendo un poco su pie derecho hacia atrás para poder esquivar la estocada y al mismo tiempo levantando su espada golpeando las manos de su contrincante y provocando que este soltara su espada y quedara desprotegido, para luego volver a mover su pie derecho y colocarlo entre las piernas del joven y con el impulso de la carrera caer de boca al suelo y en el proceso terminar tragando tierra.

\- Jajajajajaja te dije que ibas a tragarte tus palabras Jajajaja – soltó con burla la rubia viendo a su joven contrincante en el suelo limpiándose la cara.

\- Cállate – dijo mientras escupía tratando de quitarse el sabor de tierra de la boca – Demonios, pensé que esta vez sí lo lograría.

\- Pues ya vez que no, necesitas muchos años más para vencerme hermanito – la rubia dijo con algo de arrogancia e inflando el pecho y sonriendo de lado a su hermano – Soy una gran guerrera.

Antes de que el joven respondiera, la rubia es sorprendida con un golpe en la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido de su agresor con su bastón, cae de espalda al piso.

\- Y así es como se derrota a una gran guerrera – dijo el agresor apoyándose en su bastón y escuchándose la risa del joven de fondo.

\- ¡Haaa! ¡Eso dolió! – quejándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza –Eso no vale, me atacaste por la espalda – mirando acusatoriamente al hombre frente a ella.

\- En una verdadera batalla, debes estar preparada contra cualquier ataque, mocosa – ayudando al joven a levantarse – así que deja de quejarte.

\- Jajajajajajaja, gracias Merlín

\- De nada joven Neal, esta mocosa necesitaba un buen golpe para bajar un poco la arrogancia.

\- Jajajajajaja, te dijo mocosa Emma, Jajajaja

\- Cállate, mira que eres el menos indicado para burlarte…mocoso – dijo aun sentada en el suelo, sacando la lengua a su hermano, comenzando así una discusión, algo muy normal entre ellos.

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Merlín los observaba con una sonrisa llena de cariño, mirando cómo sin importar cuantos años pasara, esos dos siempre se comportarían como unos niños, aunque el lazo que tenían esos dos como hermanos era único, siempre molestándose uno con el otro, pero estando siempre ahí para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, más cuando su madre buscaba el o la responsable de las tantas travesuras que habían hecho a lo largo de los años, pero aun cuando se seguían comportando como críos, físicamente esos 15 años desde que nació Neal y Emma tenía apenas 5 años, se podían apreciar.

Neal siendo el hermano pequeño con 15 años ya se podía apreciar el tipo de hombre que sería en el futuro, físicamente era muy parecido a su padre, cabello corto de color café claro, casi rubio, de complexión algo musculosa por todos los entrenamientos que ha tenido siendo algo más bajo que su hermana , con ojos de color azules llenos de vida, de gran corazón, con deseos de siempre ayudar a los demás, siendo disciplinado y dispuesto a pelear para proteger a su familia, teniendo una gran paciencia e ideando estrategias a la hora de una batalla igual que su madre y aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, su mayor deseo era ser alguien tan fuerte como su hermana mayor.

En cambio, Emma era más impulsiva, siempre deseosa de conocer nuevos lugares y personas, teniendo 20 años era la hermana mayor de los dos. Físicamente era rubia, de 1.75 cm de altura, igualmente de complexión delgada y musculosa, teniendo un porte de guerrera, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, igual que los de su hermano estos eran expresivos, pero de color cambiante entre verdes y azules, que parecía que escondían grandes secretos aun para la misma rubia, ella era una combinación perfecta de sus padres, siendo impulsiva e impaciente, siempre dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera con tal de proteger a su familia y todos a los que quiere, siendo muy hábil con la espada así como su padre, al igual que un poco despistada y torpe como él, gracias a dios, Neal era más como su madre en ese aspecto, y aunque a su madre le costara admitir muchas veces, Emma es igual de rebelde y terca así como ella lo era en sus jóvenes años, pero más importante, cuando ambas creían en algo o alguien eran capaces de defenderlo con todo el corazón y claro siendo igual o más hábil con el arco que su madre.

Ambos eran el orgullo no solo de su familia también eran el orgullo de Merlín, viéndolos crecer desde que ambos usaban pañales, siendo el en ocasiones que los arropaba antes de dormir, contándoles historias antiguas, enseñándoles a cómo usar sus poderes, con los años esos dos pasaron de ser solamente sus aprendices a considerarlos como su familia, viéndolos como sus nietos y para ellos dos paso de ser su maestro a ser como un abuelo, creciendo entre ellos una gran sentimiento de familia, aun cuando la mayor de los dos lo llamaba anciano y el la llamaba mocosa, ambos lo decían con cariño, Merlín nunca llego a pensar que algún día llegaría a sentir tanto amor, así como lo sentía por esos dos y por su familia, aunque bueno hubo un tiempo que si llego a sentir un diferente tipo de amor hacia alguien más y que aún hoy en día, muy en lo profundo lo sigue sintiendo. En su vida había hecho cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso y había tomado decisiones equivocadas de las que se arrepentiría toda su vida y que posiblemente algún día volverían a él trayendo sus consecuencias, pero de algo que nunca se arrepentiría seria de haber cruzado su camino con los padres de esos dos y más aún el haber aceptado hacerse cargo de ellos y aunque hayan pasado 20 años desde que acepto y que ahora, su cabello antes rubio fuera blanco tanto por los años como por las tantas travesuras y sustos que le había hecho Emma y luego Neal y que en su rostro se apreciara algunas arrugas, su barba fuese más larga, además de ahora utilizar un bastón, seguía poseyendo esa fuerza, habilidad y conocimiento de las que estaba orgulloso y que había adquirido con los años después de tantas batallas y tantos viajes y que solo en raras ocasiones, cuando se trataba de defender a los hermanos de algún peligro o castigarlos por alguna de sus bromas, dejaba ver una mínima parte, siendo suficiente para traumar a sus enemigos o a Emma y a Neal.

Pero volviendo a la tonta discusión que esos dos seguían manteniendo, Merlín decide interrumpirlos y acabar con el entrenamiento matutino antes que se hiciera más tarde y esos dos pasaran a golpes.

\- Ok, ya basta ustedes dos – golpeándoles en la cabeza con su bastón – dejen de pelear y muévanse, vamos a comenzar con la segunda parte del entrenamiento – caminando hacia una parte más alejada de donde estaban, mientras los otros dos iban detrás de él sobándose la cabeza.

\- Sabes, anciano, a veces pienso que usas ese bastón mas para golpearnos que para apoyarte – mirando con odio dicho objeto, deseando tomarlo y quemarlo.

\- Si, Emma tiene razón Merlín, no has pensado ponerle goma o algo así para que no duela mucho, hasta me saca lágrimas – dijo el ojiazul aun acariciándose la cabeza.

\- Ya dejen de quejarse mocosos, dejaría de golpearlos si aprendieran a comportarse – volteando a verlos, mientras llegaban al nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

\- Nunca – dijeron ambos a la vez, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto, ellos dos seguirían peleando como críos.

\- Críos tenían que ser – dijo con un tono de molestia fingido y con una pequeña sonrisa – bueno como sea, ahora prepárense y tomen sus posiciones de combate.

Ambos solo asintieron y se posicionaron cada uno enfrente del otro, separados por unos ocho metros entre ellos y Merlín estando en medio, viendo a ambos tomar su postura de pelea, Emma antes de eso se había amarrado el pelo en una cola para poder dar comienzo al enfrentamiento. El nuevo lugar de entrenamiento era mucho más grande y amplio que el anterior, rodeado por ambos costados de unos canales que contenían agua que eran alimentados por dos fuentes que ese encontraban en ambos costados opuestos del lugar.

\- Emma recuerda que… – pregunto Merlín observándolos.

\- Sí, no te preocupes anciano – dijo la rubia sin verlo

\- Bien, ¿listos? - ambos solo asintieron, teniendo una mirada decidida, viéndose directamente a los ojos, cualquiera que los hubiese visto unos minutos antes se sorprendería del cambio, ambos completamente distintos, pero para Merlín era algo normal, cuando se trataba de una pelea tanto Emma como Neal cambiaban por completo – ok entonces…¡Comiencen!

Emma fue la primera en moverse, con movimiento fluido de sus brazos, estirándolos en dirección del canal que se encontraba a su izquierda, hizo agua control, levantando una gran esfera de agua, para después flexionar un poco sus rodillas y recoger sus brazos y colocarlos en su costado derecho, provocando que la esfera de agua se dirigiera a ella y se dividiera en tres esferas pequeñas y se colocaran a su espalda, para después tomar impulso y correr en dirección de su hermano, mientras corría, estiro su brazo derecho hacia atrás y después hacia adelante, moviendo así la esfera que se encontraba en el mismo lado y se colocara enfrente, para después con la punta de sus dedos golpearla con ambos brazos haciendo que de esta salieran proyectiles directo a su hermano. Neal al ver el ataque de su hermana mayor, se preparó y empezó a esquivarlos, muchos los esquivaba por pocos milímetros, así que haciendo un movimiento similar que su hermana había hecho al comienzo, levanto una gran cantidad de agua del canal y colocándola enfrente de él y formando una pared de agua, protegiéndose así de los proyectiles, cuando el ataque ceso y su hermana estaba a dos metros de distancia de él, levanto sus brazos hasta dejarlo a la altura de su cuello con las manos abiertas, moviendo su pie derecho hacia atrás y flexionando ambas rodillas, lanzando un golpe al aire con su brazo derecho, haciendo que la pared de agua se convirtiera en un látigo que iba dirigido a la rubia, cuando parecía que Emma no podría esquivar el ataque, a último momento coloco las manos al frente y dando un giro sobre si misma hizo que el ataque se desviara y lo regreso a su hermano que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, cayendo pero levantándose a los segundos todavía algo desorientado por el golpe, buscando a su hermana, al no encontrarla, movió sus brazos haciendo que el agua los envolviera y formara dos látigos, preparándose para el ataque sorpresa.

En ese momento todo su cuerpo estaba alerta, volteando a ver en todas las direcciones, tratando de predecir el ataque de la rubia, _"¿por dónde atacara Emma?, ¿por detrás, a la izquierda o a la derecha?, ¿utilizara nuevamente los proyectiles?"_ tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no pudo esquivar el ataque que venía detrás de él, al parecer era una de las dos esferas de agua que tenía su hermana, creyendo que el próximo ataque vendría de la dirección opuesta ya que era algo común que su hermana usara ese truco, volteo y se preparó para recibir el ataque pensando que esta vez sí le ganaría a Emma, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ser golpeado por un ataque que venía desde arriba, siendo derribado y vencido, acabando con el enfrentamiento.

\- Otra vez has perdido hermanito – dijo la rubia ayudando a levantar a Neal

\- Si ya se – limpiándose con una expresión de decepción – no sé porque no logro ni golpea…

\- Eso es porque piensas mucho Neal – lo interrumpió la rubia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu hermana tiene razón – llego Merlín que había observado todo el enfrentamiento – Llegas a pensar y dudar mucho sobre los movimientos de tus oponentes y los tuyos, que bajas la guardia y tu concentración, convirtiéndote en un blanco fácil. Si no hubieses estado tan metido en tus pensamientos te hubieses dado cuenta del momento en que tu hermana salto del árbol y hubieses podido atacar – explico.

\- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Dejar de pensar y atacar impulsivamente como Emma? – termino señalando a la rubia – sabes que ese estilo de lucha no funciona conmigo, aun me sorprendo como siquiera le funciona a ella…. Sin ofender hermana.

\- No te preocupes, no ofende – haciendo un gesto despreocupado – Pero lo que el anciano quiere decir, es que deberías dejar de dudar mucho y tener más confianza en ti mismo – poniendo un dedo en su pecho.

\- Así es Neal, tienes que ser más seguro, eres hábil y un gran maestro agua, pero tus dudas nublan tus habilidades, estoy seguro que cuando dejes de dudar, serás capaz de vencer a esta mocosa – termino sonriendo y señalando a la rubia.

\- Jajajajajaja no lo engañes anciano, no importa cuánto jamás lograra vencerme.

\- Ya lo veremos, pero bueno por hoy a terminado tu entrenamiento matutino pequeño Neal, así que será mejor que vayas a asearte – dijo Merlín mientras le alborotaba el cabello al menor

\- ¡Merlín! Ya no soy un niño – quitándose la mano de la cabeza mientras su cara se volvía roja de la vergüenza, más por la risa de su hermana al verlo así – mejor me voy ya, gracias Merlín por el entrenamiento de hoy – inclinándose hacia el anciano y volteando a ver a su hermana – ¿te espero para almorzar juntos?

\- Claro que si…pequeño Neal – diciendo esto último con algo de burla, mientras observaba como su hermano pequeño le sacaba la lengua y desaparecía del lugar.

Una vez que Neal se fue, Merlín empezó a preparar la última parte del entrenamiento para Emma, esta parte era únicamente para la rubia debido a sus poderes, todo iba transcurriendo de forma normal, mientras Emma estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento, Merlín la observaba fijamente, para cualquiera que no fuera él o la familia de la rubia, pensarían que ella estaba cien por ciento concentrada, pero como ese no era el caso, conociéndola desde bebé, Merlín sabía que algo la estaba molestando.

\- Muy bien mocosa, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo haciendo que Emma se detuviera de golpear unos postes hechos de hierro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres anciano? – volteo a verlo

\- Puede que engañaras a cualquiera, pero para mí, que te conozco desde que usas pañales sé que algo te está molestando, así que dilo, sino quieres que te lo saque a bastonazos.

\- …- hubo unos momentos de silencio, ambos observándose, hasta que la rubia suspiro y decidió hablar – es acerca de lo que está pasando actualmente en StoryBrooke, mis padres no me quieren dejar participar.

\- Sabes bien que lo hacen para protegerte.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo 20 años, se defenderme sola, no soy cualquier Maestra agua y ellos lo saben, además tú me entrenaste – diciendo lo último como si eso fuese más que suficiente razón –no sería la primera vez, ya he peleado antes con otros maestros y no maestros, y los he ayudado en otros casos, ¡¿Por qué no me dejan ayudar esta vez?! - gritando lo último.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero esta vez no es como en los casos que ya has participado antes, esto es más serio y peligros y aunque tengas 20 años, seas una gran maestra y hayas sido entrenada por mí, para tus padres sigues siendo esa pequeña niña que vivía haciendo travesuras.

\- … puede ser, pero si esto sigue así, no importa lo que ellos digan, sin importar si están de acuerdo o no, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto – volviendo a golpear el poste de hierro - me conoces anciano y sabes que lo hare.

\- Si, por desgracia sé que serias capaz – mirando como volvía a su entrenamiento, pasando unos minutos en silencio, Merlín volvió a hablar - …y ¿eso es todo lo que te molesta?

Esta vez Emma no se detuvo y siguió golpeando el poste, sabiendo que no podría engañar a Merlín decidió hablar – es una tontería…es solo que he vuelto a tener esos sueños.

Esto último llamo la atención de Merlín

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener los mismos sueños? – preguntaba escondiendo su inquietud

\- Mmm, si algo así….no son exactamente los mismos… - explicaba con algo de duda

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es que… ahora en ellos aparece algo o mejor dicho alguien, al comienzo no podía distinguir si era una persona o no, pero después pude ver que si era una persona, creo que una mujer no lo sé, ya que está rodeada de una luz que no me dejaba verla… y cuando esa persona aparece… todo ese miedo, terror y soledad que siento… disminuye – explicaba mientras se seguía lanzando golpes, pero con su vista fija en un punto, recordando su sueño – cuando trato de alcanzarla soy atacada por la espalda y antes de caer puedo ver que detrás de esa persona aparece una gran sombra… y es ahí donde me despierto, no sé qué pasa después si es atacada o no, no se… y eso es lo que me tiene así de frustrada – dijo dando un último golpe en el poste de hierro, dejando un agujero del tamaño de su mano en él, tratando de quitarse un poco su frustración. – ¿tú crees que signifique algo anciano?

\- Puede que sí, esos sueños los has tenido de pequeña y que ahora en ellos aparezca esa persona que dices… sí creo que si significa algo, pero el que… no se – se adelantó al ver que la rubia iba a hacer esa pregunta – pero bueno, ya lo sabrás con…

\- El tiempo, si lo sé, siempre lo dices – interrumpiendo a Merlín

\- Jajajajajaja si así es, bueno hasta aquí termina tu entrenamiento, ya puedes ir a asearte que empiezas a oler mal jajaja – riéndose de lo último y recibiendo una mirada molesta de su alumna.

\- Que gracioso anciano – sacándole la lengua y caminando hacia la casa – ya me las pagaras, nos vemos – despidiéndose de el con un gesto de su mano y dejando solo a Merlín.

\- …Así que una persona rodeada de una luz – dijo al aire, mirando el cielo – parece ser que se acerca el encuentro….

Después de haberse aseado, almorzar con su hermano y terminar algunos asuntos pendientes que sus padres habían dejado a cargo de ella, Emma decidió salir a dar un paseo y relajarse, vistiendo unos jeans rotos en una rodilla, botas que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo, una camiseta cuello en v de color blanco y sobre esta una chaqueta azul, en donde en el lado derecho de esta se podía apreciar el emblema de su familia, caminaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando un sonido fuerte casi ensordecedor le llamo la atención, cuando alzo la vista pudo ver que un edificio de dos plantas que se encontraba como a tres cuadras, estaba incendiándose, sin dudar corrió en dirección al incendio, esquivando a la gente que corría en dirección opuesta a la de ella, tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Cuando llego pudo observar a varias personas afuera y varias ambulancias, algunas estaban siendo atendidas ahí, mientras que los más graves eran transportados a algún hospital, los bomberos y algunos maestros agua voluntarios trataban de apagar el incendio sin mucho éxito. Al llegar al camión de bomberos, podía verse un hombre de unos 50 años dando órdenes a todos los maestros y no maestros que estaban tratando de ayudar a apagar el fuego, siendo al parecer el capitán, cuando estuvo más cerca de él pudo escuchar lo que decía.

\- ¡Vamos, todos ustedes, tenemos que despejar esa entrada, aún queda unos niños dentro y tenemos que sacarlas de ahí! – gritaba a todo pulmón el capitán de unos 50 años a sus hombres,

Al escuchar eso, Emma dirigió su vista hacia el edificio en llamas y pudo observar que por más que se tratara de disminuir el fuego en la entrada, este no retrocedía lo suficiente como para permitir que alguno de los hombres ahí pudiese pasar, no sin llegar a quemarse. Mirando a su alrededor pudo observar que cerca de ahí, a la derecha a unos veinte metros se encontraba una fuente de donde algunos maestros usaban el agua para poder apagar el incendio, visto eso, se dirigió al capitán.

\- ¡¿Cuantos niños hay ahí dentro?! – grito al capitán para ser escuchada

\- ¿Qué? – siendo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de esa rubia no supo que contestar

\- ¿¡que cuantos niños hay dentro del edificio?! – volvió a repetir la pregunta, dirigiendo un vistazo rápido al edificio.

\- Hay dos niños, d años son hermanos, por lo que se sabe son hijos de una de las trabajadores estaban ahí, al parecer estaban jugando cuando el incendio comenzó – dijo rápidamente observando a la rubia, que miraba directamente al edificio – su mama resulto con unas quemaduras algo graves en sus brazos, no quiso ser transportada a algún hospital, no sin sus hijos, estamos haciendo lo posible… - explicaba mientras miraba a la madre de los niños que se encontraba unos metros lejos, de pie sin despegar su mirada llena de lágrimas del incendio, sin importarle el dolor ni sus quemaduras, haciéndole sentir frustrado por no poder sacar a esos niños – estamos haciendo lo posible pero esas malditas llamas no nos permiten entrar – termino diciendo con rabia, dirigiendo esta vez su vista al edificio en llamas y al ver que las llamas no retrocedían, decidió actuar, buscando su casco y mascara dijo con decisión – aun si esas llamas me alcanzan, voy a entr…

\- No…yo voy a entrar – Emma interrumpió al capitán, dejándolo sorprendido por su declaración, después de ver el estado de la mama de esos niños, no podía permitirse quedarse de brazos cruzados, ella iba a sacar a esos niños, sin importar las llamas; dejando al capitán que aun la observaba sorprendido, se dirigió hacia la fuente, y al igual que en su enfrentamiento con su hermano, formo cuatro esferas, solo que más grandes.

Poniéndose enfrente de la entrada en llamas, espero el momento preciso en que el fuego retrocediera un poco, cuando eso paso, corrió hacia la entrada, tomando impulso salto y entro al edificio. El capitán y todo aquel que se encontraban ahí estaban más que sorprendido, ya que esa rubia, sin ningún equipo, no dudo y se lanzó a esas llamas traspasándolas, solo esperaban que esa rubia valiente lograra encontrar a los niños y salir con ellos sana y salva.

\- ¡Bueno y ustedes por que se detienen, vuelvan a su labor, sin importar que, tenemos que disminuir esas llamas, y darle chance a esa rubia de salir! – grito a todos sus hombres, aun viendo a la entrada por donde la rubia se había lanzado.

Una vez que, logro pasar el fuego de la entrada y apagar la llama que su chaqueta tenia al haber rosado el fuego donde se podía ver que no solo había quemado su chaqueta también su camiseta, Emma pudo observar el lugar, ya muchas partes del edificio estaban consumidas por el fuego, levantando la mirada, se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que las vigas principales cedieran y el segundo piso colapsara, eso significaba que debía de darse prisa y encontrar a los niños, empezó a caminar por el primer piso, llamándolos, agudizando su odio, atenta a cualquier llanto o voz que pudiera escuchar, siguió caminando por casi dos minutos, aun sin encontrarlos, empezando a desesperarse, fue cuando pudo escuchar un pequeño llanto seguido de una toz, volteando en todas direcciones, para poder localizar de donde venía el llanto, lo volvió a escuchar y esta vez supo de qué dirección venia, corriendo lo más rápido que las llamas le permitía, sin importarle si estas le quemaran su ropa, pudo llegar donde había escuchado el llanto y a solo unos cuantos metros pudo observas dos cuerpos pequeños, el más grande sobre el otro, protegiéndolo, estos estaban rodeados por el fuego, debajo de las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, las cuales estaban a punto de caer, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, dirigió dos de las cuatro esferas de agua que tenía, una sobre los niños, haciendo que los envolviera como un capullo para protegerlos de los escombros que caían sobre ellos y la otra utilizándola para disminuir el fuego que rodeaba a los niños y pudiese sacarlos.

Ya teniéndolos entre sus brazos y alejándose de lo que quedaba de las escaleras, pudo observarlos, el más pequeño estaba inconsciente, lo más probable por todo el humo, estaba siendo abrazado por el mayor que aun apunto de desmayarse no soltaba a su hermanito, ambos tenían unas pequeñas quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, el mayor dirigió su mirada a la verde-azulada de la rubia.

\- No te preocupes pequeño, te sacare a ti y a tu hermano de aquí, su mama los está esperando afuera.

\- ¿Mama? – pregunto casi cerrando los ojos

\- Si, tu mama, los llevare con ella, así que ya puedes descansar, fuiste muy valiente protegiendo a tu hermanito, ahora yo los protegeré a los dos – termino viendo como terminaba el niño terminaba de cerrar sus ojos.

Tenía que darse prisa, el incendio no disminuía y el más pequeño empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar, envolviendo a ambos con su chaqueta y cubriéndolos con sus brazos para que el fuego no los tocara, comenzó a correr a la salida, mientras lo hacía, podía escuchar el sonido característico de las columnas cuando estas ya no aguantaban más el peso que sostenían, en una de esas tuvo que usar una de las dos esferas de agua que aun tenia para poder despejar el fuego del camino y seguir avanzando, ya a punto de llegar a la salida, una viga de casi un metro envuelta en llamas caía sobre ellos, utilizando la última esfera que tenía, la uso para poder desviar la viga, pero por desgracia, la esfera había disminuido de tamaño, el fuego debió de haber evaporado gran cantidad del agua disminuyéndola, lo suficiente como para no poder mover la viga, sin otra opción más que cubrir a los niños con su cuerpo ya que estaba rodeada por el fuego, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, que nunca llego, y solo escuchando como algo caía fuertemente al suelo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver la viga a unos cinco metros de ella, al levantar la vista preguntándose cómo era posible que la viga no la golpeara, pudo observar que sobre una de las ventanas que se encontraban en la parte alta del primer piso, se encontraba alguien, pudiendo distinguir por la silueta que era una mujer, por desgracia el humo y el fuego no le dejaban ver el rostro, pero creyó ver que sus ojos eran de color oscuro, por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, no podía despegar su vista de esa misteriosa mujer, sintiendo algo dentro de ella, una sensación de calidez, algo que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, pero el momento fue roto, cuando la misteriosa mujer hizo un movimiento de manos, la rubia al despegar la vista de ella, pudo observar que el fuego se apartaba, creando así un camino por el que ella podría salir, regresando su vista hacia la ventana, no encontró a la mujer misteriosa, manteniendo su vista ahí, aun tratando de procesar lo que había pasado, hasta que escucho una toz proveniente de alguno de los niños, decidió pensar en eso después de sacar a los pequeños de ahí. Corrió con todo lo que tenía y podía, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí dentro y el humo empezaba a afectarle a ella también, ya a solo dos metros de la salida, las columnas cedieron y todo el edificio se venía abajo, con un último impulso, Emma salto, traspasando el fuego, saliendo de ese infierno y salvándose por poco de morir aplastada y quemada, una vez afuera sus pulmones le agradecieron por el aire fresco.

Todos estaban en silencio, pocos pudieron ver a la rubia salir de ahí con los niños, cuando al fin Emma pudo levantarse con los niños en sus brazos, el silencio fue roto por gritos de alegría, la rubia se fue acercando hasta donde estaba la mama de los niños, entregándoselos y recibiendo mil gracias de parte de ella, los paramédicos se apresuraron a atender a los niños y terminar de atender a la mujer, algunos de ellos se acercaron a Emma para poder curarla, pero ella dijo que era innecesario, así que cuando los paramédicos seguían insistiendo, la rubia les enseño que no tenía ninguna quemadura, lo cual dejo muy sorprendidos a estos.

El capitán una vez que dejo a sus hombres terminando de apagar el fuego de los escombros, se acercó a la rubia, agradeciéndole su valentía, salvando a esos dos niños, aun poniendo su vida en riesgo, y al igual que los paramédicos quedo más que sorprendido, al ver que aunque la ropa de la rubia, estaba quemada, esta no tenía ninguna quemadura, ni en pies ni en brazos.

\- En verdad que no tienes ninguna quemadura – dijo el capitán aun observando a la rubia – ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- Mmm, se podría decir que tengo una piel resistente al fuego – mirando su ropa que estaba quemada en varias partes – lástima que mi ropa no lo sea – termino levantado los hombros.

\- Jajajajajaja, bueno no importa, en verdad, gracias por haber salvado a esos niños – regalándole una gran sonrisa sincera.

\- No tiene por qué agradecer Capitán…? – pregunto Emma

\- John, ese es mi nombre y el ¿tuyo?, estoy seguro que esos niños cuando despierten querrán saber el nombre de su salvadora.

\- Emma, ese es mi nombre.

\- Muy bien Emma, gracias de nuevo por habernos ayudado – extendiéndole la mano

\- No fue nada Capitán John – estrechándole la mano – me alegra poder haber ayudado.

Cuando el Capitán John se despidió de ella, y se reunió con su equipo, Emma volvió a recordar a su misteriosa salvadora, sabiendo que si no hubiese sido por ella, las cosas se hubiesen puesto muy feas para ella, preguntándose quien era y porque cuando la miro su corazón se sintió extraño. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que esa mujer era una maestra fuego.

\- Mmmm, quien eres misteriosa salvadora – pregunto viendo el humo que aun salía de los escombros.

.

.

Mientras que a unas cuantas cuadras lejos ahí, iba la misma mujer que había salvado a Emma, todavía pensando en la rubia que ayudo a salir del fuego, también preguntándose que fue eso que sintió cuando la vio, igual que Emma, ella tampoco pudo observar bien sus rasgos pero si sus ojos, que eran entre azules y verdes, únicos, y que no serían fáciles de olvidar, mejor decidió dejar eso de lado y seguir su camino, sin sospechar que muy pronto volvería a encontrarse con esa rubia de ojos cambiantes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, antes que nada quiero decir que tanto el capitul son para que conozcan como son nuestras protagonistas y para ir preparando terreno para lo que viene, ya en el proximo capitulo se dara el encuentro esperado y se conocera quienes forman el _Concilium,_ aunque creo que ya se dan una idea de algunos miembros. **

**Y bueno , Candy aqui esta el capitulo para que veas que si me puse a trabajar, me alegra que la encuentres curiosa y diferente espero te siga gustando, Love Girl por desgracia tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para el encuentro entre las dos, pero espero que te guste este capitulo y kykyo-chan jajajaja asi es, fue corto pero intenso. Les agradezco por a tod s por dejar un review, y tambien a todos aquellos que leen (aunque me gustaria que comentaran para poder saber si lo estoy haciendo bien XD), por cierto acepto cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan.**

 **Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 2

Después de tres días llenos de angustia, preocupación y de algo de miedo para la mayoría de habitantes y mucho trabajo para las autoridades de StoryBrooke debido a los diversos incendios que hubo en la cuidad, al fin se podía sentir algo de tranquilidad y paz, aunque esta fuera solo pasajera; el día había comenzado con el sol resplandeciente y el cielo claro, con algunas nubes y con una brisa refrescante, haciéndolo perfecto para poder relajarse, muchos niños salieron a jugar, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, los adultos, la mayoría al no poder escaparse de faltar al trabajo, agradecieron que al menos ese fuese un lindo día, otros adultos y jóvenes que si podían escaparse de su trabajo o de sus responsabilidades, al menos por la mañana, decidieron aprovecharla para salir a caminar o correr.

En uno de los parques centrales, lleno de anciano sentados jugando ajedrez, niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados, personas sacando a pasear a sus mascotas y otras haciendo ejercicio; entre ellos se encontraba una joven de unos veinte años, haciendo estiramientos después de haber terminado su carrera matutina alrededor del parque, estaba tan concentrada en su estiramiento que no se daba cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que tenía sobre ella, tanto de hombres que babeaban al verla como de mujeres que ya sea por envidia o por otras razones no dejaban de verla, aunque, bueno más que no darse cuenta, es que la joven los ignoraba olímpicamente ya algo acostumbrada a tal atención, pero aun así molesta por no poder salir a hacer ejercicio sin llamar tanto las miradas. Pero es que sinceramente no se podía culpar a todos esos hombres y mujeres que no dejaban de ver a la joven, ya que esta poseía una gran hermosura.

Teniendo una altura de 1.68 m, de cabellera castaña, brillante que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y que en esos momentos llevaba amarrada en una cola haciendo que unos mechones sueltos enmarcaran su rostro, unos labios gruesos pero sin exagerar coronados por una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, y unos atrayentes ojos de un café oscuro, que dependiendo de la luz podían ser de un color más claro, capaces de atraparte y hundirte en sus profundidades , con una piel bronceada, y un cuerpo tonificado que demostraba el tiempo que pasaba entrenando y que en esos momentos con el top y el short que llevaba para hacer ejercicio, se podría apreciar su bien dotado cuerpo, más su trasero, que era donde más se detenía la mirada de los curiosos. Pero aun con toda esta atrapante belleza, ninguno de los hombres y mujeres que la observaban desde la distancia se acercaban y eso era porque, la joven también poseía un aura, una presencia que desde lejos se podía sentir y que claramente te decía " _si te acercas te corto una mano"_ , lo cual era más que suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera y mejor quedarse lejos de esa hermosa pero peligrosa mujer, que era un vivo ejemplo de una amazona.

Ya una vez que termino sus estiramientos, la joven decidió terminar por ese día su carrera por el parque y dirigirse a su hogar que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, en verdad más que por deporte, la verdadera razón de haber salido a correr esa mañana, fue para poder distraerse y tratar de poner orden a todos esos pensamientos que rondaban su mente. Muchas cosas habían pasado esos últimos días, los incendios, el desastre provocados por estos, la negativa de sus padres hacia su petición, esos sueños que ha vuelto a tener recientemente y por ultimo esos ojos verde-azulados que no ha podido dejar en el olvido y que incluso hasta en sus extraños sueños se habían metido, lo cual solo aumentaba su estrés y frustración, haciendo que estuviera de mal humor casi todo el día.

Tan concentrada estaba que caminaba en inercia el camino hacia su hogar, por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando al levantar la mirada, casi choca con el portón de la entrada de la mansión donde vivía. Esta era una gran mansión de dos pisos, de color blanco con algunas partes de color rojo y verde, de un estilo georgiano, con un gran jardín en donde se podía ver una mesa que recibía sombra de un manzano, además de que al otro extremo había una piscina; la mansión poseía un camino de piedras que la conectaba con un Dojo, donde se llevaba acabo entrenamientos. Una vez dentro fue recibida por una mujer de la servidumbre.

-Buenos días Señorita Regina, que tal le fue en su carrera matutina – pregunto una mujer de unos 53 años mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a la joven.

-Buenos días Olga, muy bien gracias – sonriéndole - aunque me hubiese gustado que esos idiotas del parque dejaran de verme el trasero – decía haciendo un gesto de enojo mientras se adentraba a la sala.

-Jajajajajaja, bueno usted posee una gran belleza señorita, así que es algo inevitable que todos la observen, aunque le llegue a enojar, más de una vez ha mandado a muchos al hos… - se detuvo y observo a la joven morena, para después decir con algo de preocupación – ¿no ha mandado a nadie al hospital, verdad?

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no, puedes estar tranquila Olga, no he mandado a nadie al hospital…esta vez.

-Eso me deja más tranquila Señorita, cuando eso pasa los pobres pasan semanas internados y a veces por ello discute con su madre. – mientras se dirigía a la cocina y servía un vaso de jugo a la joven.

-Ni que lo digas – sonrio, aceptando el vaso y dándole las gracias – esa fue la verdadera razón de porque no golpee a nadie esta vez, ya suficiente problemas tengo con ella y papa como para agregar otro por una razón estúpida – termino su jugo, devolviendo el vaso – hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están?

-Sus padres salieron muy temprano Señorita, al parecer tenían una reunión urgente de último momento – lavando el vaso – pero su hermana, aún está aquí, decidió esperarla para poder desayunar con usted, me dijo que le avisara que la estaría esperando en el jardín.

-¿En serio?, ok, gracias Olga, puedes decirle a mi hermana que llego en unos minutos, solo me doy una ducha rápida y desayuno con ella – dijo mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto.

-Claro Señorita.

Una vez que termino de ducharse y de vestirse, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al patio de la mansión, más exactamente a la mesa que se estaba cerca del manzano, donde la esperaba su hermana ya con todo listo para poder desayunar. De toda su familia, ella era la menor con sus 20 años, su hermana era la mayor con 25 años, esta era un poco más alta, con unos 1.74 de altura, a comparación de ella, su hermana era de piel un poco más blanca, cabello pelirrojo largo ondulado, con ojos de color azul y un cuerpo tonificado, de ambas, su hermana era quien más se parecía a su madre físicamente, aunque las dos tenían un carácter casi igual al de su progenitora, más cuando se enfadaban, lo cual provocaba que sus discusiones fuesen muy "encendidas". Por suerte, también heredo la paciencia, bondad y amabilidad de su padre, aunque estas solo las mostrara ante su familia y amigos, personas cercanas a ella. Pero aun teniendo casi el mismo carácter y fuesen hijas de padres diferentes, siempre recibieron amor de parte de ambos progenitores, sin importar si una de ellas no era hija de ambos, no hubo discriminación, para su progenitor, ambas eran sus hijas sin importar la sangre, siendo algo que su madre y hermana agradecían mucho a su padre, la relación entre ambas era muy buena, apoyándose, peleando entre ellas como cualquier par de hermanas, más porque de la mayor era de carácter más travieso y le encantaba molestarla.

-Al fin llegas hermanita – se escucha decir a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba a su hermana – ya hasta pensaba que te habías dormido en la ducha.

Levantando una cena al escuchar decir eso a su hermana mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella – muy graciosa Zelena, pero que yo recuerde de las dos, la que se queda siempre dormida, eres tu – señalándola – sino, dime porque aun estas aquí, cuando mamá y papá tenían una reunión importante.

Poniendo una mano en el pecho, haciéndose la ofendida – me hieren tus palabras Regina, yo que, solo quería compartir un desayuno con mi querida hermana pequeña – como única respuesta, la morena levanta una ceja – Jajajajajaja, está bien, puede que me quedara dormida, pero decía en serio lo de poder desayunar contigo, ya que he estado muy ocupada estos días, no hemos podido compartir un tiempo juntas – esta vez regalándole una sonrisa llena de cariño a su hermana.

-…si lo sé, gracias por eso Zelena…por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Morgana? No la he visto desde que ayer – regalándole también una sonrisa y preguntando por su maestra – además estas segura, que no habrá problema por no haber ido a esa reunión importante – mientras ambas empezaban a desayunar.

-Bueno por lo que se Morgana también salió muy temprano, al parecer nuestros padres le pidieron ayuda en unos asuntos y no, no te preocupes, al parecer en esa reunión solo estarían los líderes de cada familia, así que no me afecta en nada, ya nuestros padres me contaran sobre lo que se discuta – al ver la cara de decepción de su hermana, decidió cambiar el tema – y dime que tal tu caminata matutina… ¿no mandaste a nadie al hospital?

-¡Porque todo mundo me pregunta eso! – reacciono rápido, elevando un poco la voz y quitando su expresión de decepción del rostro.

-Jajajajajaja bueno, será por todo tu historial hermanita Jajajajajaja

-No pudiendo contradecir eso, solo dijo en voz baja – no mande a nadie al hospital.

-Jajajajajaja ok, me alegra escuchar eso, pero, ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa

-¿Lo que me preocupa? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con algo de confusión

-Bueno, normalmente tu no sales a correr, debido a que te molesta todas esas miradas lujuriosas que atraes – dijo esto último con algo de gracia – pero cuando lo haces, es para distraerte y poner algo de orden a tantos pensamientos que traes en la cabeza y que te preocupan. – mirándola directamente – así que dime ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada y cansada? Por lo que veo.

-… - quedándose unos momentos en silencio, pensando por donde comenzar, porque quedarse callada no era una opción, solo su hermana, sus padres y su maestra, eran los únicos que la conocían tan bien y que sabía no los podría engañar con un "no es nada" – bueno… por donde comenzar…

-Por lo que más te preocupa – viendo a su hermana y dejando de lado su desayuno

-… tú sabes muy bien lo que más me preocupa Zelena… toda esta situación de ataques hacia maestros, no maestros y cambiantes…¡ ataques hacia gente inocente, por un grupo que cree que inventando y construyendo máquinas para matar harán que este mundo progrese!...¡esos incendios de hace tres días que se dieron en diferentes lugares de la cuidad fueron provocados por ellos y lo sabes, no tienes por qué negarlo, murió gente por culpa de esos incendios! – grito, mientras inconscientemente aumentaba la temperatura provocando que el mantel empezara a quemarse – y lo peor…¡ es que no puedo hacer nada! Puede que nuestros padres te dejen a ti, porque eres parte de las fuerzas especiales, ¡pero por más que les pida y se los ruegue, ellos no me dejan participar, dicen que esto no es cosa de niños, que puedo salir lastimada! Y claro que se todo eso, sé que puedo salir lastimada, y que es peligroso, que ese grupo no se tentara en atacar a matar, pero eso no me importa – dijo con la cabeza baja sin darse cuenta del cambio de temperatura y las pequeñas llamas que había provocado, Zelena levantándose de su asiento y apagando el pequeño incendio que su hermanita había comenzado, se sentó al lado de ella – solo quiero que me den un voto de confianza, para demostrarles lo que puedo hacer, ya te he ayudado a ti en algunos casos y he peleado contra varios enemigos, he ganado todas esas batallas, toda mi vida he sido entrenada por Morgana y casi te he llegado a vencer, si no fuese que nos interrumpieron esa vez – menciono ya más calmada, recibiendo un "en tus sueños" de parte de su hermana que le hizo sonreír – quiero dejar de sentirme como una inútil...así como hace varios años, quiero proteger a esa gente inocente y patearle el trasero a todo ese grupo de idiotas. – esta vez levantando la vista, llena de decisión, de un fuego que demostraba sus deseos de justicia – Nuestra madre siempre nos ha dicho " _Si quieren proteger algo o a alguien, no duden, quemen a todo aquel que se interponga y nunca retrocedan"…_ y eso es exactamente lo que hare. – termino con uno tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

-Que es lo que hare Zelena, con permiso de nuestros padres o no, voy a pelear contra ese grupo que se hacen llamar _Tekhné_

-No, espera – al ver que la morena iba a hablar, la interrumpió – déjame que hable hoy con nuestros padres, tratare de convencerlos…aunque no me guste la idea de que te pongas en peligro… sé que tienes razón, sé que eres muy fuerte y que puedes quemar el trasero de esos tipos sin problema y más aún…sé que tanto la ciudad como el _Concilium_ necesita a guerreros como tú, así que dame solo hoy para hablar con ellos… y si su respuesta sigue siendo una negativa… yo misma te ayudare – mirándola directamente a los ojos, como una muda promesa.

-Está bien Zelena, esperare… pero solo por hoy…. – afirmo la morena, para tranquilidad de la pelirroja que volvió a su asiento a terminar el desayuno – y Zelena… gracias.

-No agradezcas… me deberás una grande por esta jajaja y créeme… me la cobrare sin duda y de la manera más divertida jajaja – riéndose de solo imaginarse que le haría hacer a Regina como pago –pero bueno, hay algo más que te molesta no?

-¿Por qué estas segura que hay algo más que me molesta?

-No sé, intuición – levantando los hombros – ¿acaso me equivoco?

-…No, no te equivocas, hay algo más, pero más que molestarme, me frustra – confeso terminando su desayuno - …son mis sueños o más bien pasadías, han vuelto e igual que antes sigo sin saber que significan.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Morgana? – pregunto la mayor

-Si, se lo he dicho, pero tampoco sabe que significan…menos ahora

-¿A qué te refirieres?

-Pues… que estos sueños tienen una pequeña diferencia – explico sin querer entrar en detalle.

-Y esa pequeña diferencia, ¿es algo bueno?

-… - por un momento quedo en silencio, recordando esos ojos cambiantes entre verde y azules que habían empezado a aparecer en sus pesadillas y lo que le hacían sentir - … si es algo bueno.

Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, Zelena observaba a su hermana, ya que al parecer ella no diría nada más acerca de ese pequeña diferencia, sabia como afectaban a Regina esas pesadillas, después de todo ella acompaño y consoló a la morena en esas noches que no podía dormir por esos sueños, pero al verla en ese momento, metida en sus pensamientos, capaz recordando ese pequeño y positivo "cambio" por la sonrisa que la delataba, decidió dejar de preocuparse.

-Bueno, si es así, celebro por eso querida hermanita – dijo levantándose y observando su reloj – por desgracia, ya debo de irme, puede que no tuviera que asistir a esa reunión, pero aún tengo asuntos pendientes e informes que terminar – haciendo cara de fastidio.

-Jajajajaja bueno, esos si no te lo envidio querida – riendo de la desgracia de su hermana mayor

-Al igual que yo no te envidio querida, cuando le digas a Olga que quemaste su querido mantel jajaja – aumentando más su carcajada al ver la cara de Regina, sin duda nunca dejaría de ser divertido meterse con ella.

Después de pasar el resto de la mañana ayudando a Olga en algunas tareas como pago por haber quemado uno de sus manteles favoritos se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos. El Dojo donde había pasado mucho tiempo de su corta vida, en donde había hecho por primera vez fuego control, entrenado con su hermana, recibido lecciones de sus padres y de su maestra, sin duda era un lugar especial y que le llenaba de calma.

En esos momentos necesitaba liberarse y prender fuego a algo, por eso decidió esta vez, practicar con algunos guardias de la familia, lo cual hizo que Olga se preocupara y rezara por aquellas pobres almas que practicaran con la señorita, más cuando le escucho decir " _Espero que aguante más de cinco minutos, ya que no pude golpear a esos idiotas del parque…"._ Solo esperaba que Regina tuviera compasión de ellos.

Al poco tiempo que la morena se dirigiera al Dojo a entrenar, Morgana, su maestra, regreso a la mansión después de una mañana algo ocupada.

Morgana era una de las mejores maestras fuego, conocida y temida por muchos, por las grandes batallas que había ganado, aunque su apariencia engañara a cualquiera. Tenía el cabello negro largo, aunque en algunas partes ya podían apreciarse algunos mechones blancos, con una piel nívea y un rostro el que se podía ver una que otra arruga, pero sin perder su belleza y dándole un aire de sabiduría, y con unos ojos grises, tan claros que sentías que podían hipnotizarte. Algo que resaltaba en ella era un relicario, que sin importar que día y hora fuera, siempre lo trajera consigo, tenía la imagen de una media luna con dos piedras, azules y rojas en el centro, nadie, ni siquiera Regina sabían que es lo que guardaba tan celosamente en ese relicario.

Muy pocos sabían la historia de cómo fue que termino formando parte de esa familia, pero desde el inicio tuvo una fuerte conexión con la menor de ellos y que con el tiempo, mientras la cuidaba y entrenaba, esa conexión fue creciendo, enseñándole todo lo que sabía, creando un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas.

-Oh, Señora Morgana, ya ha regresado – Saludo Olga con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal le fue?

-Bien, gracias, veo que todo está calmo por aquí – volteando a ver a los lados - ¿No hay nadie?

-La señorita Zelena fue al Concilium y la Señorita Regina… bueno…ella

-¿Qué pasa con Regina? – pregunto

-Bueno ella… está masacrando a los pobres guardias – aquello sorprendió a Morgana

-¿Qué?

Después de escuchar a Olga, se dirigió al Dojo, donde Regina estaba entrenando. Cuando entro pudo ver un pobre hombre volar y caer dolorosamente. En el centro se encontraba la morena, rodeada de otros cinco, parecía estar danzando mientras luchaba, esquivando golpes, controlando las llamas a su antojo, mientras que uno a uno los cinco guardias fueron derrotados.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy – escucho decir a la morena, mientras los guardias salían, agradecidos de que terminara esa tortura.

-Veo que no tuviste compasión de ellos – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Morgana… jajaja, si bueno, creo que me sobrepase un poco con ellos, los deberé recompensar por eso – mientras se acercaba a su maestra. – ¿qué tal te fue?

-… al parecer las cosas están a punto de complicarse…

-¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber la joven

-Los incendios como se sospechaba fueron provocados por los rebeldes, según las investigaciones no fueron simples incendios provocados por una chispa… por eso no fueron fáciles de apagar… al parecer los rebeldes han creados nuevas armas… y esos accidentes de hace tres días fueron prueba de lo que pueden hacer y no dudo de que vayan a hacer más ataques para poner a prueba cada uno de sus inventos… Así que dime Regina… - la miraba fijamente – ¿estas preparada para lo que viene? Puede que tus padres no quieran que participes en esto, pero estoy segura que con lo que está por venir no les quedara otra que aceptarlo…

-… Por supuesto… estoy lista para volverlos cenizas – afirmo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de desafío y decisión

.

.

.

 _Concilium_

-¡No tenemos otra opción! Las cosas están por ponerse más peligrosas y necesitamos a todos los guerreros que podamos – se escucha a uno de los presentes en esa sala

-…Por desgracia, él tiene razón – afirmo una mujer de edad avanzada – no solo necesitamos a fuertes guerreros, también gente en que podamos confiar, más para esta misión… y los mejores candidatos para ello son nuestras sucesoras.

Por un momento, la sala se quedó en silencio, cada uno de ellos asumiendo la información que se había descubierto de esos incendios y los posibles ataques que los rebeldes podrían hacer contra ellos.

-Pero…

-No, Henry, tienen razón, ya es hora de que ellas nos demuestren lo que son capaces de hacer… confía en nuestra hija, esta lista… después de todo es una Mills.

-Si, tienes razón, ya es hora que confiemos en ellas – dijo una morena de pelo corto, compartiendo una mirada con su esposo – estamos a favor de la idea.

-Bien… entonces levanten la mano los que estén a favor – todos los ahí presentes levantaron la mano – es una decisión unánime… la próxima reunión daremos a conocer la misión a las cuatro elegidas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Al fin aqui esta el tercer capitulo, perdon por la tardanza, pero comenze a leer un libro que, bueno me ha tenido algo distraida, ojala les guste este capitulo y el encuentro de Emma y Regina, no duden en comentar y de ante mano, pido disculpas por los errores.**

 *** bueno no se si ya lo habran escuchado, pero es un dicho que muy frecuentemente se usa por aqui.**

 **Le agradezco a Candy: que espero que te agrade el capitulo y se que te parece extraño la relacion de Regina y Zelena por la costumbre y bueno aqui tienes tu respuesta a tu pregunta, que no andabas mal encaminada, kykyo-cham: jajajajaja si se podria decir que es como el equipo avatar version OUAT, aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste, y Love Girl: me pregunto si este encuentro entre las dos te gustara o no, me alegra que te guste la idea de Cora y Zelena como la familia que se merece la morena y pues espero te guste el capitulo. Tambien le agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y animarlos a que dejen un review, creanme ayuda a inspirar.**

 **Ni OUAT, ni sus personajes, solamente esta historia.**

Capitulo 3

 _Mansión Mills – 11:42 pm_

Bienvenidos Señores Mills – como siempre Olga sin importar que hora fuese les daba la bienvenida.

Gracias Olga pero ya te hemos dicho que no es necesario que nos esperes hasta tarde – explico Henry Mills

Lo siento señor Mills, pero es mi responsabilidad esperar y darle la bienvenida a toda la familia Mills – dijo con una sonrisa amable – además que lo hago con todo el gusto.

Y te agradecemos por eso Olga – dando una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de cariño la matriarca de la familia. Puede que ella fuera conocida por todas las personas que no fueran su familia como una mujer estricta, calculadora, algo fría y maniática de la limpieza, esto último según sus hijas, pero con Olga, que llevaba muchos años cuidando y sirviendo a su familia, llego a ganarse su cariño y aprecio, viéndola como una amiga, aunque claro siendo ella Cora Mills, no demostraba tan abiertamente su aprecio, sino con muy pequeñas y poco frecuentes muestras, como esa sonrisa, gracias a dios, Olga la conocía perfectamente después de tantos años, como para saber el cariño que le tenía y el significado de esas pequeñas sonrisas. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Regina y Zelena? ¿Acaso ya están dormidas? – pregunto un poco sorprendida, ya que normalmente la más pequeña de las dos los esperaba.

Bueno la señorita Zelena llamo avisando que no vendría a dormir debido a que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y la señorita Regina, ya está dormida – informo Olga

¿Dormida? Eso me sorprende un poco – hablo Henry

Si, bueno, se podría decir que la señorita Regina tuvo un día movido y decidió ir a dormir.

Mmm ok y Morgana – pregunto Cora por su amiga y maestra de sus hijas.

La señora Morgana está en el jardín, tomando te.

Como siempre, sin duda se ha vuelto un habito para ella – suspiro con una sonrisa el patriarca de los Mills y compartiendo una mirada con su esposa.

Bien es mejor así… Olga, ve y dile a Morgana que necesitamos hablar con ella, la estaremos esperando en el estudio

Está bien, Señora Mills – hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a salir

Y Olga, después puedes ir a descansar – dijo el señor Mills regalándole una sonrisa.

¿Está seguro? – miro asentir a ambos señores de la casa – ok, entonces buenas noches – despidiéndose de ambos y saliendo de la sala.

Una vez que Olga salió, Henry y Cora se dirigieron al estudio, mientras esperaban, decidieron tomar una sidra de manzana, necesitaban relajarse, o más bien Henry necesitaba relajarse, como padre sobre-protector que era, es quien estaba más preocupado y menos de acuerdo que estaba de los dos. Si le había costado aceptar que la mayor de sus hijas se uniera a las fuerzas especiales, ahora con la menor, no se la podía, ni quería imaginar en peligro, peleando contra ese grupo de rebeldes, no después de lo que había pasado hace años. Quería engañarse y pensar que su hija se negaría a participar en ese plan, pero siendo sincero, Regina ni siquiera los dejaría terminar y aceptaría la misión, sin duda, esa hija suya no le tenía miedo a casi nada, aunque no debería sorprenderle, teniendo una esposa como Cora y su otra hija Zelena, Regina no podía ser la excepción. Soltando un suspiro al pensar en eso mientras inconscientemente seguía caminando por todo el estudio, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, que se estaba empezando a cansar de la caminata de su esposo por todo el lugar.

Cariño… Henry – trataba de obtener su atención pero sin conseguirlo, así que subió un poco la voz, aunque eso no fuera de su agrado - ¡Henry!

Logrando llamar su atención y haciendo al fin que detuviera su caminata.

Cariño, podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas, empiezas a marearme.

¡Cora!, pero… como puedes estar tranquila, nuestra bebe va a… - Cora suspiro al ver que su esposo comenzaba a caminar por todo el despacho nuevamente mientras seguía soltando el discurso sobre su hija.

¡Henry! – llamándolo e interrumpiendo su discurso – Claro que sé a qué peligro se enfrentaría nuestra hija, pero también sé que ella es capaz de enfrentarlos y ganarles, recuerda que nuestra hija no es débil, no la criamos para serlo, siempre ha querido estar al frente de la batalla y demostrarnos su fuerza… y lo ha hecho, aun cuando no lo sabe… mira que creer que no me daría cuenta de su participación en algunos casos de Zelena, niñas tontas, pensando que lograrían esconderle algo a su madre, *si cuando ellas apenas van, yo ya vengo de regreso – dijo observando su copa, cualquiera que no la conociera diría que su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción al hablar de sus hijas, pero para su esposo, que sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos y ese casi imperceptible cariño en su voz al hablar de sus hijas, demostraba el gran amor y orgullo que sentía por ellas – así que cariño… deja de dar tantas vueltas y siéntate… ¿quieres? – sonriéndole a su esposo, que al ver esa sonrisa trago fuertemente, ya que sabía que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno si no la obedecía.

… si querida – bajando la cabeza y al fin sentándose, demostrando así quien mandaba de los dos.

Pasando unos minutos, se escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, siendo concedido inmediatamente. Entrando Morgana al despacho, todo quedo en silencio, los tres ahí presentes observándose, en especial las dos mujeres, prácticamente esa ya era una costumbre entre esas dos, retarse con la mirada, sin duda era una amistad única. Hasta que al fin una de ellas rompió el silencio y el duelo de miradas.

Así que al fin aceptaron que Regina participara – sonrio y al ver como Cora levantaba una ceja como clara pregunta de "Como lo sabes", explico – es fácil deducirlo al ver su rostro – señalando a Henry, que tenía una expresión entre preocupación y miedo por su hija, provocando que Cora retorciera los ojos suspirando, pensando que su marido no tenía remedio

Si así es, todos los del consejo estuvimos de acuerdo que ya es hora de aceptarlo y dejarles que participaren en esto.

… eso significa que las cosas están cada vez peor, lo cual no me sorprende – afirmo para sí misma, mientras tomaba asiento - … pero cuando le piensan decir esto a Regina.

El _Concilium_ decido que mañana mismo se haría la reunión para darle a conocer la misión a las cuatro elegidas – explicaba Cora.

Así que cuatro…por lo que veo las otras familias no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar… - hablando más para sí misma.

…Morgana – le llamo Henry, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ninguna palabra - ¿Crees que Regina está preparada para esto? – pregunto con la mirada fija en la pelinegra pidiendo sinceridad.

No les engañare y les diré que no se preocupen por ella, porque no será así, puede que llegue a salir herida y se enfrente contra enemigos peligrosos… pero sé que ella puede contra todo eso, ha sido entrenada toda su vida, no solo por mí, también por ustedes, es inteligente, una gran estratega y fuerte, sabrá que hacer y cómo superar cada obstáculo… así que ¿si creo que está preparada?... si lo creo. – termino diciendo con toda confianza.

…Bien – compartiendo una mirada con su esposa

Así que díganme... ¿de qué trata esa misión?

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, una conversación muy similar se estaba teniendo en el otro extremo de la cuidad.

Así que esa es la misión…- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa en el rostro – Jajajajaja, será interesante – pensando en cómo reaccionaría la rubia al saber.

.

.

 _Mansión Charming_

Siendo ya entrada la mañana, en la mansión, la rubia estaba a punto de terminar su entrenamiento matutino, aunque en todo ese tiempo, Merlín no le había quitado la vista de encima, lo cual la tenía molesta y algo incomoda.

… ok, se puede saber que tanto me miras anciano – tirándole la toalla con la que se estaba quitando el sudor.

No sé a qué te refieres, mocosa – dijo esquivando la toalla.

No te hagas el que no entiende, que sabes bien a que me refiero, me estás viendo desde casi el comienzo del entrenamiento, haciéndome esa cara de burla cuando sabes algo que yo no – termino señalándolo

Jajajajajajajaja… puede ser mocosa, pero ya te darás cuenta más tarde…

…como sea, ya termine el entrenamiento… iré a ducharme y saldré un rato – alejándose de Merlín y dirigiendo a la mansión.

Está bien… pero a las tres en punto, te quiero en el Parque Central.

¿En el Parque Central?... ¿Porque? – Pregunto volteando a ver a Merlín

Ya lo sabrás, solo limítate a llegar puntual o si no te juro que te hare sufrir en los entrenamientos – amenazándola, sabiendo de la costumbre de la rubia de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar.

Ok…

Una vez lista, Emma antes de salir, al ver que el día estaba muy soleado, decidió ponerse sus lentes de sol, ya preparada salió de la casa, sin rumbo alguno, lo único que quería era despejarse, relajarse, no había podido hablar con sus padres esa mañana ya que habían salido muy temprano, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, sin importar si su respuesta fuera si o no, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sin darse cuenta termino en uno de los callejones de la cuidad, al darse cuenta decidió dar media vuelta y salir, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso de regreso, escucho unas voces, siendo más preciso, eran gritos pidiendo ayuda y la rubia siendo como es, no dudo y corrió en dirección a los gritos de auxilio, encontrando a una joven siendo rodeada por seis sujetos, que al parecer por los tatuajes de una cobra enrollada alrededor de una rosa era una de los tantos grupos de ladrones que formaban parte de la banda de la Cobras , que a simple vista y con esa sonrisa llena de lujuria no tenían buenas intenciones con la chica.

Al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba a la pobre chica para sujetarla, tomo una lata de refresco que estaba cerca y la lanzo directo a la cabeza del tipo, haciendo que este callera como saco de arena por la fuerza del lanzamiento y llamando la atención de los demás.

Pero qué te pasa eh, maldita rubia – le grito el más pequeño de los cinco tipos que quedaban aun en pie - vas a pagar por es…

Cálmate… parece ser que la rubia se cree una heroína Jajajaja – le interrumpió uno que llevaba una gorra con el símbolo de la banda de las Cobras y que parecía ser el líder, que la observaba de arriba abajo con ojos lujuriosos – no estas para nada mal… por que no dejas de hacerte la valiente y te vienes a divertir con nosotros – sonriendo mostrando sus dientes ya algo oscuros por el consumo de tanto tabaco y provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

…Jajajajajajajaja, si con divertirte te refieres a patearles el trasero a cada uno de ustedes… entonces si acepto… idiota – desafiándolo y regalándole una sonrisa llena de burla, lo que hizo que el líder del grupo perdiera la paciencia con la rubia.

Con un chasquido de dedos del tipo que era el líder, todos se abalanzaron sobre la rubia, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Emma solo esquivaba los golpes, dándose cuenta que ninguno de ellos era maestro o cambiante, lo cual le sería muy fácil acabar con ellos en un instante, pero quería hacerlos sufrir a cada uno, al menos por un rato, así que solo esquivaba los pobres intentos de golpearla. Los cinco tipos empezaban a cansarse y más que todo a frustrarse, por más que trataban y lanzaban golpes, ninguno lograba golpear a la rubia, así que decidiendo pelear sucio, el líder levanto su mano y señalo con dos de sus dedos la espalda de la rubia, significando esto que dos de ellos atacaran a Emma por la espalda, con dos tubos que encontraron en el callejón, mientras los que quedaban la distraerían atacándola de frente. Claro está, que la rubia, se dio cuenta de ello, así que cansándose de jugar con ellos, decidió acabar con esa pelea. Deteniendo el golpe que del líder del grupo con la palma de su mano, giro sobre si misma para noquear de un golpe al que estaba a punto de golpearla con el tubo, pero antes de siquiera levantar su puño, el tipo cayo inconsciente, dejándola sorprendida y observando la figura enfrente de ella, que claramente era la de una mujer. Al verla, algo en ella se encendió, como una llama, tanto que sintió que la quemaba, pero aun a pesar de eso no era una mala sensación y esta solo la había sentido una vez… hace casi una semana, con la chica del incendio. En un parpadeo la mujer frente a ella se encontraba a su espalda, acabando con cada uno del grupo, con un solo golpe.

Cuando el último fue vencido, la misteriosa mujer le daba la espalda, siendo cubierta por la sombras que las nubes hacían en ese momento, Emma solo podía ver su espalda, cubierta por una chaqueta elegante de color negra, su cabello, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y por lo que podía ver con los lentes de sol era de un color oscuro, casi negro e inconscientemente bajo su mirada un poco más, deteniéndose en su trasero, admitiéndose así misma que esos jeans sí que se le miraban muy bien y le favorecía a su trasero. Una voz algo ronca pero con un tono seductor la saco de su admiración.

Deberías dejar de meterte en peleas, si vas a actuar como una cría – dijo la morena aun dando la espalda a la rubia.

¿Qué? – juntando las cejas como claro gesto de enfado

No me digas que además de comportarte como cría, también este mal del oído, querida – volteo un poco su rostro para ver a la rubia, la cual seguía juntando sus cejas y apretando sus puños.

Y tú quién te crees que eres para aparecer de pronto y decirme eso – pregunto con claro enojo la rubia.

Pues, soy la que te salvo de ser golpeada por estos idiotas, dando la vuelta por completo, quedando cara a cara con la rubia, siendo aún protegida por la sombra de las nubes, no permitiendo a la de ojos verde-azulados observarla bien.

Lo tenía todo bajo control, no era necesario que te metieras – sintiendo mas enojo, ignorando ese fuego y esa sensación que empezó a sentir en su corazón desde que vio a la mujer frente a ella y que solo aumento al tenerla cara a cara.

Jajajajajaja si tenerlo bajo a control, te refieres a solo esquivar los golpes, pues sin duda si lo tenías bajo control, querida – burlándose

Yo peleo a mi manera y el cómo lo haga no es de tu incumbencia – apretando un poco más fuerte sus puños, ignorando los leves quejidos que venían de su lado.

Cambiando su tono de burla a uno de seriedad dijo – Pues será mejor que cambies tu manera de pelear, querida – soltando la última palabra con sarcasmo – En una verdadera batalla ya estarías muerta, si hubieses peleado a "tu" manera.

Claro que Emma sabía que en una verdadera pelea sería diferente, no era necesario que una morena arrogante, sarcástica, con voz sexy, con una gran figura y con unos ojos marrones profundos que se le hacían muy conocidos y que le hacían sentir cosas que prefería ignorar, le viniera a decir eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

Ambas estando frente a frente, retándose con la mirada, aunque la morena no podía ver directamente los ojos de la rubia por los lentes de sol, podía sentir el enojo de ella, claro que también sentía como su propio corazón latía fuertemente y una sensación desconocida la invadía desde que se encontró con esa rubia idiota.

Claramente ambas había olvidado dos cosas, una de ellas rompió su duelo de miradas, llamando su atención.

Gracias, gracias… muchas gracias – agradecía la joven que había sido acorralada por los idiotas, así como los había llamado la morena, y que la pobre aún seguía derramando lagrimas por el susto que había pasado.

No tienes que agradecer, no fue nada – dijo la rubia a la joven

Claro que no fue nada, ya que tu no hiciste nada – la interrumpió la morena, mirando con arrogancia a Emma – aunque estoy de acuerdo con la rubia, no tienes que agradecer nada – esta vez suavizando la voz y viendo a la chica.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, que solo seguía apretando sus puños demostrando su enojo e igual volvía a ignorar los que se volvían más fuertes.

Sera mejor que me vaya – dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar – al menos creo que te puedes hacer cargo de ellos estando inconscientes – haciendo enojar todavía más a la rubia - … a y por cierto querida… espero que hayas disfrutado la vista de mi trasero – dando a entender que se había dado cuenta de la "admiración" que había hecho la rubia a su trasero, diciéndolo con un tono de burla y algo seductor, que solo hizo sintiera vergüenza y aumentara más su enojo, volviendo su rostro más rojo y provocando que aumentara más la presión sobre sus puños, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a la morena, un sonoro "crack", seguido de un grito de dolor que la hizo voltear a su lado derecho, más precisamente a su mano que apretaba fuertemente otra, que pertenecía al líder de los idiotas, el cual estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

Al parecer todo ese tiempo, Emma no había soltado la mano del desdichado líder, haciendo que descargara su fuerza con ella, ignorando los quejidos del tipo, siguió ejerciendo fuerza sobre la mano, hasta que los huesos no pudieron soportar más presión terminando de quebrarse con un sonoro "crack" y un grito de dolor como prueba de ello, sin ningún remordimiento soltó su mano y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la morena, no encontrando a nadie. Aumentando su frustración por no haber podido decir nada contra ella y desando nunca volver a verla.

.

.

 _Parque Central – 3:10 pm_

Merlín se encontraba impaciente, ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora en que le dijo a la rubia que se encontraran, pero aun no aparecía. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle dicho a la rubia a donde la llevaría, pero claro, era culpa de su manía de molestar a la rubia y mantener las cosas en suspenso, y lo peor es que no contestaba a sus llamadas, en verdad esperaba que tuviera una buena razón para no llegar puntual, porque si no, la haría sufrir en los entrenamientos por toda una semana.

Estaba a punto de volver a llamarla, cuando la vio acercarse, traía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y aunque trajera aun los lentes de sol puestos, claramente se podía ver que venía con una expresión de molestia y enojo.

Llegas tarde mocosa, se puede saber que te entretuvo para que vinieras tarde – pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

No quiero hablar de eso – claramente molesta aun con las manos en su bolsillo.

Para Merlín era obvio que algo le había pasado a su alumna, pero estaba claro que ella no hablaría y siendo como era, decidió mejor esperar a que ellas e lo contase y sino… pues ya haría que se lo contase, pero no por el momento, ya estaban atrasados como para empezar a discutir. Dejando pasarlo por ahora, empezaron a caminar hacia su destino.

Emma seguía a Merlín sin prestarle la mínima atención al camino, ni mucho menos hacia donde se dirigían. Aun metida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Después de que la morena desapareciera, decidió dar aviso a la policía para que se hiciera cargo de todos esos idiotas; mientras esperaba, la chica no dejaba de agradecerle, lo cual ya la empezaba a cansar, además aun no olvidaba la actitud de la morena y todo lo que le había dicho, haciendo que su enojo aumentara, en verdad en ese momento solo deseaba darle su merecido a esa morena arrogante y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, prefería enfocarse en esos pensamientos, que en el fuego y ese sentimiento que se había instalado en su interior y que solo aumento cuando sus ojos se encontraron, aun cuando ella llevaba sus gafas de sol puesta, ese café profundo se le hacía muy conocido, pero por su enojo y cabezonería decidió ignorar todo eso.

Por estar mirando el piso y recordando lo de hace unas hora, sin notar que Merlín se había detenido enfrente de un edificio, choco con su espalda, sorprendida aun sin mirar a su alrededor.

Anciano, ¿porque te detienes así de repente? – sobándose la nariz

Si no hubiese estado en el limbo, te habrías dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado – señalando el edificio frente a él.

La rubia, siguiendo la dirección hacia donde apuntaba Merlín, al fin consiente de donde se encontraba y olvidando lo sucedido hace horas. Enfrente de ella se alzaba un gran edificio de 19 plantas, era de forma algo ovalada, con grandes ventanas, alrededor del edificio principal se encontraban diferentes edificaciones, más pequeñas, conectadas al gran edifico por túneles que llevaban capsulas, que dentro de ellas transportaban personas o algún equipo, cada una de esas instalaciones formaban parte del _Concilium,_ el lugar con la mejor seguridad y donde se reunía el consejo formado por las 7 familias… el lugar donde trabajaban sus padres.

…Anciano, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – aun viendo el gran edifico en el que gran cantidad de personas entraban y salían.

Ya lo sabrás… Vamos – caminando hacia la entrada del edificio principal

Emma parecía una niña en parque de diversiones observando a todos lados, viendo pasar a gente corriendo, con grandes montañas de papeles, otros caminando tan tranquilamente, había personas que por su uniforme que era completamente negro, con ciertos detalles en dorado, otros en verde o azules, les delataba que pertenecían a las fuerzas especiales, más precisamente al departamento encargado de todo lo relacionado con el grupo rebelde _Tekhné._ Aunque sus padres trabajaran ahí, muy raramente los visitaba, por lo cual, se le hacía extraño el estar ahí y más la razón del porque Merlín la llevo ahí. Siguiendo a Merlín hacia el ascensor, se dio cuenta que algunos se detenían a observarlos, más concretamente observaban al anciano, pero este seguía su camino ignorando toda esa atención, hasta llegar al elevador, una vez dentro se dirigieron al último piso donde se encontraba el concejo, aumentando la curiosidad de la rubia.

…ok, anciano, ¿me puedes decir porque estamos aquí? – cruzando los brazos

La paciencia es una virtud mocosa – dijo sin voltear a verla

Si una virtud que no poseo – haciendo reír a Merlín, quien sabía muy bien que esa rubia cabezota carecía de la más mínima pizca de paciencia, ciertamente le recordaba a el mismo a su edad, solo esperaba que al igual que en su caso, con el tiempo la rubia fuera adquiriendo algo de paciencia.

No te preocupes, ya sabrás la razón del porque estamos aquí – llegando al último piso, a una sala de espera, detrás de él, Emma iba aun de brazos cruzados, no complacida por la respuesta de Merlín.

¡ Hey rubia tonta! – grito una voz conocida para la rubia, que provenía a espalda de ella.

… No puede ser… ¡ Ruby! – nombro Emma a la chica que antes la había llamado, abrazándola.

La chica llamada Ruby, era una morena de la misma estatura que Emma, de cabello castaño, largo que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, con algunos mechones de color rojo, con ojos grisáceos, una expresión picara en su rostro, de piel algo clara, iba vestida con un pantalón de cuero, resaltando sus tonificadas piernas, botines de tacón bajo, una camisa blanca debajo de una chamarra negra y con una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, además de su inseparable collar con un dije de lobo. Sin duda alguna, para Emma, Ruby no había cambiado para nada, seguía teniendo ese aire travieso y rebelde que siempre la caracterizaba, siendo amigas desde pequeñas, ambas eran como hermanas.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Emma poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ruby

Vine porque mi abuela dijo que me necesitaba, pero no se para que – sonriendo a esa rubia terca que había sido su amiga desde muchos años, sin importar la distancia - ¿Pero qué hay de ti rubia? ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que sigues metiéndote en problemas y estas aquí para que tus padres te den el sermón, o al fin encontraste a alguien en quien gastar esas energías y que te controlara – esto último lo dijo con picardía y moviendo sus cejas.

Jajajajajajaja, mira quien habla, si a quien le deberían poner correa es a ti – escuchando un "jamás pasara" de la morena – si claro, ya veremos Jajajaja… y pues no, esa persona de la que hablas no existe, sigo tan libre y feliz como siempre…

Jajajajajaja, te digo lo mismo rubia, "ya veremos", pero ya en serio que haces por aquí, es algo extraño que vengas al _Concilium._

Si bueno, ni yo lo sé, quien me trajo fue el anciano, apuntando a Merlín, recibiendo un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza y provocando una carcajada de Ruby.

Te he dicho que es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

Jajajajajaja, sin duda no ha cambiado nada, sigue demostrando su cariño a través de golpes jajaja.

Tu tampoco pequeña loba, por lo que veo, también sigues siendo la misma traviesa de siempre – Merlín quedo observando a la morena, feliz de verla, ya que hace mucho no sabía de ella - … es bueno volver a verte Ruby.

Igualmente… Maestro – inclinándose como muestra de respeto, puede que por un corto periodo ese hombre de larga barba frente a ella, hubiese sido su maestro, pero sin duda en ese corto tiempo, le había enseñado grandes lecciones… y también le había dado grandes palizas a ella y a la rubia, que aun de solo recordarlas le dolía el cuerpo.

Si bueno, ahora, ya acabado el reencuentro, anciano, puedes decirme porque estoy aquí y sospecho que también sabes porque Ruby está aquí – pregunto la rubia sobándose la cabeza.

…la razón de porque ambas están aquí es, porque el consejo, tiene una misión para ustedes y para otras dos personas – eso dejo sorprendidas ambas, preguntándose cual sería esa misión y quienes serían las otras dos personas…

 _._

 _._

 _Sala de Reunión del Consejo_

La sala donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del Consejo, ocupaba casi la mitad del último piso, equipada con lo último en tecnología, la habitación tenía una tarima donde en el centro se encontraba una mesa en forma de media luna, atrás de esta se podía ver una gran vista de StoryBrooke. La mesa tenía 10 asientos, de izquierda a derecha, cada uno estaba ocupado por los líderes de las 7 familias.

En el borde derecho, se encontraban Aurora y su esposo Felipe, siendo los más jóvenes del consejo, aun les faltaba algo de experiencia, ya que hace poco que tomaron el liderazgo de su familia, ellos representaban a una de las familias de los No Maestros, siendo los dueños de las compañías encargadas del desarrollo de inventos que ayudaran a la comodidad de los habitantes además de inventos que ayudaran a mantener el balance entre la cuidad con la naturaleza, también encargada en las construcciones de edificios y en otra parte en la medicina; siguiéndoles, estaba la cabecilla del Clan Lucas y abuela de Ruby, Granny, siendo la representante de los cambiantes, con un carácter sin duda algo fuerte, siempre directa y sincera, aun con su edad era una gran guerrera a temer y muy respetada, tanto por su pueblo como por los demás del consejo. A la par de ella, estaban los Charming, Snow y David, padres de Emma y Neal, líderes de los Maestros Agua, lideres justos, pacientes a comparación de su hija, de apariencia amigable y cariñosa, no dudaban en mostrar su cariño hacia su familia y amigos, de los dos, Snow era la más paciente y la estratega, mientras que su esposo, David, era el más impulsivo, cosa que heredo su hija, comprendiéndose con solo una mirada, pero en la lucha, eran guerreros temidos por sus habilidades, más cuando peleaban juntos, podían llegar a convertirse en una pesadilla para sus enemigos, fueron conocidos como los "Generales del Mar" por sus grandes habilidades.

Casi al centro de la mesa, a la par de los Charming, estaba el líder de los Maestro Tierra, Bealfire, un hombre algo tosco, de aspecto rígido, siempre con una expresión seria en su rostro, de barba cerrada y con una gran cicatriz que comenzaba de su ceja derecha y terminaba hasta casi la mitad de su mejilla, muy pocos sabían el origen de tal cicatriz, un gran guerrero, siendo implacable con sus enemigos, de entre todos los del concejo era el más estricto y severo. Siguiéndole, estaba los Mills, los líderes de los Maestros Fuego, conocidos como los "Señores del Fuego", Cora y Henry Mills, sin duda un matrimonio único, entre ambos se complementaban. Cora siendo la estricta y calculadora, Henry siendo amable y bondadoso, ambos velaban por el bien de su gente, al igual que los Charming se entendían a la perfección con una sola mirada, en la batalla eran los mejores estrategas, algo que Zelena y Regina habían heredado, temidos por sus habilidades, aunque de los dos, la más temida era Cora, sin duda no tenía piedad de sus enemigos. A la par de ellos, se encontraba la segunda representante de los No Maestros, Cruella De Vil, una mujer de por mas única, caracterizada por su cabello de color blanco en una mitad y la otra de color negro, siendo la sarcástica del consejo, le encantaba molestar a cualquiera de ellos, en especial a cierto maestro tierra, siempre vestida de forma elegante, una de las mujeres más inteligente, dueña de las empresas De Vil, enfocadas en el ámbito de la medicina y armamento, siendo la proveedora de las armas y tecnologías para la seguridad de StoryBrooke y por último, el líder de los Maestro Aire, Marco, junto con Granny, ambos eran los mayores del consejo, solo que a diferencia de la líder de los cambiantes, Marco, era el más pacífico de todos, filosofo, sensato y muy sereno, evitaba las peleas innecesarias, tratando de resolver los problemas pacíficamente, un hombre amable que podía llega a convertirse en alguien de temer cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia y su pueblo.

Todos ellos estaban en plena discusión sobre el grupo rebelde y la misión que sería asignada a las cuatro elegidas. Siendo interrumpidos por una de las secretarias, informándoles que las cuatro elegidas, ya estaban presentes, Bealfire, con un gesto de su mano y una voz gruesa dijo.

Hágales pasar

La secretaria asintió y desapareció por una de las dos entradas que poseía el salón de reuniones, pasando cinco minutos, la misma puerta por la que había salido anteriormente la joven, se abrió, entrando por ella Emma y Ruby, sin Merlín, que decidió esperar por ellas afuera, viendo innecesario entrar ya que sabía cuál era la misión.

Al entrar, Emma localizo a sus padres, su mama la observaba con una sonrisa y su padre le daba una mirada entre orgullosa y miedosa. Ruby encontró a su abuela a la par de los padres de su amiga rubia mirándola asentir, sin saber que significaba eso, levanto una ceja como clara duda. Amabas empezaron a observar al resto del consejo, una pareja que se encontraba en el lado derecho las observaba con curiosidad, el que se encontraba en el centro, les dirigía una mirada dura analizándolas, la pareja que estaba al lado de el de la cicatriz, miraban a la rubia con curiosidad y analizándola, más específicamente el señor la miraba con curiosidad y le sonreía, al contrario la mujer que parecía su esposa, la analizaba, levantando una ceja, por un momento ambas se mantuvieron la mirada, y había algo en esa mirada de la señora y su forma de levantar la ceja que se le hacía familiar, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque una risa que venía de una mujer con el pelo blanco y negro la sorprendió, más porque la saludaba con una sonrisa extraña, eso provoco que ladeara la cabeza con duda y por último, un hombre ya de edad miraba a Ruby detenidamente, moviendo la cabeza como aprobando algo, lo cual hizo que la morena imitara el gesto de la rubia, ladeando su cabeza.

Después de ese extraño intercambio de miradas. Emma y Ruby se dieron cuenta que solo estaban ellas dos de las supuestas cuatro elegidas, y antes que la de mechas rojas preguntara de que se trataba todo eso, la segunda puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a dos morenas, una de ellas era un poco más baja que la otra, como de 1.64 de altura, ojos color azul, una larga cabellera castaña, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cual era de rasgos finos que expresaban una gran calma, sin duda era una mujer bella, pensó Ruby, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima impresionada. Emma estaba igual de impresionada por la otra morena, pero no era por su belleza, que no podía negar que tenía, sino porque ella conocía esa chaqueta elegante, ese cabello castaño, hasta debajo de los hombros, ese trasero, esas cejas y más aún… esos ojo oscuros, que también la miraban con sorpresa, pero que la escondió en un parpadeo… era la misma morena arrogante de hace unas horas y al igual que antes, sintió ese algo que le provocaba la morena y que decidió asociarlo al enojo, nunca pensó que la volvería a ver y menos ahí y siendo como es, en vez de quedarse callada lo que hizo fue…

¡TU! – grito, apuntando con un dedo a la morena, que levanto una ceja, como claro signo de arrogancia, escondiendo su sorpresa de encontrar a la rubia idiota ahí.

Cuando la rubia había gritado, dejo a todos sorprendidos, sus padres se quedaron más sorprendidos por su acción, preguntándose de donde conocía a la hija de los Milla, y bueno Cora, como toda Mills, levanto su ceja, igual preguntándose, porque esa rubia escandalosa, le gritaba a su hija y de donde la conocía. El silencio duro un poco más, todos observando a Emma y Regina que habían empezado un duelo de miradas, hasta que uno de los concejales, siendo más precisos, Bealfire, interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta, llamando la atención de las cuatro ahí presentes y tomando la palabra.

Bien, no nos importa que ya se conozcan, o si tienen algún problema entre ustedes, recuerden que están enfrente del consejo y deben de mostrar respeto, siendo las herederas de sus respectivas familias, deben comportarse como se debe – dirigiéndoles una mirada severa y hablando con un poco de arrogancia.

Al terminar de hablar tanto Emma como Ruby, querían decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese líder, pero una mirada de Snow y Granny, bastaron para que ambas decidieran quedarse calladas, claro que Regina y la otra morena, que se llamaba Belle, no les gusto lo que dijo Bealfire, Regina siendo una Mills, decidió contar hasta diez en su mente, como su madre, hermana y maestra le habían enseñado y Belle, bueno ella tenía una gran paciencia, decidiendo hacer oídos sordos.

Como siempre tan amargado, Bealfire – dijo con aburrimiento Cruella, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano – déjalas ser, que importa que sean las herederas de cada una de sus familias, siguen siendo jóvenes.

Cruella… en ningún momento pedí tu opinión – dirigiendo una mirada retadora a Cruella

Al igual, querido, que yo recuerde, nadie te puso al mando o sí? – devolviéndole la mirada, eso ya era algo común entre los dos, mayormente se dirigían palabras llenas de sarcasmo, retándose, ya cansándose de eso tanto Cora como Snow decidieron intervenir.

Ok, ya basta ustedes dos – los interrumpió Snow – no es momento para sus disputas diarias.

Así es, ya dejen de comportarse como críos, son parte del consejo y líderes de su gente, den el ejemplo – Cora dirigió una mirada a ambos, esperando que ya dejaran ese estúpido duelo de miradas para después.

Pasando unos segundos, Cruella y Bealfire, lo dejaron por la paz, aunque claro este último estaba más que enojado, las cuatro jóvenes, durante ese tiempo solo habían observado, claro que Ruby y Emma, sintieron cierta satisfacción al ver la expresión del líder tierra al ser regañado por Cora.

Bien… ya dejando esa distracción de lado, es hora de decirles de que trata su misión – trayendo la atención de las cuatro, que aunque no lo demostraban estaban algo nerviosas y emocionadas.

Pero antes debemos aclararles que esta misión será realizada en parejas – explico Aurora, hablando por primera vez - además decidimos elegirlas a ustedes cuatro, no solo por pertenecer a una de las 7 familias, sino también por sus habilidades.

Como dice mi esposa, cada una de ustedes ha dado a conocer su fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia y estrategia a la hora de una pelea, además que con los recientes ataques, necesitamos a gente de entera confianza, por eso, ustedes fueron elegidas.

…así es, así que antes de decirles de que trata la misión, les diremos quiénes serán sus compañeras. – hablo marco, dejándole el lugar a Bealfire para continuar.

Ruby Lucas, heredera de la familia Lucas, líder de la manada de lobos salvajes y representante de los cambiantes. Belle French, hija de Marco French, erudita y maestra aire – dijo mirando a cada una de ellas – ustedes harán equipo en esta misión, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambas como aceptación y haciendo que ambas morenas se mirasen

Regina Mills, princesa del fuego, heredera de los Mills, tu pareja será Emma Charming, guerrera del agua y heredera de los Charming – tanto la rubia como la morena, no estaban de acuerdo, para nada con ese asunto y la forma que encontraron para expresarlo fue un sonoro…

¡¿Qué?!


	5. Chapter 4 parte 1

**Perdon por la tardanza!, esta vez si me entro un mini bloqueo que por desgracia no me permitio escribir, perooo ya paso y aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, el cual tuve que dividir en dos porque salio mas largo de lo que me imagine.**

 **Espero les guste, esta vez, le capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Regina, reviviendo una parte del capitulo anterior solo que, desde la perspectiva de la morena, asi que ojala les guste, siempre me ha sido mas facil escribir desde el punto de vista de Emma, pero no queria dejar de lado a Regina, veamos que tal les parece.**

 **Gracias a Love Girl, kykyo-chan, Candy (aqui esta el capitulo, sin presiones no XD jajaja) y Paupaupi  por sus reviews y tambien a todo aquel que lee esta historia.**

 **Antes que lo olvide, ya dentro de unas horas despues que publique este capitulo, publicare el primer capitulo de una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, aunque mas bien es una adaptacion de un libro que me ha encantando, puede que algunos ya lo hayan leido, pero si no les aseguro que les encantara y les invito a leerla.**

 **Asi que disfruten! y pues ni OUAT, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y si asi fuera, hubiese SwanQueen desde la primer temporada.**

Capitulo 4

Parte 1

 **POV Regina**

Como es que termine así, caminando a la par de la rubia idiota y escoltando a la excéntrica Cruella De Vil. Sinceramente empiezo a creer que hoy no ha sido mi día o al menos mi tarde, desde que salí de la mansión, a dar ese estúpido paseo para relajarme, el cual me pareció una buena idea cuando se me ocurrió y que ahora no dejo de pensar que fue todo lo contrario.

De haber sabido que todo esto me pasaría, me hubiese quedado encerrada en mi cuarto, para evitar el dolor de cabeza que tengo por todo este asunto. Comenzando primero con el encuentro que tuve con la rubia idiota… aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, disfrute el meterme con ella.

Cuando salí de la mansión y escuche los gritos de una chica pidiendo auxilio, que provenía de un callejón, decidí ir a ver que ocurría, aunque en mi mente tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que se podría tratar. Decidí ir por el techo de una casa para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba. Grande fue mi sorpresa, al ver a una rubia alta con aires de rebelde y con un cuerpo en forma, enfrente de un grupo de seis hombres, que tenían acorralada a una chica, mi sorpresa solo aumento cuando la rubia en un rápido movimiento, tomo una lata vacía y la lanzo directo a la cabeza del que estaba más cerca de la chica, cayendo como peso muerto, inconsciente, sin duda, esa rubia tenia fuerza y agilidad, por como esquivaba fácilmente los pobres intentos de golpes que esos idiotas lanzaban.

En cualquier otra ocasión, al ver que la rubia lo tenía bajo control, me hubiese marchado tranquilamente, pero… había algo en ella, no sabía que era… tal vez ese aire rebelde que la rodeaba, ese cabello dorado que se me hacía algo conocido, su forma de moverse, de esquivar los golpes, el inquietante deseo que me invadió de querer ver esos ojos que estaban protegidos por las gafas de sol o el rápido latir de mi corazón que había empezado desde que la vi, que me hizo querer intervenir en su pelea y así fue… sinceramente no pensé en ese instante, solo me deje llevar, lo cual es algo muy extraño, ya que siempre he sido de las que calcula cada paso que da, más en una pelea. El acabar con los idiotas que quedaban en pie, no me tomo más de 5 minutos y el hacer enojar a la rubia menos de 2, no sé qué era lo que me impulsaba a ser sarcástica, arrogante, burlesca y algo coqueta con esa rubia, lo normal sería que fuese solo sarcástica y arrogante como con la mayoría de personas sin importancia que había a mi alrededor, pero capaz, era por esa facilidad de enojarse que tenía, que me divertía y que claramente mostraba al ejercer demasiada fuerza en el puño del pobre idiota de gorra, ese duelo de miradas que sostuvimos, que aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos supe que eran de un color intenso o por ese "análisis" que le hizo a mi trasero, al verlo más tiempo de lo debido y que se lo hice saber, lo que hizo que su vergüenza y enojo aumentara y que terminara de romperle la mano al idiota, lo cual me hizo más gracia.

En todo el camino de regreso a la Mansión, para encontrarme con Morgana, que me esperaba para llevarme al _Concilium,_ no deje de pensar en esa rubia, sin duda fue un encuentro extraño y divertido… al menos para mí, ya que me divertí burlándome de ella, prefería pensar en eso que en el latir de mi corazón, que aún me hacía preguntarme porque no dejaba de latir tan rápidamente en presencia de la rubia.

Pero dejando ese asunto de lado, decidí concentrarme en mi maestra y su repentina gana de que la acompañara al _Concilium_ , en ese momento no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón detrás de esa visita y siendo sincera ni lo sospechaba, con Morgana, nunca era fácil saber que pasaba por su mente, al igual que mi madre… o cualquier mujer de la familia Mills, tengo que admitir. Nos habíamos trasladado al lugar de trabajo de mis padres en auto, siendo llevadas por John, el esposo de Olga y un hombre muy amable. En todo ese tiempo no habíamos cruzado palabras, pero estaba segura que Morgana, sabía que algo me había pasado en esa salida y que en su momento me preguntaría.

Sin duda, cada vez que visitaba el _Concilium_ , no dejaba de maravillarme por la arquitectura que estas poseían, cada una de las instalaciones estaban unidas al gran edificio central de 19 pisos, transitado por una gran cantidad de personas, siguiendo a Morgana hasta una de las tantas entradas del edificio, nos dirigimos directo a uno de los dos ascensores que nos llevarían al último piso, lugar donde trabajan mis padres y demás miembros del concejo, Morgana aún no había dicho nada, pero podía ver en sus ojos ese brilló de travesura y esa casi imperceptible sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a hacerme alguna travesura, eso solo había aumentado mis dudas, pero sabía que el preguntar sería inútil, así que decidí mejor esperar y no me equivoque al hacerlo, porque sin duda me lleve grandes sorpresas, buenas como malas o mejor dicho molestas, que con solo recordar hace que mi dolor de cabeza aumente.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Bien, ya estamos aquí – rompió el silencio la mayor de las dos._

 _\- Eso veo… - dije, observando a ambos lados, para después dirigir mí mirada a mi maestra._

\- … _Vamos, pregunta Regina, sé que te mueres por hacerlo – siguió avanzando sin dirigirme la mirada._

 _\- ¿Me sacaras de mis dudas si lo hago? – levante la ceja, como clara duda, conociéndola no sería tan fácil._

 _\- Jajajajaja lo hare…pero no ahora, ya que llegamos un poco antes tendrás que esperar un poco mas_

 _Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, a Morgana le encantaba dejarme con la curiosidad, sabía que era una de las cosas que más odiaba, el no saber nada, actuar sin información, sin importar si fuera en una batalla o en algo tan simple como cocinar y a ella le encantaba dejarme en la deriva, por la única y simple razón de que encontraba mi cara de enojada adorable… sin duda pasaba demasiado tiempo con Zelena._

 _\- No te preocupes Regina, ya pronto te diré por qué estamos aquí – volteando a verme, soltando una pequeña risa al ver mi cara de enojada "sin duda se ve adorable" estoy segura que ese fue su pensamiento – pero antes, entra, te llevaras una gran sorpresa – abriendo la puerta y dándome paso para que entrara primero._

 _Eso último, me dejo más intrigada, que sorpresa será esa de la que me habla Morgana._

 _Al entrar a la sala, que por lo que podía apreciar era como una recepción, pude ver que en los sillones que se estaban en medio de la sala, frente a mí, se encontraba una persona sentada, dándome la espalda, que me impedía ver su rostro y que con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volteo a mi dirección. Al ver quien era, mi reacción fue de sorpresa, sin duda no esperaba encontrarme con ella aquí._

 _\- Belle - acercándome a ella y abrazándola con gran cariño._

 _\- Regina, ha pasado mucho tiempo – devolviéndome el abrazo._

 _Belle, era una de las pocas personas que podría llamar amiga y con la que podía dejar de lado mi frialdad, nos conocemos desde hace casi 11 años, los primeros años entre nosotras no fueron muy buenos, ni amigables, tengo que decir._

 _Siempre teníamos nuestros roces, pequeñas peleas o discusiones… que aunque me avergüenza decirlo, era yo quien las comenzaba, pero es que en ese entonces, tenía un concepto muy errado de Belle, pensando en ella como una mojigata, doble cara que se la pasaba metida en los libros para parecer un angelito ante los demás y esconder su verdadera cara… pensar algo así en ese entonces, aun hoy en día me avergüenza, aunque Belle lo encuentre divertido. Pero en lo que creo que no me equivoque, fue en lo de doble cara, porque cuando Belle se ha llegado a enojar, es alguien completamente diferente._

 _Con suerte con el tiempo y la gran paciencia de la ojiazul, me di cuenta de mi error y llegue a aceptarlo… lo cual fue algo difícil al ser como soy, pero al estar ahí para mí, apoyándome, escuchándome y aconsejándome en el momento más difícil de mi vida, además de soportar mi carácter y comentarios sarcásticos, característicos de toda una Mills, no pude evitar aceptar cuan equivocada estaba._

 _Con los años, nuestra amistad fue haciéndose más fuerte, hasta ser lo que hoy en día es y sinceramente… me alegro por ello. Belle no solo es una gran amiga, también es una muy buena concejera, además de buena compañera de pelea y una excelente estratega y conocedora de muchas cosas. Siendo hija del "Sabio de los cuatro Vientos" y líder de los maestros aire, Marco French, es algo de lo cual no me sorprende. Así como nosotros, los maestros fuego somos conocidos por nuestra habilidad en la estrategia, los maestros tierra por su gran defensa, los maestros agua por su agilidad y fluidez y los cambiantes por su fuerza, los maestros aire sobresalen por sus grandes conocimientos, su forma única de pelear y su habilidad estratégica tan buena como la nuestra y Belle era el mejor ejemplo de ello._

 _\- Me alegra volver a verte… querida – dije esto último sabiendo cuanto le disgustaba que la llamara así_

 _\- Por dios, Regina, sabes bien que odio que me digas así y más con ese tono – volteando los ojos, haciéndome más gracia._

 _\- Jajajaja, lo sé y por eso no pudo evitar decírtelo, querida_

 _\- Ok, ya basta, se ve que nunca cambias Mills – alejándose de mí y sentándose en uno de los sillones – pero aun así me alegra verte, ha pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos… la hora del té no es lo mismo sin tus comentarios sarcásticos.- tomando una taza de té que estaba en la mesa frente a ella._

 _Si había algo que me disgustara, así como a Belle le disgustaba que le llamara "querida", era la hora del té, que esa pequeña ojiazul con cara de angelito me obligaba a acompañarla, odio el té y las primeras veces la muy… desgraciada, se las había ingeniado para obligarme a beberlo, invitando a mi madre, mi hermana o a Morgana, que se le unían para fastidiarme, pero las últimas veces logre convencerla de dejarme beber café, en vez de ese horrible liquido llamado té, siempre he sido más amante de la cafeína, aunque Belle, siempre se quejara diciendo que beber café en la hora del té, era un sacrilegio… pero ni modo, si ella quería seguir teniendo la compañía y comentarios sarcásticos de esta sexy morena, dejando la modestia aparte, tenía que aceptar el café a la hora del té._

 _\- Es una pena querida, no sabes cuánto he extrañado esas largas charlas acompañadas de tu tan querido y asqueroso brebaje llamado té – solté con completo sarcasmos, dejando claro mi oído hacia esa bebida – pero sin importar cuantos años pasen, siempre preferiré por muy encima el café._

 _\- Tenía la esperanza de que en estos dos años sin vernos, hubieses cambiado de opinión, pero veo que no es así, es una pena, pero eso no te salva de acompañarme a la hora del té – dirigiéndome una mirada de "aun así no te escapas"- pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y dime que haces aquí, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí el verte entrar._

 _\- Quisiera poder aclarar tus dudas, pero por desgracia al igual que tú, no sé porque estoy aquí – sentándome en el otro sillón – Morgana me trajo aquí, sin decirme la razón._

 _En ese momento mi maestra, hizo acto de presencia, sentándose en el otro sillón que quedaba libre, justo a mi lado, regalándole una sonrisa a Belle, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de ella._

 _\- ¡Maestra Morgana!, perdón no la había visto antes_

 _\- No te preocupes Belle – restándole importancia – es bueno volver a verte, veo que has crecido un poco y que sigues amando el té._

 _\- Si jajaja así es y espero que también me pueda acompañar a la hora del té, como antes._

 _\- Claro que sí, será todo un placer, a comparación de esta pequeña a mi lado, yo si aprecio el té. – al escuchar eso no pude evitar voltear mis ojos, ya ambas comenzaba con eso._

 _\- Bueno, ya quedamos claras que sigo odiando el té, así que, Morgana – dirigiendo mi mirada a mi maestra que tenía una taza de té en sus manos – podrías por favor explicarme porque estoy aquí._

 _Por un minuto, que me pareció como una hora, todo quedo en silencio, Morgana seguía tranquila bebiendo de su te, con toda la paciencia del mundo, haciéndolo a propósito, hasta que al fin decidió dejar de hacerme sufrir con la espera y hablar._

 _\- Me imagino que tu padre no te dijo de que se trataba, verdad Belle – observando a la ojiazul._

 _\- Así es, mi padre no me dijo nada del porque venir, solo que esperara aquí._

 _\- Bien… las dos están aquí por la misma razón – observándonos – debido a cómo está la situación actualmente, el concejo tiene una misión, y decidió que ustedes las futuras cabezas de sus familias, llevaran a cabo tal misión._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir nosotras dos haremos equipo?_

 _\- No – confundiéndonos con ese no – como les dije, serán las herederas de las principales familias que forman el concejo, es decir ustedes dos y otras dos, en total serán cuatro._

 _\- Y sabes quienes son esas otras dos– afirme sabiendo que así seria_

 _\- Así es, pero no se los diré – junte mis cejas ante eso – no hagas ese gesto Regina, quieras o no tendrás que esperar para saber, esa información le corresponde al concejo dárselas, además de que las otras dos elegidas, también estarán en esa reunión._

\- … _ok – no me quedaba de otra que aceptar y esperar –_

 _\- Que hay de nuestros padres, ¿ellos aceptaron? – pregunto Belle, sabiendo como era su padre, así como los míos._

 _\- Como les dije, todo el concejo acepto la decisión, sus padres al fin aceptaron que no pueden seguir manteniéndolas fuera de esto… y esta es la prueba. –_

 _Escuchar eso me sorprendió y me alegro al mismo tiempo, que mis padres aceptaran el que participara significaba que daban su voto de confianza tanto en mí, como en mis habilidades, e iba a aprovecharla y no decepcionarlos, aunque estaba muy segura que mi padre debió de estar en contra al principio, con tal de protegerme. Estaba ansiosa por esa reunión, saber sobre la misión y por saber quiénes seria las otras dos, me alegraba que Belle, estuviera conmigo, sin duda su paciencia era algo que tranquilizaba, aunque me costara admitirlo, esos eran mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas, provocándome un susto y molestia al reconocer la voz._

 _\- ¡Regina! – Belle y Morgana que estaba frente a mí y a mi lado respectivamente, cambiaron su gesto de sorpresa a una risa, al saber mi molestia por la persona que acababa de llegar, sin más opción tuve que voltearme._

 _\- Robín que… sorpresa… ¿qué haces aquí? – cambiando mi tono a uno más frio y aguantando mis ganas de salir de ahí._

 _\- Hola Regina – regalándome una sonrisa que según él era encantadora – estoy acompañando a mi Padre – cuando escuche eso no pude evitar abrir mis ojos y pensar que posiblemente él podía ser uno de los otros dos elegidos para la misión._

 _Robín era hijo adoptivo, de nada más y nada menos que el Concejal y líder de los maestros tierra, Bealfire, el más estricto de todos. Lo conocí hace tres años, en un viaje que hice con Belle hacia la biblioteca que los maestros tierra tenían, para una investigación en que estaba ayudando a mi amiga ojiazul, Robín fue el encargado, de recibirnos y acompañarnos en toda nuestra estadía, fue como nuestro guía. Desde el primer día, el trataba de estar siempre a mi lado, tratando de platicar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, en ese entonces, yo era todavía más cerrada y fría que antes, por los sucesos que pasaron en mi vida unos años antes, así que no le hacía muy fácil la tarea a Robín sobre entablar una conversación conmigo, cuando lo único que hacía era contestarle con respuestas cortas y frías. Hasta que Belle decidió intervenir a su favor, diciéndome que no sería malo que le diera una oportunidad, más al ver su insistencia decidí hacerle caso a la ojiazul. Lo cual siempre me arrepentiré toda mi vida, al inicio todo fue tranquilo, platicábamos, eran conversaciones amenas de cualquier tipo, aunque la mayoría eran muy aburridas y había veces que se volvía cansado tenerlo pegado a mi siempre, cuando Belle termino la investigación y nos fuimos, respire aliviada, con el tiempo, aun hoy en día no sé cómo, consiguió mi número, empezó a enviarme mensajes, siempre diciéndome cuan bella era, que se alegraba el haberme conocido, cosas así, no había día en que no recibiera mensajes de él, y todo eso se estaba volviendo cansino._

 _Hasta que un día, volví a verlo, se apareció frente a mí de sorpresa, según acompañando a su padre en una reunión del Concilium, me pidió hablar a solas y acepte, ya estaba cansada así que, decidí aprovechar ese momento para hablar cara a cara con él y decirle que ya estaba cansada de sus constantes mensajes y que diera mi espacio, teniendo la esperanza de que entendiera, más errada no pude estar, cuando estuvimos a solas, me beso, me dijo que me amaba, que él sabía que yo también sentía lo mismo y que seriamos una gran pareja. Por dios hoy aun en día, no puedo evitar preguntarme de donde sacaba eso. Fue duro el aclararle que no sentía nada por él, que lo mayor que podía verlo es como un casi amigo, el relaciono esa respuesta como una forma de demostrar mi pena y esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos, diciendo que me daría tiempo, para que mi pena desapareciera y pudiéramos ser novios._

 _Pensé que más tarde él se daría cuenta de la verdad y borraría esa idea de su mente, y así creí los primeros dos meses que no supe de él, lástima que mi alegría no duro mucho, ya que volvió a lo mismo, no teniendo de otra que cambiar mi número. Por eso cada vez que lo veo o escucho, trato de huir para evitar no quemarlo, porque eso me metería en muchos problemas._

 _\- Espera, tú también participaras en la misión – pregunto Belle, sacándome de mis horribles recuerdos._

 _\- ¿Misión? – haciendo una cara de idiota_

 _\- No él no forma parte de la misión Belle – aclaro mi maestra, provocándome un gran alivio al saber eso._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – pregunto Belle nuevamente._

 _\- Supe que estarías aquí – dijo mirándome a mí – y no pude evitar venir a verte, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente Regina – tomando mi mano, la cual aparte rápidamente._

 _\- No tenemos ninguna conversación pendiente Robín, todo lo deje claro la última vez – hable lo más fríamente que pude._

 _\- Regina, por favor, ya ha pasado tiempo, puedes dejar de negarlo, se lo que sientes por mí, confía en mi – la insistencia y la negativa de aceptar la verdad de Robín, no hacía más que enojarme e irritarme, lo cual no era bueno._

 _\- Robín por última vez… . – tratando de calmarme._

\- … _Sabes – tuve la esperanza de que al fin entendiera mis palabras – amo lo penosa que eres, al no poder aceptar tus sentimientos ante los demás, me causa mucha ternura, pero ya te dije Regina, te amo, puedes confiar en mí, lo importante es que entre nosotros sepamos nuestros sentimientos_

 _Con esto último, acabo con mi paciencia, ya mucho había aguantado, y el no entendía por las buenas maneras, así que se lo iba a aclarar por las malas… lo quemare y lo convertiré en carbón, tal vez así entendería, no me importaba las consecuencias, al diablo con ellas._

 _Ya podía sentir como el calor en la sala aumentaba, y como el calor en mis manos aumentaba más rápidamente, hasta casi convertirse en llamas, estaba a punto de quemarle todo su cabello, cuando unos golpes en la puerta, me detuvieron, avisándonos que la otras dos elegidas ya estaban presentes y que se requería nuestra presencia. Sin querer ese llamado salvo a Robín de usar injertos de piel en su cara por el resto de su vida y quedar sin cabello. Belle me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la fuerza, ambas ignorando los llamados de Robín._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

\- … _sí, estoy bien – claramente eso era una mentira y Belle lo sabía, pero era mejor controlarme y concentrarme en lo importante._

 _Cuando entramos, tengo que admitir que me lleve otra gran sorpresa, y esta vez no sabría si calificarla como buena o mala. Frente a mí, al lado de una morena alta con mechas rojas, estaba nada más y nada menos, que la rubia, con la que me había topado horas antes, pero esta vez sin sus lentes puestos y sus ojos... sus ojos eran entre verdes y azules, no me equivocaba cuando pensé que serían de un color intenso, tan conocidos para mí, pero sin recordar de donde, provocando que mi corazón latiera más rápidamente que en nuestro primer encuentro y que preferí pensar que era por los nervios de estar frente a todo el consejo. Antes del encuentro con Robín, estoy segura que hubiese encontrado algo divertido la forma en como reacciono al verme, pero mi humor no estaba para eso, así que le regale una mirada arrogante de mi parte. Después del silencio que se había instaurado en la sala, que desapareciera la cara de sorpresa de todos y terminara de contar hasta diez para controlar mi molestia por las palabras del concejal, inicio una tonta discusión entre el concejal Bealfire y quien sospecho es Cruella de Vil por el color de su cabello, hasta que mi madre y otra concejal de cabello corto, que sospecho es Snow White maestra agua, los detuvieron y no pude evitar sentir cierto regocijo por las palabras de mi madre._

 _Claro que mi regocijo no me duro mucho, cuando nos explicaron que nos dividirían en parejas, tuve la esperanza que me tocara con Belle, para mi desgracia así no fue, y terminaron emparejándome con la rubia escandalosa e idiota, con mi paciencia casi al límite, mi reacción fue la de gritar._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos al mismo tiempo_

 _\- Hay algún problema con nuestra decisión – pregunto el padre de Belle, algo sorprendido, estoy segura que al igual que él, mis padres deben estarlo por mi reacción poco común._

 _\- ¡Claro que hay un problema! – grito la rubia idiota – no pienso traba… - decidí interrumpirla_

 _\- Disculpe, concejal Marco, lo que ella quiere decir, es que… ¿en que se han basado para tomar esa decisión? – pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila y no mostrar mi desacuerdo._

\- … _entendemos su pregunta, señorita Mills – voltea ver a la concejal Aurora – sabemos que usted y la señorita French son amigas desde hace tiempo, así como la señorita Lucas y la Señorita Charming, pero nuestra decisión se tomó basándonos en sus habilidades._

 _\- Así es, según sus habilidades y la opinión de sus padres, nos dimos cuenta que esta división sería la más apropiada para la misión que les daremos. – termino de explicar el concejal al lado de Aurora._

 _\- Bien, ya aclarado ese punto, es hora de que les expliquemos de que va su misión – dijo el concejal Bealfire, sin darnos ninguna oportunidad de objeción, no quedándonos de otra que aceptar. – como sabrán, hace pocos días, los rebeldes realizaron múltiples ataques a diferentes edificios de la cuidad, hubo pérdidas humanas como materiales. En esos edificios, trabajaban tanto maestros, no maestros y cambiantes, las operaciones en esos edificios se basaban en creación de útiles, textiles, laboratorios de producción de ciertas medicinas, entre otras cosas. Esos ataques, fueron una clara advertencia y aclaración de quienes serían sus próximos objetivos._

 _\- ¿Tienen idea de a quien piensan atacar en el futuro? – pregunto Belle, pensando igual que yo._

 _\- Así es, los edificios afectados son la prueba – explico el concejal Charming y padre de la rubia a mi lado – pudiendo atacar, lugares con mayor importancia para nosotros, los rebeldes decidieron atacar estos edificios – apareciendo detrás de ellos, varias imágenes de los edificios que sufrieron el atentado, uno de ellos era en el cual ayude a la chica rubia… espera… ¿rubia?… - esos es debido a que estos edificios pertenecen a dos familias importantes de StoryBrooke y concejales… es decir a la Concejal Cruella De Vil y los Concejales Aurora y Felipe._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que ellos son los blancos de los próximos ataques de los rebeldes – afirme después de todo lo que nos dijeron._

 _\- Exacto, es por eso que la misión, se trata de proteger a los concejales – dijo mi padre, con tono serio, algo poco común en el – por ello las dividimos en dos parejas, cada una debe protegerles de todo peligro._

 _\- Si los rebeldes llegasen a tener éxito, el caos invadiría StoryBrooke, tomarían provecho de ello, atacando las diferentes sucursales de amabas empresa, tomando el control de ellas poniéndonos contra la espada y la pared, ganando armamento, tecnología y aliados más poderosos, por ello no podemos permitir que eso pase. – termino diciendo el concejal Bealfire. – Ruby Lucas y Belle French, ustedes estarán encargadas del cuidado y protección de los Concejales Felipe y Aurora. Regina Mills y Emma Charming, protegerán a nuestra Concejal Cruella De Vil. Estarán con ellos todo el tiempo posible. – perfecto al parecer mis próximos días serán en compañía de la rubia idiota y de la excéntrica Cruella de Vil._

 _\- Tengan cuidado y no se confíen de sus enemigos – hablo la líder de los cambiantes y abuela de la morena llamada Ruby – las investigaciones que hemos llevado acabo de esos ataques recientes, nos demuestran que los rebeldes han mejorado sus armas y creando nuevas, haciéndolos más peligrosos._

 _\- Confiamos en sus habilidades y sabemos que sabrán enfrentar y solucionar cada problema que tendrán enfrente, puede que por el momento no estén conforme por como las hemos dividido, pero créannos, es la decisión correcta, ya se darán cuenta de ello. – mirándonos a todas con cariño y una sonrisa, la concejal Snow, lo que me hizo calmarme y recordar que esto era lo que quería, un voto de confianza y la oportunidad de hacer algo, y si el precio es trabajar al lado de la rubia idiota, lo aceptare, capaz y no sea tan malo._

 _\- No es necesario decirles que esta es una misión secreta y que muy pocos saben de ella, solo nosotros y ciertos miembros de las fuerzas especiales sabrán, así que deben ser discretas – al fin hablando mi madre que todo ese tiempo estuvo en silencio, como siempre queriendo tener la última palabra. Dando por terminada la reunión._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Después de la reunión, se decidió que ese mismo día empezaríamos con la misión, me despedí de Belle, prometiéndole que asistiría a su tonta hora del té y que ya platicaríamos la próxima vez, estoy segura que se muere de ganas por preguntarme de donde conozco a la rubia, mis padres y los demás concejales, quedaron discutiendo otros asuntos. Al final mi pareja termino siendo la rubia idiota que tengo que admitir me sorprendió saber que es hija y heredera de los Charming, y por consiguiente maestra agua, y ahora que estoy cerca de ella mis latidos siguen siendo rápidos y esa sensación que me invade el corazón, siempre que ella está cerca de mí. Por lo que veo sigue enojada por nuestro encuentro de la mañana lo cual me hace pensar que no será tan malo si puedo divertirme a costa de ella.

Y regresando al inicio… aquí estoy a la par de la Señorita Charming, me niego a llamarla por su nombre, escoltando a Cruella De Vil que nos había llevado a un gran edificio de un piso, no había dejado de tener esa sonrisa en el rostro, guiándonos a quien sabe dónde, sin decirnos nada, hasta que de pronto se detiene frente a una gran puerta, se puede escuchar mucho ruido del otro lado, pero no pude identificar que era, hasta que abrió la puerta, dejando salir una gran cantidad de perros, dejándome a mí y a la señorita Charming sorprendidas y asustadas por semejante cantidad. Siendo rodeadas rápidamente por los perros, olfateándonos, lamiendo mis botas de tacón y mordiéndolas, y justo ahora cuando doy un paso, siento algo blando debajo de la suela de mi bota, sospechando lo que podría ser, bajo mi mirada, para comprobar mis sospechas y así fue, escuchando una carcajada proveniente de la rubia a mi lado burlándose de mi "suerte".

Es aquí en este momento, rodeada de perros, con mi bota aplastando un "regalito" de algún perro, con la carcajada de la tonta rubia a mi lado y recordando mi encuentro con el estúpido e insoportable de Robín que empiezo a creer que hoy no es mi día y eso que aún falta algunas horas para que termine… pero eso si… no dudo que en lo que queda del día, hare sufrir a esta rubia idiota, eso es seguro.

* * *

 **Diganme su opinion, les gustaria el proximo capitulo desde el punto de vista de Regina o no ? Que dicen? XD**


	6. Chapter 4 parte 2

**Bien, aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo 4, aunque viendolo bien no se si deberia considerarse segunda parte por los cambios que le hice, como sea, se los dejo a criterio de ustedes. Esta vez, siguiendo la sugerencia de Love Girl, decidi intercalar y hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Emma, a ver que les parece.  
**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan (kykyo-chan, love girl, Candy) y pues aquellos que lean, que comenten, creanme inspiran con sus comentarios, no importa si es una carita feliz, una linea o un testamento. A y les invito a leer mi otra historia "Ladron de Novias" es una adaptacion, que hoy mas tarde subire el siguiente capitulo.**

 **pd: este capitulo te lo dedico Candy, Feliz cumple! XD.**

 **Ni OUAT, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Parte 2

 **Pov Emma**

Empiezo a creer que el karma existe, al observar la cara de la morena a mi lado que tenía una expresión de lo más graciosa, no pude evitar reírme de ella y regocijarme, tomándolo como un pago por nuestro primer encuentro, sinceramente ver su cara no tiene precio, los gestos que hace al ver a todo esos perros alrededor de ella, solo hace que mi risa aumente, lo cual parece que provoca que salga de sus pensamientos y que me dirigiera una mirada, y estoy segura que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra, pero como soy lo suficientemente terca y orgullosa le mantengo la mirada, dejándole claro que necesitara más que una mirada oscura y sexy… digo una mirada oscura llena de odio hacia mí para que me acobarde.

Cuando veo que abre la boca para decirme seguramente palabras "dulces", esto lo digo con completo y absoluto sarcasmo; pero antes de que eso pasara, ambas observamos como un perro se detiene frente a mí, oliendo mi bota, para después levantar su pata y rociármela… maldito Karma… esta vez creo que cambiamos lugares, porque estoy segura que tengo una expresión igual o peor que Regina tenía antes y estoy completamente segura, aunque solo la conozca un día, que ella está gozando en estos momentos, mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia y levantando una ceja, como si hubiese sido ella quien le ordeno al perro el orinarme encima y no me equivoque al levantar mi mirada pude ver esa misma expresión y empezamos otro duelo de miradas.

\- Veo que le han caído bien a mis niños – nos interrumpió la Concejal Cruella con ese acento tan característico.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte cuando ambas dirigimos nuestras miradas a la Concejal, no creyendo lo que decía, ni pudiendo evitar levantar ambas cejas por mi incredulidad.

\- Esa es la forma de mostrar que les caen bien – lo dijo con total seriedad, que pensé que de un momento a otro diría que es broma o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así.

¡¿En serio, su forma de demostrar cariño es regando mi bota y poniendo minas en el camino para que las pisemos?! Pues si es así prefiero caerles mal, pero claro preferí no expresar mi opinión y dejarlo todo en mi cabeza, porque no creo que le agrade oírlo a la Concejal y además por la forma de levantar las cejas de la morena, estoy segura que piensa casi igual que yo, más porque ella fue la que tuvo más "suerte".

\- Pues es una forma… única, de expresar que le agradamos, Concejal – se aventuró a decir Regina, yo solo esperaba el grito de la concejal ordenándole a los perros que nos atacaran, porque aunque Regina lo hubiese dicho con una expresión de "no me afecta nada" el tono rígido que uso fue muy claro.

\- Jajajajajaja – ok, esa reacción ninguna de las dos la esperaba – sin duda no les agrado ¿verdad? Jajajaja – claro que no, a quien le agradaría.

\- … ¿no le molesta? – pregunte con curiosidad, ya que me sorprendía, su forma de caminar, vestir y de hablar mostraban que era una persona que estaba siempre al mando y que no le gustaba que le contradijeran.

\- ¿Molestarme? Claro que no Dear – haciendo un gesto con su mano - es algo normal, ¿a quien le gustaría que un perro marcara como territorio su zapato?, por no hablar de lo que le paso a la suela de tu bota, Dear – señalando a Regina, recordándole su desgracia y claro causándome risa. – Lo que si me hubiese molestado seria que alguna de ustedes hubiese hecho algún gesto de desprecio hacia mis queridos niños – siguió explicando, mientras se adentraba más en el gran salón y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que la siguiéramos.

Cuando entramos, claro primero fijándonos muy detenidamente por donde pisábamos para evitar cualquier accidente, pudimos observar el interior del salón y tengo que decir que, ese lugar era un paraíso para perros, el salón era más grande de lo que se podía observar desde la entrada, estaba lleno de juguetes para perros, pelotas de todos los tamaños, había cuerdas que colgaban del techo en las cuales los perros saltaban y las mordían, habían cojines de todos los tamaños y formas, unos eran en forma de bistec, de pelota de béisbol, en forma de huesos y lo más impresionante es que había un tobogán y túnel y otras cosas que había visto solo en concursos para perros que a mi madre le encantan ver. Solamente la esquina derecha, enfrente de un gran ventanal que daba vista a un hermoso patio, había una mesa de cinco asientos, libre de juguetes.

Nos dirigimos en dirección de la mesa, no podía evitar voltear a todos los lados, observando a todos los perros, unos dormían, otros jugaban y otros nos miraban con curiosidad, Regina que iba a mi lado y que no me había dirigido ni una palabra, seguía con la mirada en frente, sin voltear a ver a los perros. Una vez llegamos, la primera en sentarse fue por supuesto la Concejal, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que nos sentáramos frente a ella. Hasta que estuvimos sentadas, me di cuenta que ya estaba todo preparado para una pequeña merienda, la Concejal nos ofreció te para beber, nunca fui muy amante del té, aunque mi madre se empeñara en decirnos a mi padre y a mí que era una bebida relajante, el té nunca fue lo mío y por el gesto de Regina, puedo asegurar que tampoco el de ella.

\- Bien, ya que estamos sentadas, podemos platicar de forma más calmada – empezando a beber su te – hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar y me imagino que tendrán algunas dudas.

\- Mmm, pues para mí, mi única duda por el momento es, si habrá que acompañarla hasta para ir al baño – puede que fuese algo ridículo, pero sinceramente en la reunión no fueron muy explícitos con ese "todo el tiempo posible"

\- Jajajajajaja creo que no será necesario querida – al parecer encontraba gracioso mi duda, me alegraba que se riera y que no se lo tomara mal, porque no sería nada bueno meter la pata el primer día – aunque, entiendo tu duda, es decir, algunos de mis accionistas hacen que sus guardaespaldas los acompañen hasta en el baño, lo cual lo veo extremista y ridículo – haciendo un gesto con su mano.

\- Yo si tengo una importante duda y no estúpida como esa – dijo Regina dándome una mirada que claramente me decía "idiota", por lo cual no pude quedarme callada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte con claro enojo a la morena

\- Lo que escucho, Señorita Charming – esta vez mirándome directamente – esa pregunta fue estúpida, aunque claro no me debería sorprender viniendo de usted.

\- No me conoces para que hables así de mí – señalándola con un dedo y retándola con la mirada.

Claro que ella no retrocedió y sin pestañar se acercó más a mí, invadiendo mí espacio – Suficiente he conocido de usted en este día, como para saber de qué hablo, querida – hablo mientras seguíamos con el duelo de miradas – usted es una idiota, impulsiva, que no piensa en las consecuencia, se deja llevar fácilmente y terca, creo ya lo dije, pero lo volveré a decir… es una idiota.

Ok, si ella creía que me iba a quedar callada después de todo lo que dijo, se equivoca, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

\- Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás sabes – sin retroceder un poco – en todo este día, me ha quedado claro que, eres una mujer arrogante, sarcástica, metiche, engreída, controladora y creída.

Todo quedo en silencio, ninguna dijo nada, solo estábamos cara a cara, invadiendo el espacio de la otra y retándonos con la mirada, hasta que alguien volvió a hablar y no fue ninguna de nosotras dos.

\- Y ahora es cuando se besaran y dirán que fue amor a primera vista lo que sintieron – si así es… no espera… ¡¿Qué?! Volteo a ver al concejal, que al ver nuestras caras, empezó a reírse.

Estoy segura que mi cara parece un tomate de lo roja que debe estar y el ardor en mis mejillas me lo indica y esto solo aumenta al darme cuenta de lo cercana que estábamos, así que me aparto lo más rápido que puedo y observo como Regina hace lo mismo, solo que con más calma, además que también esta sonrojada y hace que se vea más... linda, puede que hayamos peleado y todo eso, pero no puedo negar que esta morena sarcástica es linda, veo como aparta su pelo hacia atrás, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, ustedes sí que son divertidas, si no hubiese investigado sobre ustedes, diría que ambas se conocen de hace años o que son novias, Jajajaja – ignorando lo último que dijo, prefiero concentrarme en lo que dijo de investigarnos.

\- ¿Usted nos ha investigado? – pregunto Regina, expresando mi misma pregunta e igual ignorando lo último que la Concejal había dicho con respecto a nosotras.

\- Así es querida – creo que al ver nuestros rostro decidió explicarse – Ustedes serán las encargadas de cuidarme y protegerme, es claro que quiera saber más de ustedes que sus nombres y de que familia vienen - en qué momento empezó a fumar, me pregunte a mí misma – y tengo que admitir que lo que encontré sobre ustedes es muy interesante – esta vez su sonrisa no fue de burla, sino de ansiedad creo – espero con ansias el verlas a ambas en acción… pero bueno, ¿cuál era tu pregunta? querida – señalo a Regina.

Tomo un momento para que Regina hiciera su pregunta, creo que aun asimilaba lo que había dicho la Concejal y preguntándose qué es lo que había investigado sobre nosotras.

\- En la reunión, ustedes dijeron que nadie más que unas pocas personas debían saber acerca de esta misión y que necesitaban a personas de confianza para llevarla a cabo – mmm ahora que lo dice, tiene razón, acaso será posible que… - eso significa que hay...

\- ¿Qué hay traidores?... si se sospecha eso, pero no es algo que se haya confirmado aún.

\- Pero todo el concejo ya tiene sospecha de ello, y en algo se deben de basar para esa duda, por eso es que son más cuidadosos, ¿no es así? – hable después de analizar lo que habían dicho.

\- Así es… pero bueno, no hablemos de eso – terminando de fumar su cigarrillo – concentrémonos en lo que importa. Como sabrán soy dueña, jefa y científica de las Empresas De Vil, que su principal rama es la del armamento y medicina, siempre he preferido hacer visitas de revisión a las diferentes fábricas y sucursales que están ubicadas por toda la cuidad, lo cual me convierte en un blanco fácil, así que, antes siquiera que digan que deje de hacer tales visitas por seguridad, les advierto que no lo hare. En ningún momento de mi vida he sido cobarde y mucho menos lo seré ahora.

\- Al igual que usted, pienso lo mismo Concejal, nunca he sido de las que eviten un enfrentamiento, ni de estrategias cobardes – hablo Regina con completa seriedad y una postura que dejaba en claro su opinión respecto a esconderse o evitar una batalla – Cuando peleo mi único propósito es vencer y esta no será la excepción.

\- Al fin, estamos de acuerdo en algo – puede que desde que nos conocimos solo pasáramos discutiendo o en una constante guerra de miradas, pero pienso que en el momento de una batalla no tendremos problemas… espero – tampoco soy de las que huye y me atrevo a hablar por ambas – volteo a ver a la morena y en esta ocasión compartimos una mirada de mutuo acuerdo – Mientras nosotras la protejamos, nada le pasara y esos rebeldes que se atrevan a atacarla sufrirán las consecuencias.

Es increíble como con solo una sonrisa, esta mujer, algo excéntrica, que debemos proteger, es capaz de transmitir mucho. La sonrisa que nos dio esta vez estaba llena de alegría, orgullo y ansiedad, demostrando cuan de acuerdo estaba con lo que hemos dicho.

En ese momento, uno de los tantos perros que había en el salón, se le acerco a la Concejal y esta lo acaricia y lo coloca en su regazo, esto hace que mi curiosidad se despierte y una pregunta se formule en mi boca. Nunca he sido de las que se callan cuando de curiosidad se trata y esta vez no será la excepción.

\- Este… puedo hacerle una pregunta Concejal – llame su atención.

\- Claro querida, pero deja de llamarme Concejal y llámame Cruella, esto va para ambas, después de todo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas – ok eso es mejor para mí.

\- Ok… Cruella ¿Por qué tiene tantos perros? – De reojo puedo ver como Regina revira los ojos – No revires los ojos, sé muy bien que también te mueres por saber – le digo a la morena.

\- No me compare con usted y su curiosidad de niño, Señorita Charming – curiosidad de niño, como si ella no quisiera saber.

\- Aja, si claro hazte la que no quiere saber.

\- Jajajajaja ya bueno, antes de que comiencen con otra pelea de pareja – ¡¿dijo pareja?! Empiezo a creer que lo hace apropósito – te responderé a tu pregunta. Siendo sincera, me esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta tarde o temprano.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – ja, y dice que no se muere por saber.

\- Bueno, soy la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes en todo el mundo, además de ser la cabeza de la familia De Vil, por ello, la gente se pregunta, que hace una mujer como yo y más por mi elegancia, con un montón de perros, muchos piensan que lo hago como una obra de caridad o algo así – explicaba mientras seguía acariciando al perro – pero están equivocados… Verán, en algún momento de mi vida, por diversas razones, aun cuando pertenecía a una familia importante, fui traicionada, me arrebataron todo, me echaron de mi hogar, y me dejaron en la calle, en ese entonces pensé que, aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos me darían una mano y me ayudarían… pero no fue así, al no tener ya nada, me dieron la espalda. Tiempo después, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza y vivía en un callejón, sola y sin nada, ante mí se apareció un perro pequeño herido, no tenía ni para cuidarme a mí misma, pero al verlo herido, no pude evitarlo, lo cure y lo cuide, aun en mis condiciones. – al escucharle hablar, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, lo que habrá sufrido en ese entonces – cuando estuvo completamente curado, decidió quedarse conmigo, poco a poco ese cachorro junto con otros, empezaron a acompañarme, me llevaban sobras de comida, y me hacían compañía en todo momento, sin importar nada. – tanto Regina como yo podemos ver la sonrisa llena de cariño al recordar.

\- Ellos hicieron lo que su propia familia y amigos debían hacer por usted – hablo Regina con una voz de entendimiento.

\- Así es, increíble no, un montón de perros fueron quienes me cuidaron y acompañaron en mi momento más oscuro, en vez de mi supuesta familia y amigos… por ello, cuando recupere todo lo que había perdido, cambie y decidí crear este lugar, un lugar para aquellos que me cuidaron y se convirtieron en parte de mi familia, quienes me enseñaron el verdadero significado de familia – dijo sonriendo con verdadero cariño – es por eso que tengo tantos perros, querida.

Cuando hice mi pregunta, sin duda, no me esperaba una respuesta como esta, ahora entiendo bien y no puedo evitar sentir algo de admiración, por esta mujer, que aun con una apariencia de alguien superficial, es todo lo contrario.

\- Puede que muchos lo vean como algo ridículo, pero eso es algo que me importa en lo más mínimo, pero la vida me ha enseñado, que existen personas, las cuales les entregas tu confianza y amor, solo para que terminen apuñalándote por la espalda.

\- Si, tiene razón – esa respuesta de la morena, me ha llamado la atención, ¿será que ella también fue traicionada?

\- Bueno… yo no lo veo ridículo, al contrario, tengo que aceptar que me ha despertado cierta admiración hacia usted y con todo respeto, en verdad que las apariencias engañan, usted es el mejor ejemplo en eso – dije mientras comía una de las galletas que había en la mesa – además siempre me han gustado los perros y me alegra que alguien los cuide como usted lo hace.

\- Bien entonces, si es así, que te parece sacar a pasar a estos cinco niños, querida, antes de irnos – al escuchar eso, casi me ahogo con la galleta, mientras Cruella se levantaba y señalaba a cinco perros, tres eran de tamaño mediano, pero los otros dos, sí que parecían osos.

\- ¿Qué?... bueno yo… este – me quede sin saber que decir, ya que, no se me ocurría nada para salirme de esta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Señorita Charming?, me imagino que será un gran placer para usted el sacar a pasearlos – juro que por un momento pensé, que Regina no diría nada y se mantendría fuera de esto, pero veo que me equivoque, debe ser su forma de hacerme sufrir por reírme de ella – después de todo dijo que le encantaba los perros – esa sonrisa de satisfacción y esa ceja levantada… si sin duda lo hace para hacerme sufrir.

Sin saber que decir, traicionada por mis propias palabras y claro con Regina para echarle más leña al fuego, no pude negarme y termine sacando a esos tres perros y dos osos, porque sí, me niego a ver a los más grandes como perros, ese tamaño no era normal. Para hacerlo resumido… termine siendo arrastrada por todo el patio, que tengo que admitir era inmenso, los primeros cinco minutos fueron calmados, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a correr los cinco, tomada por sorpresa no pude evitar ser arrastrada por casi diez minutos, cuando al fin pude tomar el control mi camisa que antes era blanca ahora era crema por suerte me había quitado mi chaqueta antes de darles el paseo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, más bien fueron ellos los que me dieron un paseo… por el suelo.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos a una de las fábricas que está cercana del paraíso de los perros, así es como decidí llamar a ese lugar, al parecer Cruella quería hacer una visita de revisión en esa fábrica, ya que recientemente habían tenido ciertos problemas con la maquinaria. Una vez llegado, mientras nos adentrábamos más a la fábrica, todos aquellos que trabajaban allí, saludaban con una sonrisa a la empresaria, se notaba que era una persona querida y respetada por todos sus trabajadores. Claro que también notaba la sonrisa burlesca que había aparecido en la cara de la morena desde que me vio entrar con mi ropa toda sucia.

\- Hasta cuando dejaras de tener esa sonrisa burlesca en tu rostro – le pregunte.

\- No sé de qué habla, Señorita Charming – además de burlesca, se hace la inocente.

\- Si claro, hazte la que no sabe, por cierto podrías dejar de llamarme Señorita Charming, llámame Emma, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, por desgracia, además yo te llamo Regina – le dije ya cansada de que me llamara Señorita Charming.

\- El que usted tenga el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre sin mi consentimiento no significa que yo lo hare, Señorita Charming – recalcando lo último – además apenas nos conocemos de hoy y no pienso tomar tanta confianza con una idiota como usted. – mira que si sabe cómo poner todo a su beneficio.

\- Pero, eso no te ha dado ningún problema al coquetear conmigo ¿no? – veo como abre los ojos de la sorpresa, si creía que me quedaría callada, que equivocada esta – Y si no quieres llamarme por mi nombre al menos llámame Swan. – ahora levanta una ceja como duda así que decidí mejor explicarme.

\- Cuando ayudaba a la Fuerzas Especiales, las primeras veces lo hacía a escondida de mis padres, así que tuve que cambiar mi apellido por otro y como el emblema de nuestra casa tiene un cisne, decidí llamarme Emma Swan – en ese tiempo, más que por otra razón, era porque quería que me conocieran por mí, no por mi familia – así que con el tiempo me acostumbre a ello y ya que eres tan terca y orgullosa para llamarme por mi nombre, al menos llámame Swan.

Pensé que me contestaría, pero solo siguió caminando como si no le hubiese dicho nada. En verdad que esta mujer, terminara por acabar mi paciencia y eso que no tengo mucha.

Después de eso, seguimos a Cruella, sin dirigirnos ni una palabra, mientras la Concejal de blanco abrigo, hablaba con un par de sus trabajadores sobre una máquina, yo observaba hacia todos los lados, maravillada por ese lugar, podía ver que todo era de última tecnología. Unos gritos y un ruido extraño me llamo la atención y dirigí mi mirada a donde se encontraba Cruella. Al parecer, la máquina que estaba supervisando, ha empezado a sobrecalentarse.

\- La temperatura de la maquina no disminuye jefa – escuche decir a uno de los científicos a Cruella.

\- Abran las válvulas, eso debe servir para que la presión disminuya y la temperatura de la maquina baje – podía ver como Cruella, apretaba varias teclas y los otros dos científico hacían lo que les habían ordenado.

\- No sirve de nada, ya abrimos las válvulas y la presión no disminuye.

\- ¿Qué pasa si la presión y la temperatura no bajan? – pregunto Regina, observando como todos apretaban varias teclas.

\- En el interior de la maquina se encuentran varias sustancias peligrosas, deben estar a una temperatura adecuada, ya que son muy susceptibles a las temperaturas altas, si sigue aumentando, provocara una explosión y todos los que estamos aquí no podremos escaparnos de ella – eso si no era algo bueno, si eso pasa muchos morirán – has que suene la alarma y que todo el personal de este piso salgan – ordenaba Cruella a uno de sus trabajadores.

\- Jefa, usted también debe de salir, no podemos hacer nada, si se queda aquí no tendrá tiempo suficiente para salir.

\- No, algo debe de poder hacerse, necesitamos bajar la temperatura.

\- Solo se necesita bajar la temperatura de la máquina para que no explote, ¿verdad? – pregunte, para confirmar.

\- Si así es, una vez que tenga una temperatura adecuada, puedo cerrar el sistema de la máquina y evitar que explote – Bien… si solo hay que enfriar esa cosa, no habrá problema.

Sin decir una palabra, camino directo a la sala en que la maquina se encontraba, mientras lo hago, siento la mirada de Regina en mi espalda, debe sospechar que planeo algo, así que solo me observa. Cuando entro, puedo sentir la presión del cuarto, aun cuando estoy a unos dos metros de distancia puedo sentir el calor que emana de la máquina, pero no es nada comparado a las temperaturas que el anciano con que me ha hecho entrenar. Estando a un paso de distancia de la máquina, elevo mis manos y las coloco lo más cerca posible, sin llegar a tocarla, solo necesito concentrarme un poco, elimino todo pensamiento y ruido de mi alrededor, dejo de escuchar los gritos de los científicos pidiéndome salir, lo último que desaparece de mi mente, es la mirada de Regina. Pasan unos minutos, no sé cuánto exactamente, pero cuando los abro, ya la temperatura ha bajado y la presión que se sentía desapareció. Al salir puedo ver las caras de sorpresa de todos, tengo que admitir que la cara de sorpresa de Cruella es algo graciosa, por el contrario Regina solo me observa, me analiza, para después levantar una ceja y darme una sonrisa que no sabría cómo interpretar.

\- Vaya, tengo que decir que no me esperaba eso – Cruella se acercó a mí – Gracias querida, no has salvado de un buen problema.

\- No hay problema – levante mis hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Ahora, el asunto es el descubrir que causo este incidente – junto a los otros, empezaron a teclear y decir cosas que no entendía, dejando a Regina y a mí solo como observadoras.

\- Los sistemas de las válvulas, además del sistema de enfriamiento presentan varias fallas y anomalías.

\- Eso significa que fue sabotaje – no dudo de eso, acaso será que los rebeldes han podido entrar a las instalaciones.

\- Si, pero ¿cómo pudieron los rebeldes entrar y sabotear tan fácilmente la maquina? – Pregunte sin dudar de que ellos son los responsables.

\- … Haciéndose pasar por un trabajador de la fábrica – todos volteamos a ver a la morena que estaba a mi lado con una mano en su barbilla, pensando, esperábamos con ansias el que explicara a que se refería – No sé cuánto tiempo llevara como trabajador de esta fábrica, ni cuantos rebeldes serán, pero lo más probable es que lleve más de algunos meses, esperando el momento indicado para actuar, encontrándolo justo ahora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Cruella, que empezaba a tener una expresión de enojo.

\- Según lo que usted dijo Cruella, esa máquina venia presentando problemas desde hace algún tiempo, no dudo que eso haya sido provocado por los rebeldes, comenzaron con fallas pequeñas y repetidas, para así hacer que usted viniera a hacer una revisión a la máquina y al venir hoy, vieron la oportunidad perfecta, saboteando los sistemas para que la maquina explotara y usted saliera herida o en el peor de los casos muerta – tengo que admitir, que la habilidad de análisis y deducción que tiene Regina es sorprendente.

\- Pero ¿cómo sabremos quién fue el que hizo el sabotaje?, somos muchos trabajadores en esta fábrica, ir interrogando uno por uno, le dará el tiempo al culpable o los culpables de huir – en eso tenía razón una de las trabajadoras, no creo que haya dejado evidencia en la cámaras de la máquina.

\- Fácil – odio cuando nos hace esperar, veo que le gusta mantener el suspenso – puede que no dejara ninguna pista en la maquinaria, pero estoy segura que sabría bien, que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que explotara, así que, lo más seguro que al instante de hacer el sabotaje salió de aquí. – entonces eso significa que…

\- En las cámaras del pasillo que conecta al ascensor y las escaleras, debe de poder verse – dije sacando conclusión rápidamente después de oírla.

\- Exacto – mirándome con aprobación – si buscamos en las cámaras unos minutos antes de que entráramos, podremos ver al responsable.

No había terminado de explicar Regina, cuando Cruella ya estaba revisando las cámaras del pasillo, todos estábamos atentos a los videos, cuando al fin pudimos observar a un tipo de bata, de altura mediana y cabello castaño, quitándose los lentes y escondiendo algo en su bolsillo, rápidamente, Cruella dio la orden a los científicos que se quedaran ahí y que dieran aviso a la seguridad del lugar y que buscaran al tipo por las cámaras, mientras se dirigía a la salida, con nosotras detrás, la concejal iba con una expresión muy seria, demostrando su enojo y me daba una idea de que cuando atrapáramos al culpable lo haría sufrir.

Al salir al pasillo, nos encontramos de frente con el culpable, al parecer venía a asegurarse si la explosión había ocurrido o no, lo cual a mi opinión fue estúpido hacer eso, pero mejor para nosotras. Al vernos, no dudo y saco un arma de su bolsillo, disparándonos sin dudar y sin apuntar, en una reacción rápida, cubrí con mi cuerpo a Cruella y Regina hacia fuego control, lanzándole llamas, pero debido a las balas no podía apuntar bien, uno de las balas dio con uno de los extintores, dándole tiempo de escapar al tipo, cuando el humo se disipo, no dude y salí corriendo, mientras le gritaba a Regina que cuidara de Cruella.

Estoy segura que el tipo se fue por las escaleras ya que el ascensor se dilataría mucho, así que, mientras iba bajando las escaleras ya que el piso en el que estábamos era el tercero, pude ver por la ventana, al tipo, al parecer era rápido, ya que no pensé que hubiera corrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, al ver que se podría escapar, decidir tomar impulso y saltar por la ventana del segundo piso. Al aterrizar, seguí corriendo detrás de él, faltando poco para atraparlo, siento como un fuerte impacto en mi costado derecho que me manda a volar una gran distancia, traspasando unos árboles.

\- Demonios, ¿Qué fue eso? – Sí que dolió, además me mando muy lejos – creo que hoy es el día de arrastrarme – decía mientras me levantaba y miraba mi ropa, que para aclarar estaba sucia y rota – Juro que sea quien haya sido, me las pagara. Pero por lo que parece, el tipo no estaba solo y hay más rebeldes cerca apoyándolo, como sea debo, regresar. – Justo cuando daba unos pasos, pude ver una gran llamarada a unos veinticinco metros, eso solo indicaba una cosa… Regina ya estaba atacando y estoy segura que cuando me vea, me dirigirá esa mirada de "eres una idiota", antes de que empezara a correr, mi izquierda puedo ver una fuente de agua.

Cuando estuve ya a solo dos metros, pude ver como Regina esquivaba y lanzaba llamas a cinco tipos, que tenían unas armas algo extrañas y que al parecer eran más potentes. Ver a Regina en una pelea, es como ver a una bailarina, sus movimientos son fluidos y exactos, no hacia ningún movimiento en falso, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como un jeep, que al parecer fue lo que me mando a volar, tenía en la parte trasera una metralleta y como apuntaban a Regina, que estaba algo ocupada esquivando y fue cuando decidí entrar en acción y hacerle pagar a esos desgraciados el haberme enviado a volar, mandando una columna de agua, que impacto en el jeep haciendo que este se volcara, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

\- Perdón por la demora – le dije a Regina cuando estuvimos cerca – veo que te la estaban poniendo algo difícil.

\- En sus sueño – levantando una ceja al ver el estado de mi ropa – veo que la han vuelto a arrastras Señorita Charming – sigue con lo mismo – empiezo a creer que tiene cierto gusto en eso.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de llamarme Señorita Charming? – pregunte revirando los ojos y omitiendo lo último que dijo.

\- Nada… Seré yo la que decida cómo llamarla, Señorita Charming – que mujer más orgullosa.

\- Pfft, como sea – dije girando mi cara, en verdad que con esta mujer no se puede, sí que es terca y orgullosa – mmm oye… cuando fue que se multiplicaron estos tipos – cuando observe, a nuestro alrededor los cinco tipos de antes, se había multiplicado y ahora habían dieciséis, al parecer si había más alrededor.

\- Al parecer había mas alrededor – eso mismo había pensado – no me diga Señorita Charming que no cree poder con tantos, chicos malos – sí que le encanta provocarme.

\- Bromeas – le dije con una gran sonrisa, que le dejo sorprendida – esto solo se puso más emocionante, les hare pagar por haberme mandado a volar y ensuciar mi ropa… más de lo que ya estaba – dije mientras hacía que el agua tomara forma de tentáculos a mi alrededor

\- Que rencorosa, Señorita Charming – mira quien habla de rencorosa – pero si, por segunda vez en el día estamos de acuerdo en algo, lo cual me sorprende – forma una bola de fuego en su mano derecha – Vamos a acabar con estos idiotas.

Ambas atacamos al mismo tiempo tomando por sorpresa al enemigo, utilizando los tentáculos de agua como si fueran mis propios brazos, los atacaba, mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba algunos disparos con otros, tengo que admitir que esas armas sí que eran peligrosas, la potencia y la presión eran mejores que las normales, lo cual hacia que fuera más cuidadosa, mientras tiraba a uno con un látigo de agua hacia un gran árbol dejándolo inconsciente, pude ver como Regina dejaba inconsciente a otro con un golpe directo en su cara, además que hacia explotar una de sus armas al lanzarle una llama directamente. Los que quedaban en pie, no tardaron en reagruparse y crear una línea de fuego, eran ocho en total, cada uno al lado del otro y disparando hacia nosotras, fue una buena idea, al darse cuenta que no podrían con nosotros por separado, decidieron agruparse y atacar, obligándonos a cubrirnos, tomando ese tiempo para ir retrocediendo y así escapar, sin dejar de disparar.

Si solo nos acercáramos un poco más podríamos acabar con ellos, ya que sus ataques no nos dejan acercarnos, estoy segura que una vez cerca, no tendrán el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Al ver a Regina que estaba en el extremo opuesto, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no sé cómo, supe que ella estaba pensando igual que yo, sin necesidad de nada más que una corta mirada nos pusimos de acuerdo. Fui la primera que salí de donde estaba, esta vez forme una pared de agua, lo suficientemente gruesa para que las balas no la traspasaran con facilidad, al estar más cerca, como a unos cinco metros, los disparos aumentaban, pero en un momento la mayoría cesaron, al parecer, eran armas que debían recargarse una vez que las municiones se acabaran, eso jugo a nuestro favor. Los tipos estaban tan concentrados en mí que cuando Regina, que venía detrás de mí, dio un salto, no tuvieron como reaccionar, con ambas manos mando varias bolas de fuego, dejando fuera de juego a tres y con algunas quemaduras, claro que yo no me quede atrás y con golpes certeros en el rostro, pecho y quijada deje inconsciente a otros tres, ya solo quedaban dos y uno de ellos era el tipo de bata que había saboteado la máquina, el otro al ver que sus compañeros ya habían caído, soltó su arma y se arrodillo, cuando iba a hablar, un disparo atravesó su pecho, dejando a Regina y a mi sorprendidas, el tipo de la bata había disparado a su compañero.

Cuando volteamos a ver en su dirección, él ya estaba corriendo, esta vez no le di oportunidad de tomar distancia, formando un látigo de agua, atrape su tobillo izquierdo y con fuerza lo jale, cayendo de forma dolorosa al suelo y arrastrándolo hacia mí, si esa sin duda fue una pequeña venganza.

\- Esta vez no te escaparas – le dije cuando lo levante, mirando su cara ensangrentada – tus compañeros ya están acabados y no hay forma de que escapes de esta.

El muy… idiota me escupió cuando termine de hablar y con voz algo rasposa me contesto – Eso es lo que tú crees… nuestra misión como grupo _Tekhné_ es la de acabar con los maestros y cambiantes, además de eliminar a todos aquellos que estén a favor de ellos, y no nos importa dar nuestras vidas para lograrlo – cuando dijo eso supe que no significaba nada bueno, y así fue, cuando observe como sacaba un pequeño control y apretaba un botón.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Regina.

\- Lo que hice… fue cumplir con mi misión – no nos diría nada, así que lo golpee y lo deje inconsciente, al girarme para ver a Regina y preguntarle que creía que fuera eso, ambas escuchamos un sonido, nos detuvimos esperando volver a escucharlo, y a los segundos el mismo sonido se repetía, no lograba saber que era, pero parecía un sonido de un reloj… un momento.

\- … es una bomba – dijo Regina al verme, amabas observamos el jeep que seguía volcado, por un momento todo estaba en silencio, hasta que el sonido volvió a repetirse y esta vez si estábamos seguras que venia del jeep. - Ese jeep debe tener una bomba dentro, no sé qué tan potente vaya a ser, pero estoy segura que será lo suficientemente potente como para hacer un gran daño. – ese tipo en verdad que no le importa morir, si esa bomba explota no solo nos llevara a nosotras, también a ellos. Veo como Regina está pensando y el sonido empieza a aumentar, indicando el poco tiempo que nos queda, eso solo me pone más nerviosa.

\- ¿Crees poder lanzar ese jeep lo más alto posible con tus látigos de agua? – me pregunto Regina, por un momento me quede en blanco, pero al verla fruncir sus cejas, pude reaccionar.

\- …Si, con la fuerza suficiente puedo lanzar ese jeep unos doce metros, ya que es algo pequeño – termine por decir, viendo como asentía.

\- Bien, hazlo, una vez que este lo más alto, le disparare una bola de fuego, para que explote, con esa altura, la explosión no nos alcanzara – ambas asentimos y nos preparamos.

Regina subió a un árbol para que así su ataque llegara y yo tome posición en el centro del lugar, formando los látigos, agarro de ambos extremos el jeep, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, y tomando la postura correcta para lanzarlo, al recibir la señal de parte de la morena, tomo un gran respiro y lanzo el jeep con todas mis fuerzas, en el momento preciso, Regina salta y lanza una llamarada directo a la bomba, antes de que esta impactara, jalo a Regina con el látigo hacia mí y creando un escudo de agua que nos proteja de la onda de la explosión. El ruido hace que mis tímpanos duelan, por unos minutos nos quedamos en la misma posición, hasta que de pronto sentí que mi mano izquierda se quemaba.

\- Aaaa, mi mano, ¿porque hiciste eso? – le pregunte a la morena mientras esta se alejaba sin verme la cara y yo soplaba mi mano.

\- Porque usted no me soltaba… Señorita Swan – espera…

\- ¿Señorita Swan? – le pregunte ilusionada.

\- Si, acaso no fue así como me dijo que quería que la llamara – no puedo creer.

\- ¡Si así es!, pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión – en verdad quería saber qué fue lo que la convenció.

\- Como le dije antes, es mi decisión el cómo llamarla, así que confórmese con eso y deje de hacer preguntas si no quiere que deje de hacerlo. – ok, me conformare con esa respuesta, ya que creo que es un gran logro.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que son un gran dúo ustedes dos – amabas volteamos a ver a Cruella, que se acercaba a nosotros aplaudiendo y con una gran sonrisa – no nos equivocamos al darles esta misión a ustedes, sin duda tienen grandes habilidades y eso que creo que no han mostrado aun su verdadero poder…¿verdad? – cierto, nos investigó, lo había olvidado.

\- Sentimos por el desastre, Cruella – a mi parecer no hicimos muchos destrozos.

\- No importa querida, atraparon a todos los rebeldes y me protegieron, es lo que importa, ordenare que vengan algunos de seguridad y aseguren a todos estos rebeldes hasta que vengan las fuerzas especiales, pero a ese – señalo al tipo de bata – de ese me encargare yo – ok, ahora si da miedo, esa mirada y sonrisa me dieron escalofríos – buen trabajo – nos felicitó caminando hacia un grupo de uniformados, dando órdenes y dejándonos solas.

\- Bueno... sí que fue un día muy movido – dije acercándome a la morena – nunca pensé que pasaría todo esto y más que tendría como compañera a una morena orgullosa, sarcástica y terca – termine diciendo mientras me sacudía un poco.

\- Ya somos dos querida, nunca imagine que terminaría con una rubia impulsiva e idiota como compañera – se alejaba de mí en dirección de la fábrica y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar de nuevo quedar viendo su trasero. – Y que además, mira mi trasero más de lo debido – me atrapo de nuevo, es el momento de inventarme algo, una excusa del porque me quede viendo su trasero

\- … es porque tienes un lindo trasero… - … ¡en serio! ¡Qué demonios me pasa, era inventarme una excusa no decirle la verdad!, me aventuro a ver a la morena y veo como rápidamente se gira y camina más rápido, diciendo "idiota"… mmm, ¿eso que mire habrá sido un sonrojo? Bueno, como sea, por lo que veo, pelearemos mucho entre las dos, pero tengo el presentimiento que será interesante y divertido trabajar con ella.

 **¿Que les parecio?, no pude evitar meter lo de los perros, porque es decir, es Cruella De Vil, si por algo es conocida es por los perros XD y diganme que piensan de la pelea, estuvo buena?.**

 **les tengo una pregunta. ¿Les gustaria que el proximo capitulo se trate de Belle y Ruby? ya vimos como se llevan la morena y la rubia, pero que tal les ira a las otras dos, lo mas seguro que no pelearan tanto jajaja. Bueno ustedes deciden. Diganmelo ya sea por un review o un PM**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hola! aqui esta el esperado capitulo de Belle y Ruby, antes que nada perdon por la tardanza, pero como dije antes, ya regrese a la universidad, asi que mi idea de ahora en adelante, sera actualizar los fines de semana, esta y la otra historia, pero bueno, pasemos a lo importante, este fue el capitulo que mi loca mente y manos decidieron escribir, la pregunta aqui es ¿Es lo que ustedes esperaban? ¿Les gustara?, eso solo lo sabre con sus review (siendo siencera espero les guste), por cierto salio mas larga de lo que pense, ¿Les gusta que sean capitulos largos?.**

 **Bueno, gracias a Candy: si a mi tambien me cae bien Cruella, y ambas hemos sido marcadas por Perros jajaja. A kykyo-chan: jajajaja la sinceridad de emma, le puede traer algunos problemas o mas bien quemadas de parte de Regina. A Love Girl: me alegra que de gustara la pelea, eso me emociona mucho y claro que iba a aceptar tu propuesta, para eso son los review, para saber lo que el lector quiere, y ya que tu fuistes la primera en pedirme un capitlo de Belle y Ruby, te dedico este capitulo a ti, esperando no decepcionarte. Y a JessRizzles: es un placer tenerte en la lista de review jajajaja, pude leer que te emociona la idea de estas dos juntas, ojala haya logrado cumplir con tus expectativas con el capitulo. Y a todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por seguirla y disfruten el capitulo. De antemano pido perdon por los errores que encuentren en la historia (espero que no sean muchos)**

 **Lo hice de ambas perspectivas, queria que se conociera lo que pensaba Belle y lo que pensaba Ruby, ya se daran cuenta que la primera prefiere guiarse por su mente y la segunda por sus instintos, y que aunque no peleen como lo hace Emma y Regina, no significa que la tengan facil jajajaja, mas Belle XD.**

 **Ni OUAT, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

 **Pov Belle**

Ha pasado una semana desde que el concejo nos dio la misión de proteger a los concejales Aurora y Felipe y las cosas en este tiempo han sido bastante interesantes. Mi compañera para esta misión resulto ser, la cambiante y nieta de la Concejal Granny, Ruby Lucas.

Tengo que admitir que siempre he sido muy buena analizando y observando a las personas y con solo unas horas puedo tener una idea bastante cercana de como son, además de algunos de sus gestos característicos, esto me ayudó mucho a entender a Regina cuando nos conocimos, pero con Ruby… no he podido lograrlo. Ya llevamos una semana como compañeras y tengo que admitir que cuando, al fin pienso que he logrado acertar un poco con respecto a ella, la Cambiante hace o dice algo y termina por mostrarme inconscientemente que mi idea sobre ella es errónea, eso no significa que tuviera un mal concepto de ella.

Pero siendo "Eres hermosa" las primeras palabras que me dijo a penas nos presentamos, han provocado en mí una gran curiosidad, más de la acostumbrada, es decir una persona común lo primero que diría al presentarse seria su nombre, pero no, esta chica lo primero que me dijo fue eso, de solo recordad el calor que se instauro en mis mejillas, su gran sonrisa, que tengo que admitir era encantadora aunque algo lobuna y la pequeña risa de Aurora, hace me mi vergüenza regrese. Nunca pensé que me encontraría con una persona tan… sincera y directa como Ruby, así como hace años, nunca pensé que conocería a persona tan sarcástica como Regina.

La apariencia algo ruda y rebelde que tiene la de mechas rojas, indicaría que sería una persona, algo violenta, solitaria e impulsiva… aunque, pensándola bien, si es muy impulsiva y un poco violenta, esto último me lo demostró al tercer día de conocernos, pero se podría decir que fue por una buena razón. Ese día, sin querer, encontramos unos simpatizantes de los rebeldes, eran tres, estos estaban golpeando a unos niños, que eran cambiantes, antes incluso de que diera un paso en su dirección para detenerlos, Ruby en menos de un segundo, había desaparecido de mi lado y se encontraba encima de uno de ellos, con su mano sobre la cabeza del simpatizante y presionándola contra el piso. Su rostro, tenía una expresión muy distinta, que no pensé podría llegar a tener… era la expresión de una bestia muy enojada y sus ojos… sus ojos eran completamente amarillos y que resaltaban más con esa bufanda roja que casi nunca se quita, hecho que me sorprendió, anteriormente había conocido algunos Cambiantes, pero la presencia y el aura de ellos, ninguna, se comparaba con las de Ruby, era como los fuertes vientos de un tornado, siempre avanzando a su propio ritmo y dirección, que sin importar cuanto se tratara, nunca se podría llegar a controlarlos, esa fue la sensación, que me dio Ruby, en ese instante y eso solo provoco un latir más rápido de mi corazón, solo pude sentir la emoción de conocer y saber más de esa cambiante de mechas color rojo.

Cuando me di cuenta, después de salir de mis pensamientos, Ruby, ya había acabado con el resto del trio, dejando que huyera al que antes había tumbado y tengo que admitir, nunca he sido una persona que apoye la violencia, para ser más exacta, todo mi pueblo prefiere resolver las cosas de forma pacífica que con la violencia, pero ese día, al ver como esos niños, aun con el dolor en sus pequeños cuerpos, se abrazaban a Ruby y lloraban, no pude evitar pensar que esos hombres merecían más que unos golpes. Después de que curara a los pequeños, que por suerte solo tenían varios raspones, un pómulo algo inflamado y una pequeña cortada en la ceja y no huesos rotos ni nada más grave, los ojos de Ruby ya habían vuelto a su color normal e intentaba animar a los pequeños, al verla hacer eso, pude entender un poco de la Cambiante y es que aun cuando ni su apariencia, ni su actitud no lo mostraran, el amor y orgullo que siente hacia su gente y familia, es grande.

Bien dice el dicho, "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada", y mi compañera, era el mejor ejemplo de ese dicho. La morena de mechas rojas, era como las estaciones, siempre variante, cuando pienso que no puede ser más impulsiva, hace algo y me demuestra lo contrario, cuando pienso que no puede será más directa y sin vergüenza, soltando sus comentarios o piropos que me sacan un sonrojo, haciendo pensar que no conoce la pena, va y se sonroja por una simple pregunta que le hago, sin importar que, siempre que creo que ya nada me sorprenderá viniendo de ella, hace algo y me demuestra lo contrario, aunque sea solo una semana que tengo de conocerle, mi curiosidad por ella solo aumenta cada día, al igual las ganas por conocer todo lo que esconde detrás de esa sonrisa coqueta y apariencia rebelde.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, – apareciendo la causa de mi curiosidad y cabe señalar de mis constantes sonrojos – pero es que no había en la cafetería, así que tuve que ir un poco más lejos – levantando una taza con azúcar.

Su amabilidad, era otra cosa que me sorprendió, sin duda su aspecto no deja a relucir esa parte de ella.

\- Gracias, en verdad no debiste – tome la taza que me ofrecía, mientras se sentaba frente mí.

\- Naaa, no hay problema, - subiendo sus hombros, restándole importancia, ya algo común en ella – además si voy a beber esa cosa, necesitare mucha azúcar para que pueda pasar por mi garganta sin que lo quiera vomitar. – Cómo olvidar la primera vez que Ruby decidió acompañarme a la hora del té, la cara y los gestos que hizo cuando lo probo, es algo que muy difícilmente olvidare y que siempre que recuerdo me saca una sonrisa.

\- Jajajajaja, aun no comprendo porque te sigues empeñando en beber té, si este no es de tu "muy" agrado – capaz su terquedad tenga que ver con su orgullo, según los textos que he leído, sobre los Cambiantes, afirman que estos poseen un gran orgullo que muy pocas cosas son capaces de hacer que un cambiante lo deje de lado, y no creo que una taza de té sea una de esas pocas cosas. – además de que te dará diabetes si sigues poniéndole mucha azúcar al té.

\- Jajajajaja no te preocupes por eso, tengo un muy buen metabolismo como te habrás dado cuenta en esta semana – en eso si tiene razón, la he visto comer tanto, como si fuese un pelotón de las Fuerzas especiales, que me empiezo a preguntar como le alcanza tanta comida – y un poquito de azúcar no me hará ningún daño, juntándolo con mi orgullo y terquedad que evita que me deje vencer por una bebida, horriblemente amarga – lo sabía – te podrás dar una idea de porque me empeño en beber tu tan querido té – escuchar eso me causa una pequeña risa, veo que no solo Regina es la única que no aprecia lo bueno del té – además y más importante, la compañía que tengo y el pequeño juego que comenzamos es un muy buen incentivo, para seguir llenando mis venas de tanta azúcar.

Eso es a lo que me refería, cuando creo que hace algo por una razón, en este caso su orgullo y terquedad, viene y me sale con esto, con su sonrisa coqueta y lobuna, junto a su tono juguetón que solo hace que me sonroje.

\- Ruby, ¿Qué te dije, sobre tus comentarios coquetos? – le pregunte aun con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro, que claramente es notorio, por mi color de piel, que empiezo a odiar por eso y con una voz que denotaba un poco de pena.

\- Pues, mmm, – veo que hace un gesto pensativo, que por supuesto no me trago, sé que recuerda muy bien lo que le dije, esa sonrisa que tiene me lo dice – me dijiste que evitara hacerlos, porque hacía que te sonrojaras y porque normalmente soy una exagerada cuando te alago, perooo – dijo alargando la o, y tengo el presentimiento que lo que diga hará que me sonroje más – así como tú no puedes evitar el beber té como una adicta a la cocaína – como que adicta a la cocaína – yo no puedo evitar el soltar comentarios halagadores y coquetos hacia tu persona, porque me encanta verte sonrojada, además que pienso que en ningún momento e exagerado ya que eres linda, hermosa y por muchas otras razones, que si sigo nunca acabare – sí, lo dije, sabía que me sonrojaría más.

\- … y me imagino que una de esas otras razones es porque, esa actitud coqueta es algo muy característico tuyo ¿verdad? – al fin pude hablar una vez superado mi sonrojo y no pude evitar decirlo con un poco de enojo, aunque esto último no sé porque.

\- Si, puede ser que sea algo coqueta por naturaleza, literalmente – lo supuse después de toda esta semana - pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo que dije antes fue completamente verdad… me encanta verte sonrojada y pienso que eres una de las mujeres más hermosa, por no decir que eres la que ocupa el primer puesto, que he visto en mi vida y tu actitud y forma de ser le agrega un toque de dulzura, que solo aumenta mis ganas por alagarte, sumándole mi actitud coqueta y para dejar claro, es la primera vez que alago y coqueteo con una mujer cada cinco minutos, normalmente solo hago un comentario y ya, pero contigo es algo que me sale constantemente… así que no te sientas celosa – ¿celosa?, yo no estoy celosa… definitivamente no, aunque eso no evita que todo lo que dijo acelerara mi corazón y aumentara mi sonrojo.

Por dios, sinceramente, no creo que sea bueno para mi salud el sonrojarme tanto cada cinco minutos, esta morena terminara por matarme provocándome tantos sonrojos y acelerando mi corazón, nunca me había pasado esto, y no sé porque sea… o puede que sí, pero eso es algo que me niego a aceptar por el momento, es decir es solo una semana de conocerla, mi cerebro me dice que es imposible que eso pase en tan poco tiempo, y como la mayoría del tiempo, prefiero guiarme por el sentido común y pensar que mis sonrojos son provocados por la actitud coqueta, directa y sin vergüenza de Ruby, ya que no es una actitud normal en mi pueblo, los maestros aire, somos más conocidos por nuestra sabiduría, paciencia, técnica y porque no somos tan sinceros y directos como lo es la Cambiante, en lo que respecta a sentimientos, en otras palabras somos algo penosos con grandes muestras de afecto, creo que eso es debido al mayor tiempo que compartimos con los libros y yo no soy la excepción a ello y tener a Ruby, cada cinco minutos alagándome y coqueteándome, me pone en peligro de muerte por tantos sonrojos que me provoca. Esto es algo, que hace darme cuenta cuan diferente somos nosotras dos y nuestras pueblos.

\- …dame una tregua por favor Ruby – le suplique, tapándome la cara con una mano - si sigues diciendo todo eso, harás que muera por tanto sonrojo que me provocas con tus comentarios sin pena.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, está bien, lo intentare, te daré tiempo para que te recuperes jajaja – al fin me concedió algo de calma – por ahora, después no prometo nada, – bueno, algo es algo – así que, qué te parece que continuemos con la hora del té y nuestro pequeño juego, mientras seguimos esperando por Aurora. – dijo señalando la mesa, donde se encontraban cuatro tazas, una de ellas con el azúcar, una tetera, un jarrón con flores, que Ruby había traído y unas galletas, que se, la mayoría serán devoradas por la Cambiante.

\- Bien, tienes razón, hay que beber él te antes que se enfrié, sino, no dudo que esta vez sí lo vomites – dije mientras servía el té un poco más rápido de lo normal, sé por experiencia cuan amargo se ponía este una vez que esta frio, tuve la desdicha de probarlo, por culpa de uno de los tantos argumentos de Regina en contra del té.

\- Ok, no quiero que eso pase – rio un poco al ver su cara de asco y la cantidad exagerada de azúcar que le agrega al te, es increíble cómo puede, de estar provocándome sonrojos graves a hacerme reír por su actitud y expresiones algo infantiles – bien, ahora que atiborre mi té con tanta azúcar, podemos seguir con nuestro juego o mejor dicho encuesta – en verdad que no exagera con eso de atiborrar, tanta azúcar hizo que el té cambiara de color.

\- Bien, entonces creo que es mi turno ¿verdad? – le pregunte, obteniendo un "así es" como respuesta, poniendo mi mano derecha en la barbilla, como un gesto común en mi cuando estoy pensando.

Esta semana, con todo lo que ha pasado, que cabe señalar, ha provocado una semana más movida de lo que esperaba, ya que después del ataque que sufrió la Concejal Cruella y que gracias al rápido actuar de Regina y de su compañera Emma pudieron evitar y capturar a los responsables de dicho ataque, el Concejo decidió aumentar la seguridad en las empresas, además de realizar investigaciones sobre la mayoría de empleados, ya que los rebeldes se lograron infiltrar tan fácilmente y eso es algo que no podían aceptar, al igual que nosotras, que nuestra misión al ser, el proteger a Aurora y Felipe, de cualquier ataque, debíamos esforzarnos el doble y estar más atentas, en donde los sentidos súper desarrollados de Ruby, jugaron un papel importante, ya que nos habían ayudado a adelantarnos y atrapar a algunos rebeldes que estaban infiltrados como trabajadores en la empresa y que al verse acorralados trataban de huir o atacar, algo que con un poco de viento y un gruñido, se pudo solucionar.

La primera vez, que los instintos y sentidos súper desarrollados de Ruby nos ayudaron a descubrir a uno de los rebeldes, me causo curiosidad y no pude evitar el preguntar como supo que era un rebelde, la morena de mechas rojas me explico, que era capaz de sentir los pequeños cambios que la ansiedad, el enojo y los nervios causaban, que eran el sudor, la rápida respiración, el rápido palpitar, además de que su nariz al ser tan sensible, podía percibir el olor del hierro, pólvora y otros olores característicos de un arma. Eso facilito nuestra tarea, así que basándonos en eso, realizábamos rondas por todo el edificio para poder asegurar el área, más cuando Aurora y Felipe tenían alguna reunión. Que ese era el caso del día de hoy, una vez terminamos la ronda de vigilancia y solamente Aurora seguía en su reunión, ya que Felipe está en el _Concilium_ , decidimos o más bien decidí, aprovechar el tiempo y adelantar la hora del té, como se había hecho costumbre Ruby me acompañaba.

Y así en esos momentos de té y espera, donde Ruby se aburría como niña pequeña, mientras yo leía algún libro, el día anterior, se le ocurrió a la morena de mechas rojas, producto del aburrimiento, el que jugáramos un pequeño juego que era uno de preguntas y respuestas, el cual consistía el hacernos preguntas una a la otra, para así pasar el tiempo y conocernos un poco más, al no ver nada malo en tal juego, decidí aceptar, además de que tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a los Cambiantes, por todos los libros que había leído sobre ellos, que decidí aprovechar y salir de mis dudas.

Ayer, que comenzamos el juego, hicimos preguntas superficiales, como, que te gusta hacer, lo que más odiaba, cosas así, para entrar en calor como dijo Ruby, pero hoy, mi curiosidad era más grande que ayer, así que decidí no dudar por mis preguntas, después de todo Ruby, al ser ella, no creo que se enoje o se sienta insultada.

\- …Bien, ya tengo mi pregunta – antes de preguntar, tome un poco de té para refrescar mi garganta – Según he leído en algunos libros, dicen que los Cambiantes, más específicas, las mujeres, cuando tienen relaciones sexuales con otra mujer, pueden llegar a embarazarlas ¿es eso cierto? Si es así, ¿es solo entre mujeres de su propio pueblo o con otras ya sea maestro o no maestro? – cuando termine mi pregunta, solo puedo ver como Ruby escupe su té y empieza a toser.

* * *

 **Pov Ruby**

¡¿Es en serio esa pregunta?! No me esperaba eso, no pude evitar escupir mi té y ahogarme por ello, pero es que, en verdad, cuando pensé que me preguntaría algo, pensé que sería, no se algo superficial, sobre mi gente o que se yo, pero nunca me paso por la mente que haría una pregunta respecto a ese tema y más con tanta emoción, si no fuese por mi instinto que me dice que, esa pregunta fue hecha sin nada de malicia, diría que era una pequeña venganza por tanto sonrojo que le he provocado, porque el que me provoco a mí, por dios hace que me queme la cara y también me hace preguntarme qué clase de libros lee.

Aunque, sinceramente no debería sorprenderme, es decir, después de mis tantos comentarios, halagos y demás, le he demostrado que soy una persona que puede hablar de cualquier cosa sin demostrar pena, haciéndole pensar que podría preguntar sin ningún problema, sin que yo me sintiera apenada o insultada y ese sería el caso, pero con esta castaña ojiazul, no sé por qué, pero cuando habla de esos temas con tanta emoción, claro que siendo una emoción puramente curiosa provocada por sus ganas de saber más, hace que experimente pena, algo poco común en mí.

Desde que la vi, supe que era alguien especial, mi lobo me lo dijo, con eso ojos tan azules como el cielo, su pelo castaño claro, como el color de los arboles más hermosos que hay en el bosque de nuestras tierras, su sonrisa deslumbrante y sincera, su piel clara y ese olor a primavera combinado con el olor de las paginas de cientos de libros, que lo más seguro han pasado por sus bellas manos, me cautivaron y me hicieron pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi corta edad, haciéndoselo saber en el mismo instante en que la tuve enfrente y que en el transcurso de la semana lo he seguido diciendo, provocándole varios sonrojos, los cuales como dije me encantaba ser la causa de ellos.

Con todo esto que he dicho, no puede evitar quedar más que claro, que siento una "ligera" para decirlo de forma amable, atracción por ella, no quiere decir que me haya enamorado, pero creo que a cómo van las cosas, no se podrá evitar que me pongan la correa, así como dice la rubia idiota de Emma, y que estoy segura, si escuchara estos pensamientos, se burlaría de mí de por vida. Pero siendo mi naturaleza y la de todo mi pueblo, el dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos en la mayor parte de nuestra vida, y que estos instintos me digan que esa maestra Aire, ojiazul, que me ha provocado que escupa el té, formara parte importante de mi vida, es algo con lo que no puedo luchar y tampoco es que quiera, además de que me advierte que no la haga enojar, porque sufriré si llego a hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – mientras sentía unas palmadas suaves en mi espalda, la escuchaba preguntar con clara preocupación – perdón, no debí hacer tal pregunta, debí saber que aun con todo y tus comentarios, no te gustaría que preguntara tal cosa.

\- Cof No… Cof, no te preocupes, no fue nada de eso, es solo que al parecer mucha azúcar me provoco toz – no es una muy buena excusa, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió – así que no hay problema, no tiene nada que ver con tu pregunta – me miraba con duda, no creyéndose la excusa del azúcar, pero bueno fue la mejor excusa que me vino a la mente.

\- ¿Segura? – volvió a sentarse frente a mí, pasándome un pañuelo para que me limpiara la boca.

\- Sip, segura, - ahora que ya pude recuperarme de la toz, de la sorpresa y de la vergüenza, puedo contestar su pregunta – ahora bien, con respecto a tu pregunta – al ver que iba a decir algo, decidí adelantarme – en serio, no te preocupes, la toz no tuvo nada que ver con tu pregunta, además, recuerda que yo propuse el juego, así que déjame contestarte.

\- ok, si es así, está bien.

\- Bien, como respuesta a tu pregunta, pues mmm como decirlo, se puede y no se puede, – ver su cara de confusión es divertido y no la culpo, es algo confuso, solo espero poder explicarme bien – a lo que me refiero es que en la actualidad, no ha sido algo que se dé con mucha frecuencia, pero si ha ocurrido, pero solo en parejas de Cambiantes, con maestros y no maestros, es algo que no sabría decirte ya que no hay registro alguno que eso pasara, - su cara se ilumino al saber algo nuevo, en verdad que si es curiosa - pero aun en parejas Cambiantes, según mi abuela, no cualquiera puede hacer que eso ocurra, se necesita algunos mmm requisitos para que se dé. – me puedo imaginar su mente como una esponja, absorbiendo todo lo que acabo de decir.

\- ¿Qué requisitos son esos? – ja, sabía que preguntaría eso.

\- No lo sé – alce mis hombros – mi abuela nunca me lo dijo y tampoco es algo que preguntara, pero mejor dime, porque tanta curiosidad… ¿acaso quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – juro que lo intente, pero no pude evitarlo, ella se puso en bandeja de plata, sé que le prometí que evitaría este tipo de comentarios, pero no pude y el ver su sonrojo, acepto gustosa mi culpa.

\- ¡Ruby! – ups, ahora sí que parece un tomate con ojos azules – dijiste que me darías tregua y evitarías esos comentarios. – no sabía que las galletas dolieran, por suerte no me tiro la tasa de té.

\- Dije que lo intentaría – me defendí, dando mi pobre y única excusa, aguantando la risa, porque tengo el presentimiento de que si me rio, la tetera será la próxima cosa que se estampe en mi cara o alguna ráfaga de viento, cosa que prefiero no pase – pero no pude evitarlo.

\- En serio que no tienes remedio, no sé cómo no te han cacheteado por andar diciendo tales cosas así como si nada – puede que no me hayan cacheteado, pero si me han perseguido con una ballesta y eso que fue mi abuela por no saber callarme, pero prefiero guardarme ese recuerdo para mí – si eso me dices a mí, que me conoces de una semana, no puedo imaginar qué clase de comentario les dirás a tus amigos. – Belle, Belle, si supieras que esto es por la "ligera" atracción que siento por ti, además cuando menciona amigos, la primera que se me viene a la mente es Emma y no puedo evitar reírme al pensar lo que me haría si le dijera algo como eso.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, créeme jamás le he dicho y le diré algo así a ninguno de mis amigos, menos a la rubia idiota jajaja – me duele el estómago por la risa, veo como Belle, sonríe un poco, al parecer ha desaparecido un poco el enojo.

\- Cuando te refieres a rubia idiota, te refieres a Emma Charming ¿verdad? – eso me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que Belle la conociera, porque para que supiera que me refería a ella al llamarla rubia idiota, es que la conoce ¿no?

\- ¿La conoces? – si me dice que sí, juro que torturo a la rubia, por no presentarme antes a Belle.

\- Se podría decir que algo así – debo tener cara de "qué demonios significa eso" porque veo como Belle se ríe y decide explicarse – bueno de tanto escuchar cosas de ella como, "Maldita la hora en que me cruce con esa rubia idiota" ,"Además de rubia e idiota es una pervertida" o "Acaso no puede detenerse a pensar esa idiota" y otra que es la más divertida "Le lanzare una bola de fuego a la cara a esa rubia idiota si me sigue viendo el trasero", puedo llegar a saber que cuando te refieres a rubia idiota te refieres a ella – ok, esa si no me la esperaba, juro que cuando la vea, me burlare de ella como nunca.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, - mi estómago me duele, hasta ya me salieron lagrimas – Jajajaja, dios jajaja, sin duda no importa quién sea, siempre termina siendo llamada rubia idiota jajaja, y cómo es eso de verle el trasero – mira que se ha vuelto pervertida, eso es algo poco común en ella.

\- Empiezo a preguntarme porque le llaman rubia idiota, tú y Regina solo le llaman así - ¿Regina? Ese el nombre de la compañera de Emma, ahora que recuerdo ella y Belle son amigas – esta semana que hable con ella, no paraba de llamarla "Rubia idiota" y creo que te puedes dar una idea de lo que hablaba de ella con lo que te acabo de contar.

\- Emma es así, siempre dice o hace algo que te hace decir o pensar, "esta rubia es idiota" pero aun con eso, tiene un gran corazón, ayudando al que lo necesite, no soportando las injusticia, es fuerte y aun cuando le llame idiota, la respeto y la quiero como una hermana – hemos pasado por mucho ambas y nos conocemos desde pequeñas, me es imposible negar el gran cariño que le tengo – y no te preocupes ella tampoco se queda atrás con respecto a tu amiga, "Que amargada es esa morena", "Es una exagerada, claro que pienso a la hora de una pelea", "Maldita creída y orgullosa morena" y creo que al fin entiendo este último "No le quedo viendo mucho el trasero, no soy una pervertida", pero aun a pesar de estos comentarios, no dudo que a Emma le agrade Regina.

\- ¿Porque estas tan segura de ello? – aun con tanta quejadera, esa rubia no me engaña

\- Años de conocerla, mi querida Belle, además de que no engaña a mis instintos – digo orgullosa de ello, el día que me llegue a engañar la rubia idiota, será el día en que mi abuela acepte que ya esta vieja, cosa casi imposible.

\- Bueno eso mismo podría decir de Regina, sé que aunque, se esconda tras ese ceño fruncido y los ataques hacia Emma, le agrada, sino fuese así, la única reacción que vendría de ella seria indiferencia – que hacer con este par, no logran engañar a nadie – pero dejando eso de lado, tengo una pregunta – ok, sé que sería mi turno de preguntar, pero bueno, no importa.

\- Claro, ¿cuál pregunta? – qué asco, el té ya se enfrió y aun con tanta azúcar se siente amargo, como demonios le puede gustar a Belle, ¿será cosa de maestros aire?

\- Dijiste que jamás les has dicho o les dirás comentarios como las que me dices a mí a tus amigos… ¿Por qué? –… ok, tenía que haber sabido que ella no pasaría por alto mi desliz y que no se quedaría con la duda.

-… Ya te dije, me es algo inevitable – la mirada que me da es la de "aja, que más", porque tenía que ser tan curiosa esta castaña ojiazul, no le voy a decir de mi "ligera" atracción hacia ella, pensara que es una broma o algo así. – Deja de verme así, ya te dije que…

\- Hola chicas – juro que en estos momentos soy capaz de abrazar fuertemente a Aurora, por llegar en tan oportuno momento – sabía que las encontraría aquí – si bueno es el lugar más fresco y relajante de aquí – ya he terminado las reuniones por hoy, así que ya podemos irnos al _Concilium._

\- ¿Al _Concilium_? Pensé que no era necesaria tu presencia en el concejo – igual pensé lo mismo, al igual que según recuerdo, mi abuela no iba a asistir hoy.

\- Así es, pero recibí una llamada de Felipe, al parecer se hablara sobre los rebeldes capturados a inicios de esta semana, quien sabe tal vez han logrado sacarles algo de información - será que lograron hacerlos cantar.

Eso sería una verdadera sorpresa, ya que los rebeldes que antes habían sido capturados, nunca han hablado y se me hace extraño que esta vez sea lo contrario, no es que no me alegre, pero solo me parece raro, y veo que a Belle también le parece raro, pero bueno será mejor que nos concentremos en el camino, vamos escoltando a Aurora, cada una a la par de ella, alertas por cualquier cosa, a cada paso que damos, muchos se despiden con una sonrisa de nuestra protegida, en verdad que la quieren y pues no los culpo, su apariencia es la de alguien dulce e inteligente, sabe cómo manejarse ante cualquier tipo de persona y aprende rápidamente, por algo ella y Felipe su marido, que es igual de inteligente que ella y que sabe usar la espada perfectamente son parte del concejo y eso que solo son cinco años mayor que nosotras.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, que hay de la pequeña, ¿sigue con la nana? – esa niña sin duda es hija de esos dos, en toda esta semana no la he escuchado llorar, ni nada por el estilo, debe ser igual de calma que sus padres.

\- Si así es, llame antes avisando que llegaríamos más tarde – de pronto se escucha el tono de un teléfono, que era el de Aurora – y mira, hablando de ello – por lo que oigo es la Nana, avisándole que la pequeña ya había caído dormida y otras cosas que deje de prestarles atención al saber que no era nada grave, volteo a ver a Belle, que está un poco alejada y por lo que indica su ceño un poco fruncido, algo le preocupa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo, Belle? – su ceño se frunce más y eso solo hace que mis sentidos se pongan alerta.

\- El viento en esa dirección se siente extraño – no veo más que algunas hojas moverse con el viento, pero eso no evita que quede observando en la dirección que Belle señalo, puede que no pueda sentir alguna diferencia en las corrientes de aire, pero mis instintos me decían que no despegara mi vista de ahí.

Ambas observamos hacia la misma dirección, en silencio, pongo mi sentido auditivo a trabajar, puedo captar que Aurora sigue al teléfono, el cantar de los pájaros cerca, la respiración de Belle, mi propia respiración, el ruido provocado por los empleados de la fábrica… y fue ahí cuando capte el sonido de unas llantas rechinar y el trabajar de un motor, cada vez más cerca de nosotros, fue cuando me puse alerta y mire de reojo a Belle, que había tomado una pose de defensa, lista para cualquier cosa que venga.

Pasados unos segundo, pudimos ver una camioneta que venía a gran velocidad hacia nosotras, en la parte trasera venían como cinco hombres, armados, con armas sencillas y todos de aspecto rudo, a su parecer, porque para mí de rudos no tenían nada, adelante iban solo dos el conductor y otro que portaba una simple escopeta y que no miraba bien, en total eran siete y por la forma en que agitaban las armas como si quisiesen pegarle a una piñata, los hacia parecer niños emocionado por haber logrado pegarle a un perro sin ser mordidos*, eso solo me hacía dudar si en verdad ese grupo pertenecía a los rebeldes, pero no importándome eso, doy un paso adelante, preparándome para lanzarme a ellos apenas estuvieran a una distancia adecuada, algo o más bien alguien.

\- Espera Ruby, déjalos que se acerquen, ve por Aurora y ponla en un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de ellos, yo te indicare hasta que momento intervengas – no me quería quedar sin hacer nada y de brazos cruzados, no está en mi naturaleza, pero el ver la mirada que me dirigió la pelo castaño, no tuve de otra que aceptar, así que solo me queda estar de acuerdo con ella, porque cuando se trata de una pelea, Belle, cambia, pasa de ser una amante del té a una amenaza de viento, puede que no le gustara las peleas, pero eso no significaba que no supiera pelear, lo cual es otra cosa que me gusta de ella y reafirma mi pensamiento de nunca hacerla enojar.

Me acerco a Aurora con prisa, que ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba o iba a pasar, así que con un "lo siento" rápido la agarre de la cintura y la levante, cargándola en dirección de la entrada del edificio, que por lo que se las puertas principales eran a prueba de balas así que mejor dejarla adentro, junto con la seguridad del lugar, mientras nos hacemos cargo de ese grupito.

Dejándola adentro, y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a los guardias por si le pasaba algo a nuestra protegida, vuelvo a salir y veo que ya los cinco tipos habían bajado de la camioneta y empezaron a disparar a Belle, que hay que señalar, parecía que no tocaba el piso cada que daba esquivaba las balas, ella no perdía ningún movimiento hecho por el enemigo, parecía que estaba calculando hasta las respiraciones aceleradas de los hombres armado, yo solo podía observar, ya que acepte esperar hasta que ella me lo indicara. En un segundo, sentí un leve cambio en la postura de Belle y al mismo tiempo observe como los cinco tipos, habían dejado de disparar, por lo que me hace pensar que Belle, había estado esperando ese momento y ya dado, empezó a atacar. Mando una ráfaga de viento al suelo que se dispersó alrededor de ella, haciendo desestabilizar a todos ahí por la fuerza de dicha ráfaga, aprovechando eso se posiciono enfrente de su primera víctima, lanzando un golpe de aire con su palma abierta, directo al estómago, mandándolo a volar, después girando sobre su mismo eje, mando una ráfaga provocada por el movimiento de su pierna derecha, noqueo al segundo y tercero, el cuarto tuvo una forma poco digna de caer, ya que al ver que Belle iba tras él, salió corriendo sin dirección alguna y sin fijarse que frente a el había un poste de tendido eléctrico, el sonido que provoco su cabeza al chocar con el poste me hizo pensar que no despertara en buen rato, el último en pie, no dudo y subió a la camioneta e indico que arrancara y los sacaran de ahí.

\- Ruby, es todo tuyo – al fin, las palabras mágicas que estaba esperando, creo que Belle ya había sospechado que esto pasaría, pero eso no importa, ahora me toca divertirme.

Ya que me quiero divertir un poco, acosta de ellos, les doy algo de tiempo para que se alejen unos metros más, cuando creo que es suficiente, me agacho un poco y libero una pequeña parte de mi lobo, como única prueba de esto, mis ojos cambian de color a un intenso amarillo, y mis colmillos crecen un poco, ahora si es tiempo de cazar.

Corro a una gran velocidad detrás de ellos, pero al darse cuenta de mi presencia, el sujeto en la parte trasera empieza a dispararme, así que cambiando de dirección, dando un gran salto al lado izquierdo, me sostengo de una de las ramas de un gran árbol y empiezo a impulsarme de ellas, saltando de una en una, haciéndole imposible el darme y dándoles un rápido alcance, cuando estoy cerca de ellos, me impulso con un poco más de fuerza dando un gran salto, en medio de este, lanzo una bellota que tome de uno de los árboles y con una fuerza controlada la lanzo directo al estómago del tipo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, sacándole el aire y dejándole imposibilitado. Caigo sobre el capote de la camioneta, asustando a los dos que se encontraban ahí y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el que estaba de copiloto, era el tipo que había golpeado a dos niños cambiantes esta semana y que lo había dejado huir pensando que eso le serviría de lección, veo que me equivoque, así que ya para terminar con este pobre intento de ataque, lance un golpe directo al conductor, quebrando el vidrio del parabrisas y noqueando al instante al conductor, haciendo que perdiera el control, salte antes de que la camioneta chocara con un árbol, dando por terminada mi caza.

Cuando dirijo mi mano derecha a mi cuello, para tocar la bufanda roja, que fue el último regalo de mis padres y que nunca me quito, me doy cuenta que no la tenía, lo mas seguro que se había caído en la persecución de tanto salto, empecé a ver alrededor, buscándola con algo de desesperación, lo que provoco que no escuchara el sonido de una pistola al cargar hasta muy tarde, al darme vuelta puedo ver el que era copiloto y al que había hecho besar el suelo hace unos días apuntándome con una pistola, pero antes de que pusiera su dedo el gatillo, una ráfaga de viento impacto en el, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y que callera desmayado.

\- Ten – no es necesario que me voltee para saber quién es, pero de pronto siento como algo cae suavemente sobre mi cabeza, dándome cuenta que era mi amada bufanda roja – se te callo cuando distes el primer salto – si no te doy un beso, es porque no quiero terminar noqueada por una ráfaga de viento como los otros tipos.

\- ¿Te puedo dar un beso? – nunca dije que no preguntaría y de nuevo puedo apreciar ese adorable sonrojo, si, sin duda nunca me cansare de eso.

\- Dios, en serio Ruby, tú no tienes remedio – no, en verdad que no – en que situación será que te pongas seria y dejes de decir comentarios vergonzosos.

\- Pero si no dije nada malo, me refería a un beso en la mejilla – no me refería a un beso en la mejilla pero bueno – Mmmm que clase de beso, pensaba usted Señorita French, a mí no me importaría dárselo en otro lugar además de la mejilla - no me importaría para nada, eso fue lo último que pensé antes de sentir un golpe en mi costillas y sí que dolió, sí que tiene fuerzas y no pareciera.

\- Y alégrate que te pegue suavemente – en serio, no quiero saber, que pasaría si me pegara de manera fuerte, capaz y me quiebra las costillas y eso es decir mucho, aún sigo sobándome mientras veo como se aleja de mí.

\- Belle – se voltea y recibo una mirada de "te pegare más fuerte si dices un comentario vergonzoso" – gracias – eso la dejo sorprendida y le causo un lindo sonrojo, esta vez lo provoque sin querer, en verdad solo quería darle las gracias por recoger mi preciada bufanda – esto es importante para mí – la bufanda siempre ha estado conmigo desde que mis padres fallecieron, es lo único que me queda de ellos.

-… en verdad que cuando creo que no me sorprenderás más, lo haces - ¿Qué? A que se refiere con eso, solo la veo negar con una sonrisa, algo resignada, mmm no entiendo a qué se refiere.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Me está ignorando – Belle, hey dime a que te referías, Belle.

* * *

 ***Con respecto a esta comparacion, no se jajajaja, es Ruby, algo asi tenia que decir a mi parecer jajajaja.**

 **Asi que, ¿que les parecio?, y antes que lo olviden, el proximo capitulo, sera uno de mis favoritos y que tengo desde hace mucho en mi cabeza, al fin Regina y Emma, daran una pequeña muestra de sus verdaderos poderes.**

 **A aquel que lea mi otra historia, El ladron de novias, les aviso que mañana o mas bien hoy porque ya son las 12, lo publicare. Hasta mas tarde!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, les pido perdon por lo que les hice esperar, pero hubieron diversas cosas que me impedian acabar este capitulo, llevaba dos semanas en el creanme pero pude terminarlo... hasta hoy. Este es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito, son casi 10,000 palabras! O.o si que estoy loca, pensaba dividirlo en dos, pero bueno cambie de opinion y no hacerlo, es una forma de disculparme por las dos semanas de espera, ademas que no sabia donde cortarlo jajaja. Espero no se les haga cansado leer tan largo capitulo.**

 **Les agradezco a Love Girl, Candy, kykyo-chan, JezzRizzles, Afan108 (bienvenida XD) por sus reviews y a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Disfruten el capitulo, ojala les guste.**

 **Ni OUAT, ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

\- Bien, veo que hoy andas de mejor humor, será que al fin te acostumbraste a mmm ¿cómo dices tú?... la "idiotez" de tu compañera.

\- …Mas que acostumbrarme, me he resignado a su idiotez – se escuchó el suspiro de la morena de cabello corto.

Era un sábado por la mañana, ambas pelo castaño, una de ojos achocolatados profundos, la otra de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, se encontraban frente a frente, sentadas en la misma recepción que casi una semana antes habían estado, cada una tomando un sorbo de su bebida predilecta, la ojiazul tomando su tan querido y conocido té y la de ojos color chocolate su café con dos de azúcar.

Ambas esperaban que sus protegidos, es decir, los Concejales Aurora y Felipe y la Concejal Cruella, terminaran la reunión del concejo, aunque a las dos castañas les gustaría estar presentes en la reunión, ya que el saber es poder, y ellas dos aunque fueran de diferentes familias y de diferentes etnias, odiaban el no tener la información necesaria para llevar a cabo su misión, sabían que el concejo, aun cuando sus padres formaban parte de este, les ocultaban información y siendo ambas las estrategas y pensadoras de sus equipos porque si fuera por la pareja respectiva de cada una, que se deja llevar y actúan más por el impulso, el único plan que se les ocurriría a ese par, sería solo atacar de frente sin medir consecuencias, así que no, definitivamente ellas no podían dejarle el cargo de estratega a una "idiota" y a una "desvergonzada", por ello su deseo de saber que se hablaba en esa reunión solo aumentaba.

\- Jajajajaja – la ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa al ver el gesto de su amiga, que expresaba frustración y resignación – pienso que tú y Ruby exageran.

\- Eso es porque no has tenido el "placer" de conocerla, – resoplando mientras ponía su taza de café en la pequeña mesa frente a ella – estoy segura que la señorita Lucas – refiriéndose a Ruby – debe de haberla tenido difícil al tener a semejante idiota como amiga desde pequeña.

\- No creo eso… más bien, pienso que fue todo lo contrario. – Belle estaba muy segura, hasta apostaría uno de sus libros favoritos, al decir que aunque Emma Charming fuese la "mayor idiota", palabras de Regina, no le ganaba en nada a la desvergonzada de Ruby, teniendo como prueba los millones de sonrojos que le causo en la semana y aunque la cambiante dijera que con sus amigos, en especial con la rubia, no era tan desvergonzada como ella, es decir, comentarios subido de tono y piropos que le había dicho durante la semana, estaba completamente segura que la de mechas rojas, tendría sus diferentes técnicas y comentarios para molestar y avergonzar a sus amigos, más específicamente a Emma, así que, con respecto a quien la tuvo difícil al ser amiga de quien, ahí estaba en desacuerdo con la Regina.

\- Bueno, lo dudo, pero el caso es que al igual que tú, Zelena no para de molestarme y Morgana no ha dejado de regañarme

\- Lo sé, la maestra Morgana, me conto como mandaste al hospital a cinco guardias de tu familia en una de tus prácticas, – no sorprendiéndole ese hecho, sabia como era la morena – y también me conto, como una desafortunada alma, termino en el hospital con varios golpes y unas cuantas quemaduras, solo por verte unos segundos demás – sabía que había algo detrás en ese asunto, aunque fuera algo normal, por así decirlo, que Regina mandara a algún fijón al hospital, nunca lo hacía con tanta violencia.

\- … me estaba viendo el trasero, sabes cuánto odio que hagan eso – Regina sabia por el tono de voz de Belle, que sospechaba que había otra razón, pero eso era algo que no pensaba decir.

\- ¿Segura Regina? – esa respuesta, solo confirmo sus sospechas, la vacilación y el leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo era una prueba de que había algo más ahí.

La pregunta de Belle, solo hizo que la morena recordara algo que venía tratando de borrar desde una semana, pero que no lograba por más que lo intentara. La imagen de una rubia, algo sonrojada, con unos ojos de color no definido, a veces verdes, a veces azules, con un brillo especial en ellos, ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros y por ultimo una sonrisa de lado que expresaba algo de pena, para después escucharla claramente diciéndole "…es porque tienes un lindo trasero…" no fueron las palabras más románticas de la historia, más aun, parecían las de una persona con tendencias pervertidas, pero si hubiese sido alguien más, lo hubiese convertido en una fogata con pies, pero con esa rubia lo único que pudo sentir fue vergüenza y esos ojos le hicieron recordad por breves segundos, esa pesadilla, donde unos ojos iguales, la inundaron de una paz y luz, lo único que pudo hacer esa vez fue voltearse y llamarla idiota.

Desde ese día, cada vez que alguien le miraba el trasero, le hacía recordar la vergüenza y frustración que sentía por sonrojarse y no poder enojarse con la rubia idiota, dando como resultado que pagara su frustración con las almas desdichadas que no podían mantener ni su boca cerradas, ni sus ojos en otro lugar, terminando con una reservación en el hospital.

\- Si, completamente segura Belle – dijo lo más tranquila posible y tomando un sorbo de su café, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de la ojiazul.

-…Esta bien. – sabía que Regina le escondía algo y que capaz tenía que ver con cierta rubia que no paraba de llamar idiota, por eso decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora, a la morena no era bueno presionarla, si no se quería salir quemado – Lo que si no comprendo, es cómo es posible que con tantas víctimas en tu record, tengas muy pocas demandas, aun cuando eres hija de concejales, no creo que eso te llegue a salvar tantas veces.

Regina al escuchar la inquietud de Belle, solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa que escondía algo de malicia y con un encogimiento de hombros, lo único que dijo fue:

\- Supongo que he tenido mucha suerte – sin nada más que agregar, continuando su conversación con la maestra aire, poniéndose al tanto de esa semana que pasaron y que sin sospechar, fue el comienzo de algo muy importante en sus vidas.

Mientras Regina y Belle, se ponían al tanto de su semana, cómodamente sentadas y tomando su café y té respectivamente, sus compañeras ya conocidas como "La idiota" y "La desvergonzada", estaban afuera, más exactamente en el parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del Concilium.

Después del primer día en que la rubia se hizo cargo del pequeño y rápido paseo, que termino siendo arrastrada por cinco perros por el patio de la mansión y al ver el ánimo que los perros demostraban al estar cerca de Emma, Cruella decidió darle el "pequeño" encargo a la rubia de sacar a pasear a sus queridos perros y como el primer día, con tantos perros alrededor de ella observándola, la sonrisa de diversión de Cruella y la ceja alzada demostrando arrogancia y burla de parte de cierta morena, no pudo negarse, por ello durante toda esa semana, termino sacando a los perros, claro cada día paseaba a cinco perros diferentes, torneándolos, aunque eso no evito que las siguientes dos veces, después del primer día, tuvieran el mismo resultado que este, que fue el de ser arrastrada nuevamente.

Por ello, en esos momentos se encontraba en el parque, paseando a otros cinco perros, dos dálmatas, un macho llamado Duran y una hembra llamada Sunny, un Chow-Chow, que para Emma parecía más un oso que perro y con un nombre como Goliath, solo le reforzaba su idea, claro que el San Bernardo de color blanco con chocolate, llamado Snuky no se quedaba atrás en tamaño y por último, una French Poodle, recién integrada a la familia, Noa, tenía unos pocos meses de vida y a la par de los otros cuatro perros, se miraba más pequeña de lo que ya era, pero su tamaño no se comparaba con su apetito, Dios, la rubia nunca había visto a un perro de ese tamaño devorar tanta cantidad de comida con tal rapidez.

En los últimos días, después de las tres arrastradas que había recibido de parte de los perros, Emma, increíblemente logro controlarlos, no del todo, pero al menos ya no terminaba con su ropa toda sucia y escupiendo tierra, esto último solo paso una vez, pero su querida compañera no dejaba de recordárselo. El caso era que ahora podía pasear a los perros, sin necesidad de besar el suelo, pero claro, siempre habrá más de alguno que quiera tener un paseo movido, esta vez eran el dálmata Duran, Goliath el oso e increíblemente la pequeña Noa, que no paraba de saltar y ladrar por algo de libertad para salir corriendo, así que cuando la rubia los soltó, no le sorprendió que la primera en salir corriendo fuese la French Poodle, seguida del dálmata y el Chow-Chow, jugando entre ellos como buenos hermanos, aun cuando fuesen de diferentes razas, los únicos que se quedaron cerca de Emma, bajo la sombra de un árbol, fueron Sunny y Snuky, la dálmata inmediatamente se durmió, pero el San Bernardo, mantenía su vista fija en los otros tres, vigilándolos y cuidándolos, después de todo él era el más grande y no solo en tamaño.

\- Es increíble la energía y lo inquietos que son, – Emma observaba como esos tres jugaban y corrían por todo el parque sin cansarse – al menos conmigo recordando como el mismo día que su boca se llenó de tierra, después de que la morena se burlara de ella, durante casi media hora, Emma reto a Regina a que paseara a los mismo perros que la habían arrastrado, claro que al inicio la orgullosa morena se negó, pero con unos cuantos comentarios retadores, logro hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Al inicio, la rubia se sentía como niña en un parque de diversiones, emocionada, esperando con ansias a que esa morena orgullosa y burlesca besara el suelo y que tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina. Cuando observo que agarro las correas y los perros se acercaban para olerla, solo le faltaba saltar de la emoción por ver a Regina ser arrastrada, pero esa emoción se convirtió en incredulidad y asombro cuando observo como los perros, aun siendo igual de enérgicos empezaban a caminar de forma calmada, sin ninguna intención de correr, si hubiese sido posible, la mandíbula de la rubia hubiese tocado el suelo.

\- Aun no entiendo, porque solo conmigo son tan inquietos y con no con Regina – mientras observaba a los perros, hacia la pose del "pensador", sopesando todas las posibles razones del porqué, hasta llego a pasarle por la mente el que la morena pudiera hipnotizar a los perros.

\- Es por tu olor, así que no te mates pensando – apareció Ruby, sentándose a la par de Emma, con dos jugos en manos, dándole uno a la rubia que la observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo que mi olor? – pregunto algo indignada y ofendida, entendiendo mal las palabras de su amiga.

\- Jajajajajaja, cálmate rubia, no pienses mal – sin duda para Ruby, le era fácil alterar a la rubia – solo no me explique bien.

\- Bien, entonces explícate.

\- Bien, bien, - la de mechas rojas, levantaba ambos brazos estirándose – a lo que me refería en sí, no es a tu olor, sino, más bien a tu esencia.

\- ¿Mi esencia? Podrías ser más clara, eso no explica nada.

\- Pues, si me dejaras de interrumpir, te terminaría de explicar – y así como Ruby podía desesperar a la rubia, esta también podía desesperar a la cambiante.

\- Ya, está bien – Emma ya había logrado cumplir su objetivo, que era el de molestar a la de mechas rojas.

\- Ok, como decía, tu eres la única culpable de que ellos te arrastren – señalo a los perros, ignorando el "hey" continuo con su explicación – los perros tienen un sentido del olfato único, ellos son capaces de captar muchas cosas con su nariz y una de ellas, es tu esencia que la perciben atraves de tu olor, ¿me captas?

\- Si te capte, no soy idiota – Ruby no pudo contenerse y soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar la última palabra - ¿terminaste? – Pregunto con una ceja levantada viendo como la cambiante seguía riendo y negando con la cabeza, pasando unos minutos y una última bocanada de aire, al fin la morena dejo de reír – Bien, ya que terminaste de burlarte, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuál es mi esencia?

\- Mmmm, tu esencia es, como decirlo mmm, es como el olor a canela, es dulzón, un olor que sin duda pone activos a los perros, además de que tu esencia les transmite energías. – al ver el gesto pensativo de Emma, Ruby supo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, así que decidió continuar antes de que preguntara – a comparación tuya, respecto a Regina, su esencia es como el olor a manzanas, es un olor tranquilizante, relajante, que hace que quieras disfrutar las cosas de forma tranquila – Emma en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón, quisiera o no, el estar con cerca de la morena ayudaba a controlar su carácter impulsivo – … así como Belle – la sonrisa que mostraba, despertó la curiosidad de la rubia, muy pocas veces su casi hermana mostraba una sonrisa dulce como esa.

\- Mmm, ya entiendo – Ruby observo como la rubia se acariciaba el mentón, tomando pose de "Detective" según las propias palabras de la rubia misma.

-¿Qué entiendes? – pregunto la morena de mechas rojas, esperando una respuesta idiota de parte de la rubia.

\- Uno, que los perros y tu son primos lejanos – ni bien termino de decirlo y ya había recibido un golpe en la cabeza – eso dolió jajaja… y bueno la segunda cosa, es que Belle te ha movido el tapete jajajajajajajajaja.

\- ¡Cállate! – Su cara se había tornado casi del mismo color que su bufanda, tratando de golpear a la rubia de nuevo, pero esta ya estaba preparada y lo esquivo – Deja de decir idioteces.

\- No son idioteces, puede que sea muy despistada en estas cosas – Ruby solo pudo asentir ante esas certeras palabras – pero te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que te trae con la cola entre las patas Jajajajaja.

\- Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás rubia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – la rubia sabía que lo que fuera a decir la cambiante no le gustaría.

\- A que, si dices que el ver el trasero de tu compañera por tanto tiempo, no significa nada, es que eres una gran mentirosa.

Ahora era el turno de Emma de golpear a Ruby, claro que su rostro también se había vuelto rojo de la vergüenza, mas recordando ese sonrojo de la morena, que estaba segura no había imaginado. Ambas quedaron observándose, algo ya común entre ellas cuando se trataba de temas incomodos o importantes, así que poniéndose de acuerdo con la mirada, dejaron ese tema por terminado, al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Crees que ya haya terminado la reunión? – pregunto la rubia después de unos minutos.

\- Creo que no, ya sabes cuan dilatadas son esas reuniones, pero no importa, Belle dijo que me mandaría un mensaje avisándome. – Observando el teléfono, de color rojo con negro, dándose cuenta que apenas eran las 10:30 de la mañana – además, por lo que se el tema principal de la reunión es sobre los ataques de esta semana.

\- Según tenia entendido, habían logrado que uno de ellos hablara, pero todo lo que dijo fue información falsa – en verdad se había emocionado, al saber que habían logrado tener más información sobre los rebeldes, pero eso no fue más que una alegría momentánea - ¿Qué hay de los que tú y Belle capturaron ayer?

\- Solo eran simpatizantes, actuaban por locura propia, al parecer eran muy estúpidos como para que los rebeldes los aceptaran – encogiéndose de hombros, recordando como actuaban esos tipos cuando atacaron, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando supo ese hecho – así que estamos en lo mismo.

Decidieron dejar el tema de lado y aprovechar que ambas estaban libres y empezar a hablar y molestarse entre ellas, así como la primera vez que se conocieron y que sin importar los años, seguían siendo las mismas dos mocosas, como Granny siempre las había llamado. Claro que en toda la conversación, Emma mantenía un ojo en los cinco perros, porque si algo les pasaba, estaba segura que Cruella la despellejaría y le daría sus restos como comida a sus perros, puede que estuviera exagerando, pero de que sufriría si les pasaba algo, eso era seguro.

El tiempo paso volando, cuando Ruby recibió el mensaje de Belle, avisándole que ya era hora, Emma llamo a Duran, Sunny, Goliath, Snuky y a la pequeña Noa, increíblemente, aunque fueran inquietos, obedecían a la primera, sin duda Cruella era muy buena educando a sus niños.

Llegando al _Concilium,_ tuvo que despedirse de Ruby, ya que Aurora y Felipe, ya estaban afuera esperándola junto a Belle. Al dar media vuelta para entrar al edificio, se encontró con Cruella y Regina, que también iban saliendo, los cinco perros al ver a su amada dueña, sin dudar corrieron en dirección a ella, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Mis lindos niños, que tal fue su paseo, ¿se divirtieron? – era increíble como Cruella cambiaba por completo cuando se trataba de sus perros.

La escena de cinco perros, ladrando, saltando y moviendo la cola alrededor de la concejal Cruella, que los recibía con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, sin importarle que ensuciaran su caro abrigo, era algo que dejaba con la boca abierta a más de uno que pasaba por ahí, más porque, Cruella era conocida por su carácter estricto, burlesco y sarcástico, pero para Emma y Regina, se había vuelto algo ya común.

\- Como siempre tan lenta, Señorita Swan, ya empezaba a sospechar que nuevamente había sido arrastrada – quisiera o no, para Regina le era imposible no molestar a la rubia.

\- Y me imagino que como una buena compañera irías a rescatarme – al igual que la morena, para la rubia le era imposible resistirse a contestarle.

\- Si con rescatarle se refiere a que la arrastren todavía más, entonces sí, con mucho placer la rescataría, Señorita Swan – término diciendo, devolviéndole el comentario y comenzando así otra ya común discusión entre ellas.

Si para la rubia y la morena, les era normal ver a Cruella con sus perros, para la Concejal era igual ver a sus dos guardianas discutir entre ellas, como perros y gatos, algo que siempre le causaba gracia.

\- Como siempre, tan enérgicas queridas, ya solo les falta el anillo para parecer completamente casadas – y como si la pequeña Noa, que estaba en los brazos de la concejal, estuviera de acuerdo ladro y movió la cola apenas Cruella termino de hablar.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que apareciera un gran sonrojo en el rostro de ambas, aunque era más notorio en la rubia, como resortes amabas voltearon a ver al lado contrario, evitando mirarse y causando más gracia a la concejal.

\- Jajajajajajaja, bueno, como sea, nos vemos hasta el lunes – eso último llamo la atención de las chicas.

\- ¿Hasta el lunes? – pregunto Emma.

\- Si, así es, hasta el lunes, tengo cosas importantes en las que trabajar y que me llevaran todo el fin de semana.

\- Con todo respeto Cruella, nuestra misión es cuidarla, a todo día y hora, el que nos diga eso va en contra de ello – explico Regina, no muy de acuerdo con lo que Cruella decía.

\- Lo sé, por eso hable con el resto del concejo y aceptaron, así que, no tendrán problemas – movió la mano restándole importancia – pueden tomar estos dos días como pequeñas vacaciones.

\- Podemos saber al menos, que hará en ese tiempo – la morena no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ello y la mirada que se dirigían ella y la concejal lo dejaba bastante claro.

Eso era lo malo de tener a una concejal con un carácter como el de Cruella y una compañera como Regina, que no podía dejar de mandar miradas retadoras cuando algo le disgustaba, así que Emma, como la única de carácter tranquilo, por el momento, tenía que intervenir.

\- A lo que se refiere Regina, es que quisiéramos saber, para así poder estar tranquilas – intervino Emma entre la guerra de miradas.

\- … - tomando un suspiro y con el ladrido de la pequeña Noa, decidió contestar – Trabajare ambos días en un proyecto importante y por tal razón me encerrare en mi laboratorio privado todo ese tiempo **sola –** remarcando la última palabra y dirigiendo una mirada a la morena – así que aceptaran mi decisión, quieran o no, ¿entendido?

En ese momento fue cuando, tanto la rubia como la morena, sintieron lo que la mayoría de las personas, por no decir todas, sentían al estar frente a la concejal y empresaria Cruella De Vil, su presencia, aun cuando estaba rodeada de cuatro perros y una French Poodle en brazos, era la de una verdadera líder, amenazante y respetada, siendo un verdadero ejemplo de que no se necesita ser un maestro o cambiante para imponer.

\- Entendido – fue lo único que pudieron decir y dicho esto, Cruella dio media vuelta, seguida de sus perros, que antes le ladraron a las chicas como despedida.

\- Bieeeenn… al parecer estaremos libres hasta el lunes – comenzó la rubia, con su ya característica pose, es decir, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros y balanceándose.

\- Gracias por recalcar lo obvio, Señorita Swan – revirando los ojos y como siempre soltando su característico sarcasmo – lo bueno de esto, es que no tendré que verla hasta el lunes – comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la rubia que tanto la descontrolaba.

\- Jajajaja, cuidado Regina, la lengua te puede castigar y puede que nos veamos antes – fue lo último que escucho decir a la rubia.

* * *

 **Mismo día – 5:47 pm – Mansión Mills**

 **Pov Regina**

Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, si lo comparo con la semana que he pasado, donde he tenido que soportar a la idiota, a Cruella y sus comentarios, además de varios perros que se acostaron en mis piernas o se acurrucaban a mí, aunque esto último no fue tan malo, el primer día fue algo incómodo, pero con el pasar de la semana les fui tomando cariño, más a aquellos que arrastraron a la rubia, lo cual me recuerda imprimir la imagen de ella escupiendo tierra, fue algo que no pude evitar, claro que fue únicamente para burlarme de ella.

Llegando a casa, decidí dormir un poco, aun cuando no era algo común en mí, al despertar me di cuenta que eran la cuatro de la tarde y al no estar Morgana, ni Zelena, preferí ir al dojo a entrenar, aunque esta vez lo tendré que hacer sola, ya que los guardias de la familia aún no se recuperan de la última práctica, así que mejor dejarlos descansar, ya suficiente con la reprimenda de mi madre la última vez.

Llevaba casi dos horas practicando, estaba muy concentrada en ellos, que al sentir la presencia de alguien y al instante el calor característico de una bola de fuego a mi espalda, dando un giro con mi puño disperse el fuego, dándome cuenta quien fue la responsable.

\- Nada mal Regina – frente a mí se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que mi querida amiga.

\- Kathryn ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuando se trataba de Belle y Kathryn tengo que tener mucho cuidado, más de la rubia, puede que amabas son mis amigas, pero cuando planean algo estas dos es algo malo para mí, eso es seguro.

\- Haaa, eres cruel Regina, porque me recibes así, yo que hice un largo viaje, solo para verte – ya había olvidado cuan infantil podía llegar a ser, creo que es cosa de rubias, sabía que exageraba, por eso levante una ceja no creyéndole – está bien, está bien, puede que viniera por otros asuntos, más específicamente familiares, pero el caso es que aproveche y vine a visitarte. – cuando veo su cara de niña disgustada, es claro para mí, que sin importar cuanto pase, Kathryn no cambiara.

\- ¿Y lanzarme una bola de fuego a mis espaldas es tu forma de decir "hola"? – ahora que lo pienso, debería probar tal saludo con la rubia idiota.

\- Jajajajajajaja, bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además sabía que lo esquivaría – no sé cómo no he llegado a quemar a Kathryn por sus formas poco convencionales de saludar, de pequeña siempre fue así y este habido al parecer no ha cambiado para nada – así que deja de enviarme esas miradas asesinas marca Mills y ven a darme un abrazo, que hace mucho no nos vemos – no termino de decirlo y la tenía frente a mí con los brazos abiertos.

Dude unos instantes, la observe con mi cara de indiferencia y los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que no podía evitar el abrazo por mucho tiempo, tome un gran respiro y me rendí, correspondiendo su abrazo. Puede que no lo admitiera y sé que no es necesario, ya que Kathryn me conoce muy bien, pero la había extrañado, ella y Belle, son mis mejores amigas, fueron las que estuvieron en mi por momento y siempre me han apoyado, cada una a su manera, ya que esas dos son muy diferentes, mientras Belle siempre es la calmada, Kathryn esa lo contrario, siempre activa y con muchos ánimos… ahora que lo pienso capaz y si sea cosa de rubias.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Kathryn – ya habiendo correspondido su abrazo.

\- Lo sé – sabia cuanto le alegraba que le dijera eso y su gran sonrisa me lo confirmaba – pero eso no es lo importante, ahora, ya que hay que apurarnos sino, no llegaremos a tiempo – un momento, ¿cómo que no llegaremos a tiempo? Mientras me pregunto eso, siento como la rubia me jala.

\- Espera un momento rubia – ni pensé que me voy a mover sin que me explique a donde me lleva – ¿de que estas hablando y a donde me piensas llevar?

\- Pues que vamos a salir Regina, así que apúrate y mueve tu trasero – no me moveré y se lo hago saber con una mirada – bien, iremos… ¡al festival!

Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo hoy y mañana se está realizando un festival, lo había olvidado, por lo que se este año en el festival, se reunirán varios ches de diferentes lugares, para presentar sus platillos, será una de las principales atracciones del festival, más para los glotones, aunque también hay otras atracciones, como juegos, premios y demás, pero no entiendo porque la prisa de Kathryn, ya que, yo recuerde el festival termina hasta ya entrada la noche.

\- Ok, pero no entiendo tu prisa, si ese festival termina hasta tarde.

\- Regina, Regina, eso es porque, este día, se presentaran nada más y nada menos que… ¡Los Tres Elementos! - ya me preguntaba porque tanta emoción de parte de mi rubia amiga.

"Los tres elementos", como bien indicaba el nombre poco imaginativo, eran un trio de maestros, conformado por un maestro tierra, agua y fuego, que según se dicen, antes eran guerreros, y que decidieron retirarse y usar sus habilidades para crear un show o algo por el estilo, en verdad nunca me llegue a interesar en ellos y si se dé su existencia es por Kathryn, que los adora.

\- Y ¿por eso es que me apuras? – no entiendo su fascinación por ese trio.

\- ¡Exacto! Así que apúrate y ve a cambiarte, que si no llegamos a tiempo, nunca te lo perdonares –no dudo de que se enojara conmigo si por mi culpa no viéramos a su tan querido trio.

-¿No es que habías hecho este largo viaje para verme? – le pregunto, levantando mi ceja y dejándome arrastrar por ella a la casa.

\- Claro que sí, pero ya estando aquí, no se puede desaprovechar tal oportunidad, que mejor que ir acompañada por una de mis mejores amigas – sí que sabe cómo hablar para convencerme – además, de que también aprovechas y me cuentas sobre tu nueva "amiga", el viento me trajo el chisme de que se llevan muy bien – "mi nueva amiga", ¿el viento?... Belle le fue con el chisme.

.

.

Había pasado una hora desde que salimos de casa y ya me faltaba poco para lanzarle una bola de fuego a Kathryn, si no fuese porque había mucha gente alrededor de nosotras lo hubiese hecho. Desde que salimos no ha parado de interrogarme sobre la señorita Swan, juro que cuando vea a Belle me la cobrare.

\- Por última vez Kathryn, ya deja de molestar, ya te dije todo – sí que no se cansa de preguntar.

\- ¡Pero si lo único que me has dicho es que es hija de los Charming y que es idiota!

\- Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber – el que sea idiota dice mucho, al menos a mi parecer.

\- Mmmm, no es justo – la vida no es justa querida.

Seguimos caminando, mientras Kathryn seguía quejándose de mí por ser mala amiga y no contarle nada, por lo que solo la ignoro y observo a las personas a mí alrededor. El festival estaba repleto de familias, niños corriendo por todos lados, fascinados por los juegos y por tanto dulce, varios grupos de amigos, molestándose entre ellos, claro que no faltaban las parejas de enamorados dándose algún cariño, disfrutando el ambiente, también habían sus solitarios que paseaban y por supuesto los glotones que se daban el festín de sus vidas por toda la comida gratis que había y por un momento me pareció ver una cabellera rubia conocida por esos lados. Todo el ambiente del festival era alegre y tranquilo, las personas disfrutaban de la comida, juegos y de la compañía, olvidando los problemas cotidianos y todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas por culpa de los rebeldes, cosa que me alegra y me relaja a la vez.

\- ¡Regina! – siento como sacuden mis hombros sin cesar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – por dios, espero que sea por una buena razón por el que me sacudiera de esa manera

\- ¡Ya casi es la hora! – Debí suponerlo – tenemos que apurarnos si queremos agarrar un buen lugar – y de nuevo estoy siendo jalada del brazo, es un milagro que aún no me lo haya zafado.

La presentación de "Los tres elementos" se iba a llevar a cabo en un edificio lo suficientemente grande como para albergar entre 200 a 300 personas, normalmente es utilizado para llevar acabo practicas o enfrentamientos amistosos, en el centro estaba un cuadrilátero, de un tamaño considerable, este estaba hecho de roca para los maestros tierra y era rodeada por ambos lados de agua para los maestros agua, el cuadrilátero estaba conectado por una plataforma a los asientos del público, estos venían en ascenso, es decir, la primer fila siendo la más cercana al cuadrilátero y la última estaba las lejos pero teniendo una vista más elevada.

Compramos los boletos, Kathryn parecía una niña de lo emocionada que estaba, no podía dejar de negar con una sonrisa por la actitud de mi rubia amiga. Nos sentamos en la tercera fila, ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca del cuadrilátero dejando los dos primero asientos de la fila libres, estaba observando como el lugar empezaba a llenarse de adultos y niños por igual, estaba muy atenta mirando a mi alrededor que cuando escuche una voz muy conocida, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de sorpresa.

\- ¡Neal, encontré dos lugares! – no puede ser, esto debe ser una broma

\- ¡Tu! – siento como un Deja Vuh, solo que en esta ocasión los papeles se invirtieron y la que grita soy yo.

Frente a mi estaba nada menos que Emma Charming, alias Emma Swan, tan sorprendida como yo de encontrarnos en este lugar, no ha pasado ni un día y ya me la vuelvo encontrar y es cuando recuerdo sus últimas palabras esta mañana.

Amabas nos quedamos viendo y no decimos nada, lo cual aprovecho y bajo mi mirada para observarla mejor, iba vestida con unos jeans negros rotos a nivel de la rodilla, botines de tacón plano de color oscuro, que le llegaban un poco arriba del tobillo, con los cordones algo sueltos sin terminar de socarlos y una camisa manga larga, recogida hasta los codos, con cuello en V y de color gris, daba un aspecto algo sex… digo rudo, pero que desaparecía por las palomitas, nachos, salchichas y la bebida que traía en los brazos y la galleta que tenía en la boca, que de un solo bocado se terminó.

\- ¿Regina? – aunque me cueste admitirlo, me da algo de gracia el ver como inclina su cabeza al lado izquierdo y su boca estaba llena de migajas, definitivamente es como una niña.

\- Emma, en serio, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir comiendo, después de todo los platillos gratis que devoraste – hablo un joven de cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de la rubia frente a mí, vestía pantalones color crema, botas, un suéter azul oscuro de cuello redondo y que se podía ver que por dentro llevaba otra camisa, ambos tenían cierto parecido – Haaa, Hola – me saludo al percatarse de mi presencia.

\- Ya deja de molestarme Neal, soy tu hermana mayor, y el que tú te llenaras no significa que ese sería mi caso – eso resuelve mi duda, así que este joven tiene como hermana a esta idiota – pero bueno, déjame presentarte a Regina Mills – estoy segura que si no fuera por toda la comida que tenía entre los brazos, me señalaría.

\- Ooo, así que usted es la compañera de mi hermana, mucho gusto, Neal Charming, hermano menor de Emma – veo que a comparación de su hermana, el si tiene modales – y déjeme decirle que le deseo mucha suerte y paciencia, por tener que aguantar a mi hermana – definitivamente el chico me cae muy bien.

Antes de poder contestar, siento un peso encima de mí, dejándome algo asustada, pero cuando distingo una cabellera rubia, no debo de pensar mucho para saber de quién es la rodilla que me está golpeando las costillas.

\- ¿Tu eres Emma Charming? La nueva compañera de Regina – la rubia que está sorprendida por el acercamiento de Kathryn solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, veo como mi amiga la analiza de pies a cabeza y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa por lo que ira a decir, no sé lo que sea, pero sé que será algo estúpido, algo común en las rubias - … No me dijiste que tu compañera era sexy Regina – sí, definitivamente, ahora si la mato.

La señorita Swan solo se puede sonrojar al igual que yo, veo como su hermano Neal levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado, al parecer algo divertido y Kathryn, bueno, claramente ella está disfrutando esto, así que como buena amiga que soy, que la quiere hacer sufrir un poco, la empujo, lo que provoca que pierda el equilibrio, se golpee con el asiento frente a nosotras y caiga, soltando un quejido, lo que me saca una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Haaaa, eso dolió Regina – como ya he venido haciendo desde que salimos, ignoro sus quejas y respondo el saludo de Neal.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte Neal – la señorita Swan solo me observa, lo que me hace preguntarme que es lo que está pensando.

\- ¿Por qué a él lo llamas por su nombre y a mí me sigues llamando señorita Swan? – debí suponerlo.

\- Eso es porque a comparación suya, su hermano si tiene modales, Señorita Swan – nunca me cansare de molestarla.

Antes que me pudiera responder, las luces del lugar se apagaron, dando inicio al espectáculo, los hermanos Charming se sentaron, quedando la señorita Swan a mi lado, Kathryn en algún momento se había levantado y ahora estaba sentada, absorta y emocionada esperando la aparición del tan famoso trio. Cuando aparecieron, todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos, "Los tres elementos" hicieron un saludo y comenzaron el show.

Sé que si lo digo en voz alta, Kathryn tendría una gran sonrisa por mucho tiempo, pero al menos lo tengo que admitir a mí misma, la rutina de esos tres era… cautivante, tenían sutiles y a veces agresivos movimientos, el fuego, la tierra y el agua danzaban entre sí, saltos, golpes, todo lo hacían casi armónico, observo como mi rubia amiga ni siquiera parpadea, a mi lado izquierdo, veo a los hermanos Charming, el menor estaba casi igual que Kathryn, solo que el sí parpadeaba, mientras que la mayor miraba y comía al mismo tiempo, dándome cuenta que ya se había terminado los nachos, las salchichas y la bebida, las palomitas ya las llevaba a la mitad, al parecer sintió mi mirada, porque volteo a verme, nuestras miradas chocaron, dándome una sonrisa que me saco un sonrojo y que gracias a la oscuridad no se podía ver, me ofreció sus palomitas, por un momento dude, pero después cedi y empecé a comer, volviendo mi vista al espectáculo. Así transcurrieron diez minutos, ya las palomitas se habían acabado y el tiro de maestro se preparaban para la última parte de la rutina, de pronto un sonido algo parecido al movimiento de engranajes se escuchó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo la rutina; todo quedo en silencio, sentía como mi corazón latía con rapidez y ansiedad, como esperando algo, observe a los tres rubios que al parecer también sentían lo mismo que yo, cuando de pronto se volvió a escuchar un ruido, pero este fue diferente al anterior, no supimos que fue, hasta que vimos como una especie de rayo láser destruyo la entrada y se desato el caos.

Personas corrían y se empujaban entre ellos hacia las salidas, el sonido de gritos, llantos y de armas llenaban el lugar, por el gran agujero que había quedado, entraban varias personas con armas, el uniforme que llevaban demostraba que eran rebeldes, los cuatro tratábamos de calmar a algunas personas ahí, cuando el mismo sonido de engranajes de antes se escuchó6, todos volteamos a ver como algo parecido a un tanque entraba, su cañón era de casi un metro, era grande, de seguro era una nueva arma de los rebeldes y nosotros los conejillos de india con quienes la probarían.

Por último, entro un hombre, sobresalía de los demás por su uniforme, al parecer era de un rango más alto y el líder de ese escuadrón, porque apenas entro dijo con una voz fuerte, clara y llena de una emoción morbosa.

\- Disparen

Y con esa simple orden, todos los rebeldes empezaron a disparar en dirección a las salidas, hiriendo a muchas personas que estaban por salir y haciendo retroceder a los que aún quedaban, los disparos seguían haciendo que todos ahí retrocediéramos, terminando acorralados en un extremo del cuadrilátero, convirtiéndonos en un blanco fácil.

En el grupo había personas heridas, mujeres y niños llorando, con nosotros también estaban "los tres elementos" con algunas heridas superficiales. Estábamos acorralados, frente a nosotros estaban según mis cálculos, entre 50 o 60 rebeldes, para empeorar el asunto, detrás de ellos la nueva arma con gran poder destructivo y la única salida estaba detrás de todos ellos, tengo que pensar en algo para salir de esta, veo como los hermanos Charming dan dos pasos adelantes.

\- ¡Muy bien malditos bastardos, les haremos pagar por esto!

\- ¡Así es! ¡Y se lo haremos pagar con sangre!

Esto comprueba que la impulsividad es algo que ya viene en la sangre de los Charming, primero hablo la rubia idiota y después el menor, al mismo tiempo que ambos lanzaban un látigo de agua, dándole a dos rebeldes y noqueándolos.

\- Jajajajajajaja – una risa que me provoco escalofrió, provino del líder del grupo rebelde – Son unos verdaderos imbéciles jajaja, en verdad creen que porque son maestros podrán con todos nosotros Jajajajajaja… bueno ya que me han hecho reír, les daré una muerte rápida… - supe cuál sería su movimiento antes de que lo dijera, así que, en una rápida mirada con Kathryn jalamos a ambos rubios y creamos un muro de llamas y sin saber a quién, grite:

\- ¡Todo aquel que sea maestro tierra que cree varios muros!... ¡No se queden ahí y muévanse! – mi grito los saco de su trance y por suerte tres maestros tierra, entre ellos el integrante de "Los tres elementos" crearon varios muros, protegiéndonos a tiempo de la lluvia de balas y dándome algo de tiempo para pensar en algún plan.

Mire a las personas a mi alrededor, las mujeres abrazaban a sus hijos protegiéndolos, otros se abrazaban a sí mismos, cubriendo con sus manos sus heridas, los maestros tierra soportando la lluvia de balas y creando más muros. Frente a mí, estaba un niño solo llorando, al parecer separado de su familia en este ataque, tenía una herida en su brazo derecho, me acerque a él y le seque sus lágrimas, cuando iba a arrancar un trozo de mi blusa, una mano frente a mí con un trozo de tela apareció, siendo la rubia, que había arrancado la manga derecha de su camisa, aceptándola, empecé a tapar la herida del pequeño, que gracias a Dios no era nada grave.

\- ¡Maldición! No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos acaben

\- Lo sabemos Emma, pero no podemos salir así por así, nos dejarían con más agujeros que un queso.

\- Tu hermano tiene razón, además son como cincuenta hombres que no dejan de dispararnos y para empeorar la cosa tienen ese gran tanque, que nos podría acabar de un solo disparo – eso es…

Terminando de curar la herida del pequeño y antes de que pudiera hablar, los disparos cesaron y el mismo sonido de antes se volvió a escuchar… y presentíamos lo que podía venir después. El maestro tierra del trio famoso observo por uno de los agujeros del muro hecho por alguna bala, como el cañón se preparaba para atacarnos… si esa cosa nos daba, todo terminaría.

\- ¡Cúbranse! – escucho como Swan grita y en un reflejo protejo al niño con mi cuerpo, en un parpadeo veo como el maestro tierra hace un movimiento antes de que sienta como rocas del muro caen a nuestro alrededor, pero el rayo no llega a darnos.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Escucho decir a alguno de los que estaban ahí - ¿Fallaron?

\- Logre a último momento levantar un poco el suelo debajo de esa cosa, desestabilizándola para que fallara el disparo – es nuestra oportunidad.

\- Bien, porque eso nos servirá de mucho – dije llamando la atención de todos.

\- Tienes un plan – afirmo más que preguntar la señorita Swan, por lo que solo puedo asentir – Bien, dinos.

\- Antes que nada, tenemos el tiempo limitado, así que necesito a todos los maestros y cambiantes que haiga. – los primeros en dar un paso adelante fueron los hermanos Charming, Kathryn y el trio famoso, mire a los demás, unos se vieron entre sí con duda y miedo, así que tuve que motivarlos – Sé que tienen miedo, pero si queremos salir de esta con vida, debemos trabajar juntos y deben confiar en mi – aun con la duda en sus ojos, dieron un paso al frente, teniendo así, cuatro maestro agua y fuego, tres maestros tierra, dos maestros aire y dos cambiantes éramos pocos pero suficientes – Bien, ahora lo más importante es poner a los heridos y a quienes no pueden pelear a salvo, que los maestros tierra hagan un agujero lo suficientemente grande y profundo donde puedan entrar todos.

Siguiendo rápido mis órdenes, los tres crearon un agujero rectangular, de unos tres metros de profundidad, entrando en el los niños, hombre y mujeres, creando unas paredes pequeñas para darles más protección, esto ayudaría a evitar que salieran heridos por alguna bala, mientras entraban al refugio improvisado, explicaba el plan ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

\- Es un buen plan, pero el problema es ese tanque, si nos disparan nuevamente, estamos muertos – dijo el maestro fuego del trio

\- Lo sé, es por eso que debemos aprovechar estos minutos, – todos me observaron con duda – me di cuenta que ese cañón no puede ser disparado de forma consecutiva, necesita de varios minutos para poder recargarse, por eso no han vuelto a usarlo, así que debemos aprovechar estos minutos y destruirlo.

\- ¿Cuántos minutos quedan? – pregunto Kathryn.

\- Según mis cálculos… cinco minutos.

\- ¡Cinco minutos! No podemos destruir esa cosa en cinco minutos, está rodeada de rebeldes, no podemos acercarnos.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo, si vuelven a disparar será el fin – el cañón era el único problema en mi plan, mi mirada se posó en la rubia Charming, no había dicho nada, sus ojos tenían un brillo de decisión y fiereza, hasta sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco, no mostraba ese aire juguetón e infantil que siempre tenía.

\- Si esa cosa es destruida, ¿Estas segura que el plan funcionara? – era una simple pregunta, pero significaba mucho para todos ahí y sé que aunque no fuéramos más que un equipo improvisado, sé que ganaríamos.

\- Si – fue lo único que dije y eso fue más que suficiente.

\- Bien, entonces dalo por hecho – se levantó y mire como se preparaba, la mire con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué está pensando hacer?

\- Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Kathryn la detuvo del brazo.

\- Voy a destruirlo – lo dijo con tanta simplicidad como si nos dijera que iba a ir a comer- pero necesitare un pequeño empujón de tu parte – señalo al maestro tierra.

No había tiempo para dudar o preguntar qué haría, los minutos pasaban rápidamente y debíamos aprovecharlo, con una sola mirada entre nosotras, acepte su idea, se cual fuese, además algo en mi me decía que lo lograría.

Así fue como sin nada más, salto pasando por encima del muro de roca y comenzó a correr, todos estaban atentos, observábamos por los agujeros del muro, los rebeldes disparaban sin cejar, ella lograba esquivar la mayoría, pero algunos lograban darle, pero eso no aminoraba su marcha y las balas no aunque impactaban en ella, no lograban herirla.

\- ¿Cómo demonios piensa destruir esa cosa? Es una maestra agua, todavía un maestro tierra tendría mayor oportunidad de lograrlo.

\- Mi hermana no es una maestra agua cualquiera, si dijo que destruiría ese cañón es que lo hará – tal confianza de parte del rubio menor, solo refuerza más nuestra ansiedad.

Cuando vemos que está a la distancia adecuada, el maestro tierra, crea una plataforma debajo de sus pies, impulsándola por el aire, permitiéndole pasar por encima de los rebeldes y estar unos metros por encima del tanque, ese era el momento decisivo, quedaba poco menos de un minuto y podíamos ver como el cañón empezaba a cargarse. La rubia levanto su brazo derecho, mientras caía y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como su brazo era cubierto, quedando brillante y de un color celeste, como si fuera…

\- …Hielo – susurre ante la mirada atónita de muchos.

\- ¡Tomen esto! – todo había quedado en silencio, tanto los rebeldes como nosotros estábamos sorprendidos al ver como al golpear la maquina la destrozo de un golpe, varios pedazos de metal y algo de hielo se esparcieron por todos lados y esa era nuestra oportunidad, era hora del contraataque.

\- ¡Ahora! – a mi señal Neal y los otros dos maestros agua, crearon una ola a cada lado del cuadrilátero, dejándola caer sobre los rebeldes, que tomados por sorpresa algunos soltaron sus armas y fueron dispersados por la fuerza de las olas – Su turno – mire a los tres maestros tierra.

Al instante crearon varias murallas alrededor de los rebeldes, dando forma a una especie de laberinto, y separando en pequeños grupos d rebeldes, eso aumentaría nuestras posibilidades. Sin perder más el tiempo, nos separamos, Neal junto con un maestro aire y fuego, Kathryn junto al otro maestro aire, el maestro tierra del trio famoso con un cambiante y maestro agua, su compañero el maestro fuego con los dos maestros tierra restantes y por ultimo del trio famoso, el maestro agua con el cambiante, la misión de todos ellos, era el de derrotar a los pequeños grupos rebeldes, las murallas hechas que los separaba, evitaría que se ayudaran entre ellos, y atacándolos de esta manera podríamos ganarles.

Todos nos dispersamos por el cuadrilátero, empezando a atacar a los pequeños grupos, aun cuando tenía la plena seguridad que ganaríamos, no podía evitar el preocuparme y rezar para que todos nosotros saliéramos completos de esta.

Mientras comenzaban los enfrentamientos, divise a mi objetivo y teniendo claro cuál era mi misión, corrí en su dirección, a mi alrededor podía escuchar algunos disparos, gritos seguidos del crepitar del fuego, el sonido de una roca chocar contra algún cuerpo y muchos quejidos de dolor.

Estando a casi ocho metros de mi objetivo, fui rodeada por varios rebeldes, al parecer eran de un rango más alto que los otros, su uniforme tenia pequeñas diferencias, pero lo que más destacaba eran los bien armados que estaban, algunos tenían pistolas de cañón largo, de gran calibre, otros escopetas y metralletas y por ultimo algunos tenían armas de filo, parecían espadas, solo que estas eran un poco más pequeñas. No había forma de esquivarlos, mi única opción era el derrotarlos pero sabía que eso sería algo difícil, no solo por la diferencia numérica, que era once vs uno, sino porque a simple vista, se podía notar que no eran luchadores comunes.

Poniéndose de acuerdo sin necesidad de alguna señal, empezaron el ataque contra mí, esquivaba como podía las múltiples balas, pero aun así, más de alguna me había rosado provocándome alguna herida, estaba muy alerta, no solo debía de esquivar los disparos, tampoco podía quitarle la vista a los rebeldes que usaban armas de filos, estos no se habían movido lo más seguro esperando el momento indicado para atacarme. Sin poder evitarlo, les di la oportunidad, cuando uno de ellos disparo a mi espalda, la bala venia directo a mí, así que dando media vuelta, al momento de esquivarlo por poco y mandando una llamarada en dirección del que disparo, deje un hueco en mi defensa, que uno de los rebeldes aprovecho y en menos de un segundo lo tenía casi encima mío, con una especie de espada en alto apuntando directo a mi pecho, no tenía tiempo para crear una bola de fuego o de defenderme, actuando por reflejo me cubrí con mis brazos, esperando el ataque, que nunca llego y solo escuche un grito de dolor, al levantar mi mirada vi como el rebelde era mandado varios metros lejos de una patada, el tipo quedo noqueado y con la nariz destrozada.

\- Al fin te encontré – porque no me sorprende - ¿te querías quedar con la mejor parte?

Con los brazos cruzados, la camisa manga larga con algunos agujeros de balas y con un poco de hielo, una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado, ya siendo un gesto muy común en ella, así es como tenía frente a mí a Emma Charming.

\- Tu eres la que ha tardado querida, yo solo me adelante – dije sacudiendo un poco mi ropa y poniéndome de espalada a ella, analizando a nuestros enemigos.

\- Jajajajaja, por suerte llegue justo a tiempo – haciendo sonar sus dedos, preparándose para pelear – Bien, antes de empezar a patear traseros, ¿Ya tienes el objetivo en la mira?

-La pregunta ofende Señorita Swan, desde mucho antes que usted apareciera ya lo tenía en la mira… esta frente de nosotras, a unos cuantos metros de distancia y lo único piedra en el camino son todos estos imbéciles.

\- ok, entonces quietemos a estas piedras del camino.

Estando de espalda con espalda, compartimos una última mirada y comenzamos el ataque, me dirigí a los tres tipos que tenían las pistolas de cañón largo, les iba a hacer pagar por las heridas que me provocaron y por todas las personas que han herido, sin compasión alguna, lance una bola de fuego directo a la cara de uno de ellos, lo esquivo por poco, pero eso no evito que su traje en el hombro derecho empezara a arder, tome esa distracción y lance una patada directo a su abdomen, en el mismo instante que lo golpee, cree una llamarada de la planta de mi pie, provocándole quemaduras graves e importándome poco. El sonido de una arma cargándose, hizo que me moviera rápido y antes de que siquiera pusiera un dedo en el gatillo, estaba frente a él, agarrando el cañón de la pistola, solo necesite unos segundo para que el rebelde soltara el arma y gritara de dolor, las palmas de sus manos tenían quemaduras en forma del mango de la pistola, en verdad me era fácil aumentar la temperatura de los metales.

\- Maldi... – no lo deje terminar, noqueándolo con un golpe directo en la cara.

\- Veo que no tienes compasión – la rubia apareció detrás de mí, podía ver a espaldas de ella algunos rebeldes congelados y muy golpeados.

\- Usted tampoco se queda atrás señorita Swan – ya estábamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo, que era, el líder de este escuadrón – ya es hora de terminar esto.

Esta vez, ambas corrimos en la misma dirección, directo al líder, tomando la misma formación que en nuestra primera batalla, es decir, con la rubia adelante, haciendo de escudo y yo detrás de ella, no nos deteníamos, todo aquel que se cruzaba en nuestro camino, caía ya fuese quemado, golpeado o congelado, a cada paso que dábamos creábamos una danza, una danza mortal para los rebeldes, cada uno de mis movimientos se acoplaban a la perfección a los de la rubia, era como si toda nuestra vida hubiésemos estado y peleado juntas, algo que no terminaba de entender pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, el último de ellos cayo con una herida en su abdomen, hecha por unos cuchillos de hielo que la señorita Swan creo, eso era algo que me tenía intrigada, la dureza del hielo que creaba era sin duda única.

Ya solo quedábamos nosotras dos y el líder del escuadrón, era un hombre alto entre los 30 o 35 años, de piel clara, de ojos grises, que expresaban odio y locura, su sonrisa era retorcida y a simple vista, se podía ver que las estaba esperando.

\- Jajajajajaja, quien diría que encontraría a alguien interesante en esta basura de lugar – dijo mirándome directamente, su sonrisa solo creció al verme, acercándose, tratando de tocarme, pero una cabellera rubia se interpuso, lanzándole estalactitas de hielo, que logró esquivar con unas especies de barras que tenía en sus espalda, aunque no pudo evitar que una de las estalactitas rozara su mejilla y le hiciera un pequeño corte, lo que consiguió que su expresión se volviera de completo enojo y furia. – Apártate basura, tu no me interesas, me has causado muchos problemas esta noche, así que apártate si no quieres que te mate de forma lenta y dolorosa.

\- No te permitiré que le toques – la voz de la rubia estaba llena de odio y su mirada normalmente verde-azulada, era ahora de un frio azul, como el color del mismo hielo que ella creaba. Levanto sus manos, creando en ellas dos cuchillos de hielo de gran tamaño y en un rápido movimiento estaba frente al líder rebelde del escuadrón, dirigiendo un golpe directo al pecho, pero este logro bloquearlo con esas extrañas barras que usaba como si fueran espadas, ambos estaban forcejeando.

\- Ya me canse de ti maldita basura – fue en ese instante que sentí ese escalofrió que solo ocurría cuando…, veo como en un movimiento de las barra salen grandes descargas eléctricas en forma de rayos, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia, golpea su brazo izquierdo, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor, ya que los rayos atraviesan su piel y le provoco una quemadura, dejando su brazo izquierdo con espasmos e inmóvil por la energía, sabía que ese momento lo aprovecharía para atacar con su otra barra a la rubia y aumentando de velocidad, pude colocarme en medio de ellos a tiempo, deteniendo la barra eléctrica con mi mano izquierda y con mi mano derecha, con la mayoría de mis dedos flexionados a excepción de mi dedo índice y medio, la dirijo al hombro derecho del tipo, saliendo de mis dedos un rayo que atravesó su hombro, alejándolo de nosotras, provocándole una grave herida, si se trataba de rayos yo era la mejor en ello.

\- …Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – este hombre estaba loco para reírse de esa forma aun con su hombro en ese estado – Sabia que no me equivocaba contigo morena, Jajajajaja, eres única y te quiero para mí, quiero hacerte sufrir y ver ese lindo rostro lleno de lágrimas y sangre. – en verdad está loco y al parecer se ha obsesionado conmigo, aun son su herida se levanta y se acerca a mi nuevamente, pero como la vez anterior, la rubia se interpuso y con su mano derecho lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo y haciendo que su herida sangrara más.

\- Te dije que no permitiré que la toques – sí que era obstinada, aun con su brazo izquierdo colgando inerte y con una gran quemadura visible ella se empeñaba en protegerme, como si fuera una damisela en apuros. Pero aun así el golpe no fue suficiente, porque él se volvió a levantar, se preparaba para atacar a la rubia idiota, pero fue detenido por dos de sus subordinados, estaban algo heridos.

\- Tenemos que retirarnos Jefe, la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas han sido derrotadas y el cañón destruido, además de que está muy mal herido – pasado unos minutos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me miro directamente a los ojos, mostrando esa sonrisa desquiciada.

\- Mi nombre es Greg Mendel y nos volveremos a ver morena, la próxima vez quien sangrara serás tú y disfrutare mucho el verte sufrir, así que no olvides mi nombre – dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio a la señorita Swan, quien correspondió también la mirada, soltaron bombas de gas, dándole la oportunidad de escapar y dando por terminada esta batalla, el cuadrilátero estaba lleno de cuerpos de rebeldes, varios lugares estaban destrozados, con mi mirada busque a los demás, encontrándolos a todos, completos, con algunas heridas y golpes pero completos.

\- Ganamos – dijo la señorita Swan sosteniendo su brazo y mirando a los demás que descansaban y sacaban a los demás del refugio.

\- Si así es…ganamos – puede no fuera el final de esta guerra sin sentido, pero era una batalla que pudimos superar.

\- Nada mal –…si nada mal, fue una batalla llena de sorpresas, la nueva arma de los rebeldes, el tal Greg Mendel y su clara obsesión por mí, el uso de mis habilidades con el rayo y claro la rubia siendo una maestra hielo, fueron muchas sorpresas pero pudimos con ellas y tengo el presentimiento que apartir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mas serias.

* * *

 **Y que les parecio? si que es largo no? Les agrado Kathryn? al inicio pensaba en ella como alguien seria y paciente, pero bueno no habria gracia si las Regina, Belle y Kathryn fuerna tranquilas, asi que le di esa personalidad.**

 **Bueno el caso es que les tengo una pregunta, el proximo capitulo habra una fiesta, no se de que pero habra una, la cosa es que nuestras tres morenas y la rubia, tendran que ir a esa fiesta, asi que mi pregunta es ¿como quieren que vayan vestidad? ¿que prefieren Emma y Ruby en vestidos o en un traje, tipo smokin? les pregunto porque hay unas que prefieren vestidos y otros no. Espero sus respuesta y si tienen alguna idea de un vestido no duden en decirmelo, acepto cualquier sugerencia.**


	9. Chapter 7 parte 1

* **Aparece** **adando un paso temeros* Antes que me maten dejenme decirles que lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchisimo por mi algo larga ausencia. En verdad no pense que me tomaria mucho tiempo volver a aparecer con alguna actualizacion, los he tenido esperando desde hace 4 meses creo, se que no les importa mucho mis excusas asi que, dejemos eso de una lado y pasemos a lo importante y es que como una forma de buscar su perdon o al menos para que no me tiren nada cortopunzante o que cause mucho dolor es que hoy! les traigo doble capitulo! ya pueden aplaudir... ok no.**

 **El caso es, que en el capitulo anterior les dije que en este habria una fiesta y asi sera. Como es normal para una fiesta de gala o eventos asi, nosotras las mujeres nos vemos en la obligacion o necesidad de encontrar el vestido correcto para la fiesta, a algunas les emociona la idea y a otras (en mi caso) no tanto, por eso pense que reaccion tendrian las chicas con respecto a eso, dando como resultado, bueno ya lo leeran, me diverti escribiendo esa parte porque me identifico un poco con Ruby y Emma, me pregunto ¿alguno de ustedes se identificara con ellas? ademas de querer dar a conocer un poco mas como son las cosas en cada familia.**

 **Ahora con los review!**

 **\- Yupi-Yup:** jajajaja creeme que no esta mal, no lo habia pensado, pero ahora que lo dices puede que en el futuro pueda llegar a ocupar tu idea **.**

 **\- JessRizzles:** tu idea de que usaran vestido y traje me encanto. Fuistes tu quien resolvio mi duda de que hacerles vestir, asi que muchas gracias XD, por ti todos los lectores tendran una provadita de ambas cosas, espero te guste y no te decepcione.

 **\- CCMLectoraEscritora:** al fin! jajajaja despues de tanto pinchazo en mis costillas por ti para que escribiera aqui esta, como te dije salio muyy largo, asi que eso justifica un poco el no poder actualizar ayer como habia dicho, espero te guste maestra XD.

 **\- lilit-di:** me alegro que te parezcan buenos mis fics, es muy animador que alguien se tome el tiempo para escribirlo, anima a seguir escribiendo, espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios y que te llegue a gustar este capitulo, gracias.

 **-kykyo-chan:** Ya veras como iran esas dos a la fiesta, tuve que hacer una buena busqueda para poder encontrar los indicados para cada una, gracias a dios te encanto la batalla en el capitulo anterior, era una de las partes que tenia en mente desde hace mucho y lo siento, me pediste que no tardara tanto y fue lo que hice, solo espero que estos capitulos lo recompencen.

 **\- Love Girl:** admito que es a ti a quien temo que me lance algo por la espera jajajaja, si la espera para el anterior capitulo te parecio larga, no me imagino como te parecio la espera para esta actualizacion, ojala los dos capitulos ayuden un poco para aplacar tu ansiedad. Si Regina se gano un admirador desquiciado, por suerte esta Emma para congelarle el trasero, aunque la morena no es ninguna damisela que no se pueda defender, capaz termine quemandole el trasero a los dos jajajaja. Hice un poco de las dos cosas para Emma y Ruby, cosa que espero te guste. Jajajajaja si lo habias dicho y gracias a dios no te cansas de escribirlo porque cada vez que lo leo me alegra mucho.

 **\- Afan108:** dios apareciste despues de un rato jajajajaja gracias a dios te fascina la historia, espero te siga encantando y fascinando, si era una dificil decision pero le encontre o mas bien alguien me dio la mejor solucion para complacer a todos aqui. Aqui esta el primer capitulo ojala lo disfrute tanto como yo cuando lo escribi.

 **Ya hice esto un poco largo asi que les dejo leer, espero disfruten tod s esta primera parte, aun me falta mucho que aprender para ser una decente escritora, asi que cualquier sugerencia o critica adelante, y antes que lo olviden, perdon de antemano por cualquier error ortografico. Dsifruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Parte 1

 _Una semana después del ataque. – Viernes 2:15 pm_

Había sido una mañana calurosa y parecía ser que la tarde sería igual o peor. Por ello esta vez la Concejal Cruella acompañada por sus dos guardianas se encontraban tomando Té y jugo en el gran jardín de la "Big House of Dogs" como la rubia había decidido llamarle.

Rodeadas por la mayoría de los niños de Cruella, que al parecer pensaban igual que ellas y preferían pasar el día en el jardín, algunos dormían bajo la sombra de algún árbol, otros aun con el calor sofocante corrían de un lado a otro con mucha energía y algunos rodeaban la mesa donde se encontraban las tres mujeres, buscando la atención y mimos de su dueña o de las otras dos que se habían ganado el aprecio y cariño de todos ellos.

\- Ahhh, que calor hace hoy – se quejaba la rubia en camiseta, con su chaqueta en el respaldar de su silla y rodeada de perros, un pitbull incluso tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, recibiendo caricias que de forma inconsciente le proporcionaba la rubia.

\- Ya deje de quejarse Señorita Swan, quien diría que un poquito de calor la pondría más insoportable.- la morena le dirigía una mirada rápida de burla, deteniéndose unos segundos en los brazos firmes y musculosos de la rubia, después de su rápida e inconsciente inspección volvió su vista hacia la pequeña Noa, esta se encontraba en su regazo, mordiendo su dedo y moviendo su colita alegremente, su pelaje estaba más corto debido a su reciente corte de cabello, ver la casi caída de Noa por estar concentrada mordiéndole, provoco una sonrisa en la morena, sujetándola y acomodándola mejor en su regazo.

\- ¡¿Insoportable?! – pregunto Emma con cara de ofendida. – Si no te has dado cuenta, para cualquier persona común, el calor que hace hoy es insoportable, que tú no lo sientas, no significa que el resto de nosotros los mortales seamos iguales de insensibles que tú– termino su argumento señalando a la morena y deteniendo sus caricias, lo que provoco un gruñido de parte del pitbull.

\- Deje de señalarme Señorita Swan sino quiere terminar con uno de sus cinco dedos rostizado.- la morena no terminaba de hablar y ya la rubia había bajado su mano, consciente que bien podía quedarse con un dedo hecho cenizas.- además, cierto que no le debo ninguna explicación, pero para que se abstenga de llamarme insensible le explicare que para mí, que soy maestra fuego y estoy acostumbrada a temperaturas un poco altas, por mi entrenamiento, este calor no es más que una brisa fresca para mí.

La expresión de la rubia era algo que no tenía precio, pensó Regina, tentada de sacar su teléfono y tomarle una foto, conteniéndose por poco. Con la boca abierta, cejas juntas, ojos completamente abiertos que claramente expresaban incredulidad, con una expresión como esa, la morena no dudaba que Emma estaba llamándole loca.

\- ¡¿Una brisa fresca?! Estas loc…- la ceja levantada fue indicador claro para Emma, si terminaba esa frase, la morena terminaría con ella. "Me equivoque completamente, esta mujer no es insensible, es todo lo contrario".- Lo acabas de decir, porque eres una maestra fuego es que sientes este calor como una "brisa fresca"- girando sus ojos y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- por si lo has olvidado, ¡yo soy maestra agua! Es decir este calor no es una brisa fresca para mí, es como estar metida en un horno _._ \- refunfuño como niña pequeña, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Seguiré diciéndolo… más insoportable y dramática – y con esa frase, dio comienzo a otra discusión entre esas dos.

Para Cruella, que todo ese tiempo había presenciado la discusión en silencio, se divertía el ver a esas dos pelear por cualquier cosa, aun si fuese algo estúpido, ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. El verlas así, parecían simples adolecentes y no unas guerreras capaces de congelar y quemar cualquier cosa a su paso, el cambio que se daba en ellas en el momento de una batalla era grande, y viéndola discutir solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudieran tener tal coordinación en sus movimientos, entenderse y comunicarse solo con una mirada, como si fuesen compañeras toda su vida, siendo lo contrario, porque ni siquiera podían pasar un segundo sin discutir, un verdadero misterio para Cruella, esas dos eran un verdadero misterio.

\- Bueno por más que me divierta el verlas discutir como un matrimonio _–_ llamo la atención de sus protectoras – es mejor pasar a temas más importantes que su amor u odio hacia las hamburguesas. _-_ ¿Cómo es que pasaron del calor a la comida? Era la pregunta que se hacía Cruella, no cabía duda que esas dos discutían por cosas muy estúpidas. _-_ ¿Quieren saber de los rebeldes que capturaron hace una semana y sobre el cañón no es así?

El ataque de hace una semana al estadio donde se encontraban cientos de ciudadanos disfrutando de un evento que formaba parte del festival, fue la noticia más hablada y discutida de toda la semana. Los rebeldes esta vez dieron un golpe dirigido a los civiles y ciudadanos de StoryBrooke haciendo que el ataque tuviera un impacto más grande. Desde ese ataque muchos temían salir y ser atacados por los rebeldes o cualquier fanático de su ideología, la seguridad se había reforzado desde ese día.

Ni que decir de los familiares de las personas que murieron ese día, por más que esas dos chicas frente a ella, junto a los demás maestros y cambiantes que pelearon para detener a los rebeldes y proteger a todos los inocentes que no podían pelear, no pudieron evitar que 11 personas perdieran la vida y muchas más salieran heridas. En esa semana se había realizado un acto en honor a las personas que perecieron y una forma de agradecer públicamente a todos aquellos que habían peleado y detenido el ataque, entre esos estaban "Los tres elementos" pero increíblemente, aquellas que fueron las principales autoras de tal hazaña, es decir Regina Mills y Emma Charming, se negaron a recibir cualquier medalla o reconocimiento. Cruella aun recordaba como esas dos se negaron frente a todo el concejo.

~ Flashback ~

 _Había pasado un día desde el ataque y las chicas se encontraban frente al concejo._

\- _Antes que nada, queremos darle las gracias_ – empezó Marco – _sin su intervención, los resultados de este ataque de los rebeldes hubiesen sido catastróficos._

 _\- No solo eso, sin su ayuda no tendríamos en nuestras manos la nueva arma de los rebeldes –_ Granny hablaba con la misma calma que Marco, por algo ambos eran los más ancianos.

Tomando la palabra el Concejal Bealfire prosiguió – _Por eso, hemos decidido que mañana en la ceremonia en honor a las personas que perecieron, se les hará entrega de un reconocimiento a ambas y a aquellos que lucharon junto a ustedes –_ la mirada que compartieron Emma y Regina después de escuchar al concejal fueron obvias para sus padres.

\- _Con todo respeto Concejal –_ la morena tomo la palabra – _entendemos y agradecemos sus intenciones pero… no aceptaremos ningún reconocimiento._

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la mayoría de los concejales, a excepción de los concejales Mills y Charming, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, solo observaban a sus hijas, las conocian perfectamente.

\- _¿Qué? –_ pregunto el Concejal Bealfire, aun sorprendido por la negativa _._

 _\- Así como lo dijo mi compañera Concejal, no aceptaremos ningún reconocimiento… peleamos, no por algún premio, sino para proteger a las personas y para salir con vida de esa, nada más, no necesitamos ningún agradecimiento, además…-_ los concejales observaron cómo Emma apretaba sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y como Regina dirigía su vista al suelo y cruzaba sus brazos. Para los padres de ambas, las cosas estaban bastante claras, sabían lo que atormentaban a sus hijas y a los cuatro les causaba dolor el verlas así, pero lo único que podían hacer por ahora era observar, esto era algo que tarde o temprano ellas pasarían por una situación con esa.- _además, no pudimos proteger a todos, no pudimos evitar que 11 personas murieran y que otras salieran heridas, así que para nosotras no hay nada que agradecer… porque fallamos…_

Fin Flashback ~

\- Llegue a olvidarlo por un momento, pero en verdad ustedes siguen siendo unas mocosas – Dijo Cruella con algo de cariño y una pequeña sonrisa, que creció al ver las expresiones de dudas de las chicas.- El pensar que fallaron al proteger a las personas involucradas en el ataque, eso me hace ver que aún siguen siendo unas mocosas – Emma y Regina al escuchar a Cruella iban a replicar, pero la concejal las interrumpió.- Escuchen muy bien, porque solo lo diré una vez… Ustedes no fallaron, lograron detener el ataque y apresar a los rebeldes, consiguieron ese cañón para nosotros permitiéndonos estudiar una de sus nuevas armas y más que nada lograron proteger a cientos de personas… es cierto que murieron 11 y muchas resultaron heridas, pero por desgracia así es la guerra. Por más que lo evitemos, siempre habrán perdidas, no importa de qué lado estén, no siempre podrás proteger a todos y cuando te das cuenta de ello por primera vez es duro de aceptarlo…- se detuvo para beber un poco de su té y observar a sus guardianas – Sienten que fallaron y lo entiendo, es la primera vez que pasan por eso, es la primera vez que no pudieron proteger a todos… pero de eso se trata la vida, de entender y aprender de las experiencias fuesen buenas o malas y hacerse más fuertes, tuvieron su primer y verdadera batalla y pueden darse una idea de cómo serán las cosas en el futuro…, este es el camino que escogieron, afróntenlo y sigan adelante, tienen mucho potencial y ahora no solo sus padres lo saben – con un nuevo sorbo a su bebida les dio tiempo a ambas para asimilaran lo que acababa de decir.

Emma y Regina estaban pensando lo dicho por Cruella, sus padres les habían dicho algo similar, al igual que sus maestros, pero aun así se habían negado a dejar de pensar en ello, ambas no pudieron evitar sentir culpa por la gente que murió, pero Cruella tenía razón, eses era el camino que escogieron, puede que la culpa nunca desaparezca, pero eso no detendría a ninguna, seguirían luchando y detendrían a los rebeldes, no dejarían que siguieran atacando a más gente inocente.

Cruella sonrio al ver como la mirada de la rubia y de la morena cambiaban, no había mentido al decir que esas dos tenían gran potencial y todos los concejales estaban de acuerdo, que ellas formarían parte esencial en la ofensiva contra los rebeldes llegado el momento.

\- Bien, dejemos atrás el sentimentalismo y volvamos a lo de antes. – volvió Cruella, con su ya tan conocido tono burlesco y serio.- Antes que nada tengo que admitir que sea quien sea que este al mando de estos rebeldes, tiene unos muy fieles y estúpido seguidores en su ejército.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Regina atenta a todo lo que la concejal dijera.

\- Me refiero a que ninguno de ellos a dicho algo más allá de palabras poco amables hacia los maestros y cambiantes, lo único que han demostrado es su odio a todo aquel no apoye su causa… además algunos de ellos llegaron al extremo con tal de no hablar y seguir en prisión.- solo recordar lo que decían los informes, una fuerte migraña empezaba a invadirle, en realidad, como podía existir gente con tan poco aprecio por su vida, llegar a tal punto, por los deseos de algún loco. No dudaba que alguno tendría una razón entendible para odiar a un maestro o cambiante, pero aun así, eso no justificaba nada. - …Terminaron suicidándose en sus celdas, utilizando las sabanas como cuerda para ahorcarse.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sabían que eran fieles a sus ideales, pero suicidarse era algo que iba a otro nivel.

\- ¿Se ahorcaron? – la rubia aun no salía de la sorpresa.

\- Así es, desde eso, se decidió que aquellos rebeldes que aún no habían llegado a tal extremo, se trasladaran a celdas especiales, con constante vigilancia y sin nada que pudieran ocupar como arma… o cuerda. Pero no se ha logrado que ninguno de ellos hable yaunque no estoy de acuerdo, el Concejal Bealfire ha propuesto utilizar la tortura como forma de obtener respuesta.

\- No creo que sea la mejor manera, en verdad no estoy para nada de acuerdo con la propuesta del concejal.- la rubia mantenía su mirada en el pitbull que se encontraba en su regazo, mientras hablaba – Aunque entiendo, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, pero no han pensado que posiblemente ellos no sepan nada, no es tan descabellado, piénsenlo, si todos los rebeldes supieran todos los planes y quien es o son sus líderes, en casos como estos es seguro que más de alguno de ellos contaría todo.

\- Vaya señorita Swan, me ha dejado sorprendida, quien diría que sería capaz de llegar a tal conclusión.- para la rubia eso era un cumplido viniendo de la morena, empezaba a inflar su pecho de orgullo y sonreír.- Debe ser el calor la causa de tal milagro – y ahí estaba el comentario sarcástico "demasiado bueno para ser verdad", se dijo la rubia a sí misma. Regina sonrio al ver el puchero de la rubia, en verdad era graciosa y tierna a veces, tal pensamiento la sorprendió, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con lo importante.- ¿Y qué hay del cañón?

\- Con respecto al cañón, pues hay mejores noticias, hemos podido descubrir que el cañón funciona con energía solar. Este posee un mecanismo de almacenamiento de energía, como si fuese una batería que se puede sustituir por otra. De acuerdo a los estudios y pruebas que realizamos, con la potencia y la capacidad de almacenamiento, el cañón puede realizar cinco disparos antes de volver a recargarlo, son pocos pero suficientes para causar gran destrucción.- Cruella se encontraba fascinada por ese cañón, los mecanismos que lo formaban, el sistema, la potencia, todo resultaba fascinante y algo familiar tenía que admitir. – Aunque para poder obtener toda esa información, tuvimos que esforzarnos el doble, ya que antes de poder reconstruirlo y estudiarlo tuvimos que descongelarlo.- esta vez dirigió una mirada entre molesta y divertida a la rubia.

\- Heee, lo siento jajaja – había olvidado que en el ataque había congelado gran parte del cañón.

\- Créeme que si deberías, no sabes el trabajo que nos dio quitar ese hielo, al principio fuimos con cuidado, pero al ver que el hielo no se derretía ni se rompía, dejamos las delicadezas aparte y empezamos a utilizar de todo, martillos, picas, tuvimos que usar varios lanzallamas para poder derretirla durante casi dos días.

La Concejal recordaba la desesperación y molestia que llego a sentir ella y su equipo con ese hielo, ahora solo le causaba risa, pero en su momento no fue para nada gracioso.

\- Eso me lleva a preguntarte, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ese hielo fuese tan resistente? – tenía mucho interés en la respuesta que le daría la rubia.

\- Ha, bueno, pues, no sé, el hielo es muy resistente ¿no? – la rubia no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo, pues la explicación no era muy lógica que se diga.

La respuesta no convenció para nada a Cruella, su mirada analizaba no solo a la rubia maestra agua, también a la morena.

\- Jajajajajaja – la risa repentina de la mayor causo sorpresa en las dos maestras – Protectoras más divertidas y únicas las que me tocaron. Una capaz de crear un hielo tan duro como el acero y la otra que es capaz de controlar y crear electricidad, y lo más gracioso es que ambas parecen una pareja de casados jajajajaja – la rubia y la morena no sabían si eso era un elogio o una burla, pero conociendo a Cruella como es, sospechaban que era un poco de ambas.

\- Al fin te encuentro Cruella – ante la nueva voz, las tres voltearon, encontrándose con Archie, el asistente personal de Cruella.

Archie Hopper, era un hombre ya entrado en los 40, blanco, pelirrojo, tenía una altura promedio, en el tiempo en que la rubia y la morena llevaban como protectoras de la concejal, conocieron a Archie, al principio una persona tímida, el primer día que Cruella los presento, el pobre hombre no paraba de tartamudear, llegaron a pensar como Cruella podía tener un asistente como él, siendo como es ella, pero el vera al pelirrojo en acción, las chicas dejaron de dudar, con los días lo conocieron más, dándose cuenta que era un hombre sencillo, tímido, muy organizado, observador, buen consejero y muy reservado con su vida personal.

\- Hola Archie – le saludo la rubia, levantando su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

\- Señor Hopper – le siguió la morena acariciando a la pequeña Noa, que desde hace tiempo había caído en brazos de Morfeo por las caricias que la morena le regalaba.

\- Hola Emma, Regina – les regalo una sonrisa a amabas, acercándose a la mesa y tratando de no pisar a alguno de los niños de Cruella en el camino. – Veo que no pudieron evitar buscar el lugar más fresco con este calor insoportable.

\- ¡Al fin alguien que me entiende! – grito la rubia emocionada, provocando que la morena al lado suyo girase los ojos con gesto cansado.

\- En verdad que no tiene remedio Señorita Swan.-

\- Jajajaja, veo que aun con este calor siguen igual de enérgicas – el pelirrojo ahora se encontraba al lado de Cruella – Me imagino que sus heridas ya no son ningún problema.

\- Si, así es, ya ha pasado una semana, así que las heridas ya no son más que una pequeña molestia.

\- Me alegro por ustedes.- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa para después regresar su mirada a su jefa – Cruella, ya casi es hora de la reunión con el equipo del nuevo proyecto de energía.

\- Ya lo había olvidado – con toda tranquilidad se levantó mientras acariciaba al dálmata que todo ese tiempo había estado durmiendo al lado suyo.

\- Si, sé que lo habías olvidado, es costumbre en ti, el que olvides las reuniones más importantes. – El pelirrojo no estaba sorprendido por ese hecho, ya conocía muy bien a su jefa.

\- Cállate Hopper – el trato entre jefa y asistente mostraba los años que llevaban trabajando juntos – Por cierto, ¿las trajiste?

\- Claro que sí, me ofende con su pregunta jefa – le entrego dos sobres a la concejal, que enseguida las tomo y se las entregó a sus guardianas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Emma, mirando con curiosidad el sobre.

\- Eso querida, es un sobre – los comentarios sarcásticos a las preguntas de la rubia ya eran algo automático para la morena, recibiendo un "¿En serio Regina?" Por parte de la rubia.

\- Bueno, ya, antes que comiencen con sus tontas discusiones, les informo que mañana en la noche se realizara una fiesta para celebrar el nuevo contrato entre nuestra empresa y la empresa más importante de Avalon (reino tierra) y esa – señalo los sobres en manos de cada una – son invitaciones para la fiesta, así que nos vemos mañana en la noche.

\- ¿Mañana en la noche? – la morena sentía una especie de Deja Vuh al hacer esa pregunta.

\- Así es, hasta mañana – aclaro poniéndose sus guantes – después de mi reunión, trabajare en mi estudio privado hasta mañana, así que por ello nos veremos hasta en la fiesta. – inicio a caminar hasta la salida seguida de Archie, dejando a la morena y a la rubia atrás. – Y por cierto, también están invitados los Concejales Felipe y Aurora, por lo que también sus amigas también lo estarán.

\- ¿En serio, para que nos mandan de guardianas de esta mujer, si a cada momento se encierra en su laboratorio y nos da la tarde libre? – exclamo la de ojos verde azulados con frustración observando a Cruella marcharse.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto….

* * *

 _Mismo día, 5:00 pm._

 _Mansión Mills._

\- Y dime hija, ¿Qué tal el día con Cruella? – pregunto curioso Henry Mills.

\- Un día normal papá, una vez que te acostumbras a su humor sarcástico y burlesco, además de sus hijos, los días se vuelven algo tranquilos – respondía a la pregunta de sus padre, comiendo un trozo de su postre.

La familia Mills se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, aprovechando el poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu día con Emma Charming? – ese día su padre estaba muy curioso, preguntando no solo por la concejal, también por la rubia, además del tono divertido que uso Henry, provoco que su hija se ahogara con un trozo de pastel en su boca.

\- ¡Papa! ¿Porque haces esa pregunta, en ese tono? – su voz se escuchó un poco rasposa después de casi ahogarse con su postre.

\- Bueno, es normal que lo haga, después de todo solo vives hablando de ella – intervino su maestra Morgana, muy divertida por la reacción de su alumna – además, la Concejal Cruella no se cansa de decir cuan graciosas son sus discusiones y que parecen pareja, jajajajaja.

A la risa de Morgana se unía la de Henry que también encontraba gracioso el asunto y claro la cara de su hija, que refunfuñaba.

\- Ya cálmense, además a Cruella le encanta meterse con nosotras – la morena, trataba de justificarse al ver como su padre y maestra volvían a reír.

\- Veo que se están divirtiendo – hizo acto de presencia la matriarca de la familia Mills, saludando a su esposo con un beso, a Morgana con una mirada y a su hija menor con un beso en la frente – Y dime Regina, ya tienes pensado lo que usaras mañana en la fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que asistiré a la fiesta madre, no creo haberlo dicho aun? – nada se le escapaba a Cora Mills, Regina siempre se preguntaba cómo es que su madre se enteraba de todo.

\- Chiquilla tonta, en verdad creías que no iba a estar al tanto de ello – Cora se divertía siempre tomando desprevenidas a sus dos hijas, en especial a la menor. - Por eso… - hizo una pausa para mantener el misterio. – Olga… - Como si fuese un ninja o mago, Olga apareció de repente detrás de Cora, sosteniendo un vestido.

\- ¿En serio Madre? – pregunto la morena divertida, viendo a su progenitora levantar los hombros y hacer un gesto con su mano, quitando importancia. – Ya tengo muchos vestidos, madre.

\- Eres una Mills, querida. Esa fue suficiente razón para Cora de justificarse.

\- ¡Mi pequeña ha crecido tanto! – lloro/grito Henry Mills, entrando en modo papá dramático, como lo llamaban las mujeres Mills.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Henry! – exclamaron madre e hija. Cora giraba sus ojos ya conociendo esa fase de su esposo y Regina, como buena hija, solo podía sonrojarse y rezar por que no empezara a hablar de cosas vergonzosas de su niñez.

\- Jajajajaja, cuando se trata de tus hijas te vuelves un padre muy divertido – Morgana como siempre disfrutaba de esos momentos observando como el patriarca de los Mills se llevaba la vida recordando la niñez de sus "pequeñas".

\- ¿Por qué papá entro en modo dramático? – la hija mayor de los Mills, apareció de pronto, saludando a toda la familia.

Zelena acababa de llegar después pasar días encerrada en su oficina, desde el ataque su trabajo solo había aumentado por ser un de las oficiales al mando de las fuerzas especiales, impidiéndole estar en casa por días enteros. Esa era la primera vez en días que podía sentarse con toda la familia. - ¿Qué hiciste Regina para que se pusiera así? – la morena puso cara de indignación por lo dicho por la pelirroja, no era su culpa que su padre se pusiera así por un tonto vestido.

\- ¡Ohh, Zelena, tú también has crecido mucho! – seguía llorando el moreno, solo que esta vez, fue al ver a su otra hija, el verlas a ambas le hacía pensar que pronto tendrían pareja y se alejarían del nido Mills – Aun recuerdo, a ambas corriendo desnudas por el patio de la casa huyendo de Olga y Cora por no querer bañarse, gritando a los cuatro vientos que los maestros fuego odian el agua.- recordó con una sonrisa, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron las hermanas, completamente rojas por tal recuerdo, ese justamente era uno de los cuales ellas querían olvidar.

* * *

 _Misma hora_

 _Mansión French_

\- Dime pequeña, ¿Regina también asistirá a la fiesta? – se escuchó la voz serena de Marco.

\- Si papá, hable hace poco con ella, dijo que no estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Padre e hija se estaban tomando su tan amado té, ambos eran algo adictos a tal brebaje, se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión, está a comparación con el jardín de los Mills, contaba con gran variedad de plantas y frutos, algunos de ellos eran medicinales. El ambiente en esa mansión siempre era de tranquilidad y relajación, un lugar perfecto para olvidarse del bullicio y estrés de la cuidad.

\- Jajajajaja sí, no cabe duda que esa niña es una perfecta combinación de sus padres – Marco llevaba años conociendo a los padres de las "niñas" Mills. Cora con la dureza en su carácter y Henry con la amabilidad en su personalidad, ambos han criado muy bien a sus hijas – Pero, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu compañera, la señorita Lucas?

Belle desde el primer día había platicado con su padre de las inquietudes y curiosidad que Ruby Lucas despertaba en ella con esa confianza, actitud bromista y rebelde, principalmente por lo desvergonzada que podía llegar a ser, era todo lo contrario a ella y a las personas que conocía, bueno aunque Kathryn con su modo bromista, bien podría llevarse con la morena de mechas rojas.

Su padre desde la primera vez que platico con su ella, encontró divertido el ver a la siempre tranquila de su hija, algo alterada y desconcertada por la personalidad de su nueva compañera. Las palabras que él le dijo ese día aun sonaban fuerte y claras en su cabeza. " _Así como hay diversidad de animales y plantas, existen diferencias entre las personas, no solo físicas, cada una es única y a lo largo de tu vida conocerás gente diferente a ti, que te causaran gran curiosidad, puede que algunas más especiales que otras… y creo acabas de encontrar a una de esas personas especiales jajajajaja"._ Claro que ella sabía que habían diversidad de personas, todas diferentes unas de otras, no solo en físico, claro que si lo sabía, pero la ojiazul estaba segura que jamás conocería a otra persona que le causara tal curiosidad como Ruby Lucas.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos, la ojiazul, tomo un poco de su té antes de responder a su padre pensando bien lo que iba decir. – Las cosas con Ruby van…bien.- la duda se mostró en el rostro de Marco por la respuesta de su hija.- Me refiero, a que nunca llegare a acostumbrarme a que sea tan descarada y desvergonzada, además de los constantes sonrojos que me provoca, lo cual no creo que sea algo muy saludable.

\- Jajajajajajaja, creo mi pequeña que nunca te aburrirás con la Señorita Lucas, además, creas o no ella se parece en algunos aspectos con su abuela. – Tanto él como Granny, al ser los más ancianos del concejo, se llevaban muy bien entre ellos y Marco ya había presenciado el carácter único de la concejal, y por lo que su hija le había dicho semanas atrás, la joven morena heredo eso de su abuela.- He de imaginarme que ella está más que ansiosa por ir a la fiesta.

\- SI, pero no por lo que se imagina.- recordó lo que la cambiante le había dicho ese mismo día, cuando recibieron las invitaciones, y como ya ocurría desde que la conoció, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. - … ella dijo y cito "No puedo esperar para que la fiesta llegue, al fin voy a poder verte en un sensual y sexy vestido".

\- Entonces me alegra haberte comprado esto – El mayor coloco una caja rectangular en la mesa, frente a su hija, sorprendida se acercó a la caja y la abrió, encontrando un hermoso vestido.

\- Papá, no debiste – la joven admiraba el obsequio de su padre.

\- Puede ser, pero quería, además, fue tu hermano quien lo eligió – y con la mención de su hermano, Belle volvió su vista hacia su padre.

\- ¿Ha hablado con él? – la ilusión que tenía al saber algo de su hermano era grande. De los dos hijos de Marco, Belle era la menor, siendo el mayor su otro hijo, August French de 27 años, desde los 19 empezó su viaje por el mundo, lleno de ansias de conocer y descubrir nuevas cosas; sus visitas no eran muy frecuentes, pero aun así se mantenía en contacto de una u otra forma, y Belle cada vez que escuchaba de su hermano se emocionaba mucho.

\- Si así es, y siempre pregunta si ya tienes novio… o novia, jajajajaja – dijo con tono pícaro – y dijo que si no era así, pues con ese vestidos muchos caerán a tus pies.

Su hermano nunca cambiaria, desde que Belle cumplió los 18, no existía llamada o carta en la que él hiciera esa misma pregunta, afirmando que el día que eso ocurriera, el regresaría sin importar donde se encontrara para poner a prueba al individuo que se hiciera llamar su novio o novia.

* * *

 _Hogar Lucas – 5:20 pm_

\- ¡Ruby!

La joven oji-verde escucho el llamado de su abuela. Acababa de terminar su paseo por el gran patio del hogar Lucas, siendo más precisos, más que patio era casi una pradera. Como cambiantes siempre necesitaría un lugar en el cual poder estirar las piernas o patas, donde gastar toda su energía y sentirse completamente libres y como en casa, algo que StoryBrooke lleno de grades edificios no les hacía sentir, al del todo, por ello Granny pensó que tener una pequeña porción de su hogar haría bien, algo que Ruby agradecía enormemente. Camino hasta la terraza donde se encontraba su abuela cocinando hamburguesas en una gran parrilla.

Granny siempre le encantaba cocinar, sin importar ocasión y su comida era algo que no solo su nieta le encantaba, todo aquel que probara su comida quedaba enamorado de ella, el mejor ejemplo de ello era Emma, que desde probo su comida, cada vez que les visitaba no paraba de comer, era igual a su nieta, nunca terminaba de llenarse.

\- Mmm, eso huele delicioso – a la de mechas rojas se le hacía agua la boca al ver la jugosa hamburguesa, alargo su mano con toda la intención de tener una.

\- Aleja tus manos de la comida, pequeña ladronzuela – golpeo la mano sin ninguna delicadeza. Granny conocía a su nieta mejor que la palma de su mano, y esa morena solo era capaz de entender a golpes cuando se encontraba frente a comida.

\- ¡Abuela! – grito Ruby, apartando rápido su mano, no dudaba que su abuela volviera a golpearle con el cucharon, prefería evitar eso, su abuela tenía la mano muy pesada

\- Nada de abuela, sabes bien que nadie toca la comida mientras no termine

\- ¿Ni un pedacito? – trato de convencer a su abuela poniendo ojitos de perro.

-Ni un pedazo ni nada, si tanta hambre tienes ve a comer pasto.

Vencida por la terquedad y por la amenaza del cucharon en manos de su abuela, decidió retirarse de la batalla, ya encontraría el momento para poder hacerse suya alguna hamburguesa.

\- Bueno, si no era por la carne, entonces para que me llamaste abuela. – mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban en terraza.

\- Mañana es la Cena de la empresa De Vil ¿no? – pregunto observando de reojo a su nieta.

\- Ohh, si es mañana, el ser guardianas de Aurora y Felipe nos invitaron.

\- Para ser una cena de gala, te noto emocionada, algo raro en ti – su nieta toda la vida ha odiado ese tipo de eventos y el ver ese brillo en sus ojos, para Granny estaba claro que su nieta estaba emocionada por ir.

\- No sé a qué te refieres abuela. – sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero no iba a aceptar frente a su abuela, que estaba emocionada por ir, porque vería a cierta oji-azul, amante de los libros en un sensual vestido.

\- Jajajajaja, claro, hare que te creo, pero recuerda que te crie desde que eras un cachorro, te conozco muy bien.

\- No lo dudo abuela – sonrio recordando varios castigos que ella y a veces Emma se ganaban por no poder engañarla.

\- Y dime, ya sabes que vestirás – pregunto con cuidado.

\- Claro que si, iré de jeans, botas, mi chaqueta y mi bufanda, creo que Emma también ira así – para ella, nada era más cómodo que unos jeans, no importaba la ocasión.

"He ahí el problema" pensó Granny, su nieta odiaba los vestidos, según ella, eran incomodos y se sentía como perro enjaulado cuando usaba uno, siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse de usarlos, por más esfuerzo que ella o la costurera hicieran.

\- Espero estés bromeando Ruby – observo a la morena con una mirada clara de advertencia – no voy a permitir que vayas de esa manera, esta vez no te escapas de usar un vestido.

\- Pues lo siento abuela, pero si quieres que use un vestido, tendrás que amarrarme – proclamo Ruby con toda convicción, cruzando sus brazos para mayor énfasis.

\- Supuse que dirías eso… pasen – el sonido de varios pasos, hizo que Ruby mirara en la dirección que provenían, encontrándose con tres hombres y una mujer.

A la mujer la conocía perfectamente, era la costurera de la familia, ella era la encargada de hacer los trajes y vestidos de la familia Lucas.

\- Señora Fitz…

\- Señorita Ruby…

Las chispas saltaban a la vista, una fuerte rivalidad saltaba a la vista de cualquiera, era claro que ambas se consideraban como enemigas o rivales.

Para la señora Fitz, como costurera de la familia, el que Ruby destrozara o se escapara de usar sus vestidos, era un golpe a su orgullo como costurera y diseñadora, por eso esta vez, sin importarle si tenía que hacer uso de la fuerza lo haría, gracias a Dios contaba con el permiso de Granny. Esta vez, Ruby usaría uno de sus vestidos aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.

\- Hoy haremos las pruebas para su vestido, Señorita Ruby – la malicia en su voz no presagiaba nada bueno para Ruby.

\- Si cree que me dejare usar como maniquí así como nada, está muy equivocada Señora Fitz, necesitara usar la fuerza si quiere que colabore con usted. – la cambiante segura que la Señora Fitz no lograría siquiera tocarle un cabello, ella era mucho más rápida y fuerte.

\- Créame Señorita Ruby, esa era toda mi intención – la sonrisa que la costurera tenía solo se comparaba con la de un diablillo a punto de hacer una travesura.

Con el tronar de sus dedos los tres tipos que todo ese tiempo fueron ignorados por Ruby, se abalanzaron sobre ella con toda la intención de capturarla, fallando por poco gracias a los reflejos de la morena.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – "Eso estuvo cerca", Ruby tomo cierta distancia de los hombre, completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento.

\- Su abuela me dio permiso para usar cualquier tipo de recurso, con tal de hacerle usar un vestido y como usted dijo, solo a la fuerza colaboraría… bueno – la sonrisa en ningún momento había abandonado su rostro, estaba disfrutando mucho la situación.

Al escucharla, Ruby volteo a ver a su abuela, esta se hacia la desentendida del asunto y seguía con sus hamburguesas, antes que pudiera decir algo, los tres hombres nuevamente iban a por ella, no le quedaba otra opción más que correr. Lo último que escucho Granny de su nieta fue un "Traidora". Por desgracia para su nieta, no había otra manera, esa rebeldía y obstinación lo heredo de ella y esa era la única manera de hacerla ceder.

\- ¿Por qué no pudo ser igual de tranquila y menos rebelde como su madre? – se preguntó a si misma mientras hacía más hamburguesas, necesitaría muchas si quería que su nieta se contentara después de esas persecución.

* * *

 _Hogar Charming – 5:15 pm_

\- Ya llegue – se escuchó en la sala, mientras entraba el patriarca de la familia Charming cargando varias bolsas llenas de lo que parecía ser diferentes tipos de comestibles.

\- Oh, señor David déjeme ayudarle – de la cocina salía una señora de unos 60 años, al ver a David con tantas bolsas en sus manos, corrió a ayudarle.

\- Jajajaja, calma Nana – David al ver sus intenciones de quitarle todas las bolsas, lo impidió entregándole solo dos y cargando el resto, llevándolo hasta la cocina.

\- Pero señor, suficiente con que usted fuera de compras como para dejarle cargar todo – para esa mujer el que David fuera de compras era algo impensable, después de todo no solo ocupaba un alto rango en la cuidad, también era alguien importante en su nación.

\- Ya deje de decir esa Nana, solo quería ayudarle, además que sea parte del Concilium no significa que no pueda ir de comprar al supermercado como cualquiera. – Nana, había estado con él desde pequeño, y siempre lo trato como una especie de príncipe, aun cuando le decía lo contrario. – Por cierto, donde está toda la familia – no miraba a ninguno de sus hijos, ni a su esposa, ni a Merlín, además que estaba algo silencioso para estar todos en casa.

\- Bueno ellos est… – Nana se detuvo al escuchar el sonido característico de algo romperse. "Y adiós silencio" pensó David despidiéndose de Nana y caminando en dirección de donde provenía el ruido, que resultó ser el jardín.

Se preguntaba que sería esta vez, sus dos hijos peleando entre ellos, su hija tratando de golpear a Merlín por todos los medios posibles o alguna tonta competencia entre los rubios.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza que daba acceso al jardín, lo que vio en ese momento lo dejo algo sorprendido, no era ninguna de las opciones que había pensado, aunque no se equivocó al creer que su hija mayor estaría metida en ello, eso no le sorprendió, lo que provoco su sorpresa fue que su hija estaba siendo perseguida por todo el lugar por nada más ni nada menos que sus esposa, Snow. A un lado de la puerta y sentados comiendo un postre de fresa y chocolate se encontraban su hijo menos Neal y su buen amigo y maestro Merlín, ambos disfrutando de la persecución que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

\- Ok… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto haciendo su presencia notable para los dos frente a él, recibiendo un "Hola papa" y "Hola David" de cada uno como saludo.

\- Pues, pasa que Emma se le escapo decir que mañana ira a la fiesta de gala de la Concejal Cruella en presencia de mamá – explico Neal que pensaba seriamente en grabar a su hermana y madre.

\- Después de eso, ya te imaginaras como reacciono Snow al saber que su hija no tenía un vestido para la fiesta, terminando en lo que ves frente a nosotros. – Merlín disfrutaba ver a su alumna casi hija ser perseguida por su madre, no importaba los años que pasaran era algo sumamente divertido.

\- ¿Y no pensaron detenerlas? – David sospechaba que esa persecución duraría horas, hasta que una de las dos se rindiera.

\- Y perdernos toda esta diversión – para el menor ver a su madre y hermana en esa situación le hacia el día, ya tenía material para burlarse de la rubia. – además no han pasado a mas que perseguirse y correr, no te preocupes papá.

El grito de Emma llamo la atención de los tres, observaron cómo Snow usaba un látigo de agua para atrapar a la rubia, consiguiéndolo en su tercer intento, gritando con júbilo "Ya te tengo", el cual se convirtió en uno de frustración al ver como su hija se escapaba congelándolo y quebrándolo después, un "Aun no mamá" se escuchó decir a la rubia antes que la persecución se reanudara, perdiéndose las dos en algún lado del jardín donde los tres sentados no podían verlas, solo escuchaban como se rompían varios jarrones al paso de esas dos.

\- …Estarán bien… Creo – eso esperaba David, ni su hijo ni él eran tan obstinados como su esposa e hija.

\- Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellas, sino por los muchos jarrones que destrozaran. – ya era costumbre que uno o dos jarrones quedaran en varios pedazos al final del día ya fueran por diferentes razones, los Charming eran una familia única, siempre se decía Merlín – Deberían dejar de poner tantos por toda la casa.

\- Si tienes razón – era un misterio para él como siempre, sin importar que, más de un jarrón terminaba destrozado por alguno de la familia, era como si fueran un imán para los golpes.

\- Me alegra que estén disfrutando del show ustedes dos – se escuchó una voz llena de sarcasmo detrás de Merlín y Neal, lo que provoco que este último saltara del susto. – Hola papá – la rubia paso al lado de Neal que tenía la camisa llena de pastel resultado de su salto, saludo a su papá con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a la par de él.

\- Lograste escapar de tu madre – Merlín había sentido la presencia de la rubia detrás de ellos, mucho antes que esta hablara.

\- Años de práctica – dijo sirviéndose un vaso de agua, algo que necesitaba con mucha urgencia después de huir tanto de su madre – además de un excelente maestro. – levanto su vaso en dirección del mayor en complicidad.

\- Salud por eso – repitió la misma acción de su alumna.

\- Apuesto a que Regina no tiene que hacer todo este show por un vestido – dijo Neal después de resignarse con la mancha en su camisa, el comentario lo había dicho con toda la intención de molestar a su hermana por el susto que le provoco y no se equivocó, al verla casi ahogarse con el agua, lo que provoco una gran carcajada de parte de suya.

\- ¿Regina? Hablas de la hija menor de los Mills – David nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, solamente con sus padres y su hermana mayor Zelena. – Nunca he tratado con ella, pero por lo que he visto debe ser una joven muy educada y de gran carácter.

\- No te equivocas en lo de gran carácter papá, pero eso de educada, pff, es mentira… - para ella, Regina podía ser todo menos educada, el que se empeñara en llamarle dramática, tonta, torpe y muchas otras cosas le impedía verla como alguien educada, al menos con ella. – Ella es terca, orgullosa, creída, arrogante

\- Y sexy – interrumpió Neal

\- Si y sexy… - lo último no lo pensó, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Jajajajajaja, vamos hermana, acepta que Regina Mills es sexy, además te mire observándole el trasero.-

\- ¡Mentira! – la mayor de los dos negó con la cara roja, comenzando una discusión entre ellos, esta vez siendo el tema de discusión Regina Mills.

Merlín solo había observado en silencio, atento ante lo que dijera Emma de la joven Mills, sabía que con su alumna si se quería saber la verdad, era mirar sus ojos, ese verde-azulado transmitía mucho, y el brillo que encontró en ellos transmitía mucho, algo que en parte se esperaba.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien, provoco que Merlín y David quitaran la vista de los jóvenes, ambos presentían quien era y Merlín como buen maestro, advirtió a la rubia.

\- Sera mejor que empieces a correr. –

\- ¿Qué? – su expresión de confusión desapareció cuando escucho a alguien llamarla

\- ¡EMMA! – y como si el grito no hubiese sido suficiente para causarle miedo, la imagen de su madre, sudada, completamente roja y casi sacando humo por su nariz le hizo temblar. – Te vas a probar esos vestidos, quieras o no.

\- ¡Demonios! – en un segundo, Emma se había levantado y empezaba a correr nuevamente, siendo perseguida por su madre.

\- ¡Emma, Snow, por favor traten de no romper más jarrones! – pidió/suplico David, rezando porque esas dos lo hayan escuchado.

\- ¿Quieren más jugo? – pregunto Nana apareciendo con una jarra de jugo, obteniendo un sí de parte de los tres.

Ya todos ahí estaban acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, después de todo así eran los Charming.

* * *

 **Y ahora vamos con la segunda parte XD.  
**


	10. Chapter 7 parte 2

**Aqui esta la segunda parte XD, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran y se lograran identificar con alguna de ellas. (Por si alguno de los lectores se fueron directo hasta este capitulo les aclaro que este es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, asi que por favor no lo ignoren, se que aveces pasa :D)  
**

 **Ustedes como creen que iran las cosas en la fiesta, lo unico seguro es que mas de alguna tonteria sera dicha jajajaja. Ahora, les advierto que en lo que respecta a describir los vestidos soy un asco! no miento! por eso les dejare los links de los vestidos que elegi, no soy una experta en este ambito pero ojala sean de su agrado los vestidos.**

 **Ruby: ( g02 . a . alicdn kf / HTB178YOHFXXXXc3aXXXq6xXFXXX9 / - font - b - Nina - b - font - font - b - Dobrev - b - font - Red - Carpet - font - b - Dress . jpg ) Traje ( trajesparamujeres wp - content / uploads / 2015 / 02 / Trajes - juveniles - para - dama - 1 . jpg ) en este imaginense que usa su bufanda roja.**

 **Emma, vestido ( s - media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 736x / c2 / 6a / 1d / c26a1d30307c2f360fd0503aeb4bf4e1 . jpg. ) Traje ( www . sarkanytrends wp - content / uploads / Emma-Watson-con-traje-masculino . jpg)  
**

 **Regina ( lookandfashion - static . hola conmdemoda / files / 2013 / 05 / c-cara-delevigne1 - a . jpg )**

 **Belle ( www . pinterest pin / 327214729150577943 / )**

 **Ojala que mi seleccion les guste, trate de que fuera con el estilo de cada una, no se si lo habre logrado jajajaja, pero bueno, lo unico que queda es leer lo que piensan. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.**

 **Disfruten y no olviden de comentar que les parecio, sus review son los que animan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 _Sábado 5:40, Día de la Fiesta_

 _Hotel Royal_

\- Explícame de nuevo porque estoy aquí ayudándote a arreglar el salón. –

El día de la fiesta había llegado, faltaba una hora para que esta diera comienzo y los invitados llegaran, el salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta se encontraba casi listo, faltaban pequeños detalles que Emma con ayuda de Ruby se encargarían de terminar.

\- Porque eres la mejor y la más genial amiga del mundo – Emma estaba completamente concentrada observando la figura que se encontraba frente a ella, buscaba alguna imperfección, al no encontrar volteo a mirar a su amiga que terminaba de colocar un arreglo floral en el centro de una de las mesas. – además fue la perfecta excusa para huir de tu abuela y la señora Fitz. Por cierto dime que te parece – pregunto refiriéndose a la escultura en la que estaba tan concentrada antes.

Ruby observo la estatua de un dálmata hecha completamente de hielo, los detalles eran únicos, dándole una apariencia casi real, parecía que en cualquier momento la estatua se movería y empezaría a ladra.

Por esa razón es que Cruella decidió acudir a la rubia para sus esculturas de hielo, sabía que la joven rubia tendría la habilidad y el toque para esa "misión", encargándole que hiciera tres esculturas, una con el emblema de la empresa De Vil, otra el emblema de la empresa BigStone y por ultimo una que representara a sus niños. La rubia sin dudar acepto, era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de su madre.

El día anterior después de una intensa persecución, Snow logro capturar a Emma y llevarla al purgatorio, es decir en términos de Emma, llevarla de compras y obligarle a probarse cada uno de los vestidos de las tienda hasta dar con el indicado. Cabe decir que la rubia no dudo en llamar a Ruby para que le acompañara a arreglar el salón, sabia la tortura similar a la de ella que la morena había sufrido.

Creyéndose victoriosas que al final se habían salido con la suya, pegaron el grito al cielo al ver a la Señora Fitz acompañada de los tres tipos de antes en la entrada del hotel, esperando por ellas para informales que por petición no solo de Granny también de Snow, ella las arreglaría para la fiesta, esta vez no tenían escapatoria.

\- Por un momento pensé que se movería – dijo mientras ponía el ultimo arreglo.

\- Tomare eso como un "está perfecto" – se sentía orgullosa de sus esculturas en especial la del dálmata.

\- Vaya, es una hermosa escultura, parece como si tuviera vida – Cruella apareció en el salón, asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto, encontrándose con las dos jóvenes y la maravillosa escultura del dálmata. – Me alegra saber que no me equivoque al llamarte, por lo que solo falta el buffet, que dentro de 20 minutos vendrá, siendo todo lo demás perfecto para la fiesta.

Cruella camino por todo el salón, observo cada mínimo detalle de la decoración, quedando satisfecha con todo, las mesas estaban distribuidas de forma correcta, la pista de baile lista para los invitados, las flores y esculturas, todo estaba perfecto.

\- Por cierto, hay una señora esperando impaciente por ustedes en el vestíbulo, la escuche balbucear algo sobre si no se apuraban ella vendría a buscarlas - con la mención de la Señora Fitz, Cruella les recordó el trágico destino que les esperaba. – jajajajaja, disfruten de la fiesta queridas. – así como llego se fue, como anfitriona tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin otra opción, y ya queriendo terminar su sufrimiento, Emma y Ruby se dirigieron al vestíbulo, deseando que la señora Fitz desapareciera por arte de magia, algo difícil que pasara.

.

.

La hora de que comenzara la fiesta llego, eran las 7 en punto y los invitados empezaban a llegar. Emma y Ruby se encontraban al lado del buffet, el ver y probar comida deliciosa era motivo de alegría para ellas, aunque no se sentían muy cómodas en esos vestidos, cuestión de costumbre será, y tendrían que aceptar que aunque el vestido fue, es y será la prenda de vestir que más odien en su vida, eso no le quitaba que se miraban increíbles y "como para comérselas" según palabras de Ruby.

La morena tenía que aceptar que la señora Fitz, si tenía estilo al diseñar su vestido, este era de color rojo, su color favorita y en la única cosa en que estaban de acuerdo ambas. No tenía ningún tirante, era de cintra entallada, moldeada a su cuerpo, sacando a relucir sus curvas y terminaba en una cola de sirena, no tenía ningún tipo de lentejuela o brillos, otra cosa que agradecía, su cabello iba suelto, medio ondulado, acomodado en un solo lado, todo en ella la hacía lucir hermosa, pero la belleza venía con un precio, Ruby se sentía como sardina enlatada. "Espero seriamente que mi abuela me recompense bien por esto"

La rubia no se quedaba atrás, al igual que el vestido de Ruby, no tenía ninguna brillo o lentejuela, su color era de un azul rey, se sostenía de un tirante largo en el hombro derecho, debajo del busto el vestido tenía una franja ancha de color negro. El vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y relucía su trasero, claro no tanto como sus jeans ajustados, su cabello iba recogido, reluciendo unos aretes que su madre le había dado, Ruby envidiaba a Emma, su vestido se miraba un poco más cómodo que el suyo.

\- Podrías dejar de rascarte el trasero – Ruby tenía que aprender a ser más discreta sino quería que más de algún invitado se acercara a ella para ayudarle.

\- Pero es que este vestido me da comezón en el trasero – siguió rascándose importándole poco quien le viera, para ella primero estaba su comodidad. – Por cierto, me parece injusto que tu vestido sea más com… - fuese lo que iba a decir la morena, quedo en el olvido al ver la entrada del salón.

\- ¿Com? ¿Qué quieres dec...? – la morena no le dejo terminar, aun sin apartar la vista de la entrada con su mano derecha sujeto la barbilla de la rubia y la giro en dirección de la entrada.

Los ojos y la boca de la rubia se abrieron igual que la morena de mechas rojas, ambas olvidaron todo lo demás, por la vista que tenían.

Quienes causaron esa reacción en ellas, fueron nada más que sus compañeras. Belle y Regina acaban de entrar al salón, su llegada provoca que más de uno volteara a verlas, algo similar había pasado con Emma y Ruby, que cabe decir, se encontraban idiotizadas y no era para menos.

Belle usaba un vestido largo, color blanco, que ceñía su cintura, en esa parte y en el cuello, el vestido contaba con varia piedras de color jade, dándole un toque glamurosos, parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, provocando a cualquiera que la viera querer acariciarla, su cabello iba recogido llevando sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Ruby estaba fascinada y estupefacta con esa imagen, superaba con creces lo que se había imaginado desde el día anterior, ver a la oji-azul en ese vestido hacia valer la pena haber pasado por todo el sufrimiento que la señora Fitz le hizo pasar.

Emma, aunque no quisiera pensaba igual que Ruby, ver a esa morena de pelo corto y ojos oscuros en ese vestido, le encontraba sentido a todo el sufrimiento que paso en manos de su madre. Regina estaba hermosa y dándole completamente la razón a Neal, estaba sexy, más de lo que ya era. El vestido que modelaba la morena era de manga larga de color negro y de cuello en V, las mangas eran de encaje también la parte de su espalda, por lo que podía apreciarse su piel morena hasta un poco arriba de su trasero, que cabe señalar era perfectamente moldeado por el vestido, la parte de abajo era un poco suelta y tenía encaje, el collar que usaba hacia relucir su cuello y su cabello corto había sido peinado de manera que quedase acomodado en un solo lado, pero lo que le daba ese toque sensual y matador eran esos labios de color carmín y sus ojos, la mirada Mills en modo seductor, para la hija mayor de los Charming perfecta era poco para describirla.

La rubia logro salir del trance en el momento que la oji-azul y la morena caminaban en dirección suya, Ruby seguía perdida en algún lado del vestido de Belle, por más que la rubia la sacudiera, no lograba hacerla volver.

\- Hola chicas – Belle tomo la iniciática, observando a las dos frente a ella, en especial cierta morena que no apartaba la vista de ella, haciéndola sentir extraña, no incomoda pero si extraña no podía definir que le hacia sentir la joven cambiante. – Hola Ruby – había recibido un hola de parte de Emma, pero Ruby seguía sin siquiera parpadear.

\- ….Estas bellísima… - "Al fin recordó cómo hablar, no todo está perdido" la rubia había creído por un momento que su amiga había olvidado como pensar o hablar, pero que admitir que encontraba graciosa la cara hecha tomate de la oji-azul. - … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y dicho eso, todo quedo en silencio, ninguna sabía si lo había dicho en broma o completamente en serio. Ruby seguía con la mirada en Belle aun no consciente de lo que acaba de decir y Belle, bueno, ella trataba de no desmayarse por toda la sangre que se acumulaba en su rostro, que estaba completamente roja.

\- Ya la perdí – definitivamente Emma había perdido a su mejor amiga, como último intento para hacerle regresar le dio un zape que casi la hizo caer sino fuese por Belle, ya fuese por el golpe o por la cercanía de la oji-azul, Ruby logro regresar de donde fuera que se había ido, no entendía como Belle no le soltaba algún golpe después de semejante idiotez.

\- Tengo que decir que es un gran cambio el verla fuera de sus jeans, Señorita Swan – He allí la voz de la persona que había tratado de ignorar para no quedar como una Ruby dos.

\- Heee, sí, yo, gracias, tú amm tu… tú también estas bellísima. – la sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro moreno de Regina, junto con un leve sonrojo, Emma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y trato de liberarse de esa – quiero decir, estas linda y sexy… no es que no lo estuvieras antes, pero ese vestido, bueno… ¿Quieres algo de comer? – ya que solo se hundía mas mientras seguía hablando, prefirió cambiar el tema, señalando el buffet, quería evitar seguir diciendo más cosas vergonzosas, aunque esa pequeña sonrisa que le regalo la morena, le hizo pensar, al menos una parte de ella, que decir cualquier cosa vergonzosa valía totalmente la pena por volver a ver esa sonrisa. "Estoy perdida"

El tiempo pasaba y el ambiente en la fiesta era ameno y relajado, Cruella había invitado a varios empresarios de diferentes empresas que se especializaban en todo tipo de ámbitos desde lo energético hasta armamentistas, entre ellos estaban los Concejales Aurora y Felipe, sus pláticas eran únicamente de finanzas, economia y política, contrastando con ellos, otros invitados eran artistas, pintores, músicos, escritores, el arte era su principal tema de conversación, alguno de ellos estaban maravillados por las esculturas de hielo de la rubia, la música era lenta, suave y otra veces algo movida lo que provocaba que la pista nunca quedara vacía. Cruella si sabía organizar una gran velada, su discurso fue de agradecimiento por la presencia de todos ahí, además de hablar sobre los beneficios que esa unión entre las empresas traería, todo iba perfecto, todos disfrutaban de la comida y la música, aunque la mayoría de meseros tuvieran caras de enojo.

Las chicas, igual que todos los invitados se encontraban disfrutando de la velada, hasta hace poco habían mantenido una conversación con Archie, el cual presentaron a Ruby y Belle, después de un tiempo, Ruby y Emma lograron superar su etapa de idiotez y podían mantener una conversación coherente sin decir muchas estupideces.

En esos momentos Ruby y Belle se encontraban bailando, después de mucho tartamudeo Ruby logro invitarla a bailar, mientras Emma y Regina las observaban, la rubia reía al ver a su amiga tratar de bailar bien con ese vestido.

\- Acaso no ira a bailar usted también Señorita Swan –

\- ¿Bailar? Jajajajaja, no gracias, estoy bien aquí, ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy segura que más de uno aquí te invitaría a bailar si pudieran resistir la mirada asesina marca Mills – la mente de Emma por un segundo se había imaginado ella y la morena en el lugar de su amiga y la oji-azul.

\- No estoy interesada –dudaba que iba dirigida a ella, más bien al pobre hombre que venía con toda la intención de sacar a bailar a la morena y que corrió en dirección contraria al ver la mirada matadora de Regina.

\- Ruby y Belle habían regresado comenzando una nueva platica entre ellas, increíblemente todas se llevaban bien. Regina y Belle estaban burlándose de las otras dos por alguna tontería de parte de ellas cuando un camarero derramo champagne y uno que otro bocadillo sobre los vestidos de Emma y Ruby, el ruido llamo la atención de algunos invitados, entre ellos Cruella.

En el intento del camarero por ayudar a las chicas, algo en la mano de él llamo la atención de la rubia, pero la llegada de Cruella le impidió observar mejor al camarero ya que la concejal lo hecho del lugar. Por desgracia sus vestidos habían quedado desastrosos y muy sucios con todo el champagne y los bocadillos que cayeron sobre ellas.

\- Mmmm, creo que tengo una idea, por suerte para ustedes siempre estoy preparada, síganme ustedes dos quédense aquí y espere. – Regina y Belle no tuvieron opción más que esperar y observar como las tres se dirigían hacia un joven algo extravagante que dirigió una mirada rápida a la rubia y a la de mechas rojas, hizo un gesto despectivo al ver las manchas en los vestidos, sin más camino a la entrada del salón seguido de Ruby y Emma.

Había pasado media hora desde que las chicas se habían ido, Regina y Belle estaban bailando con un valiente o idiota sin cerebro como le llamaba Regina, que ya estaba cansada de aguantar el aliento a champagne del tipo frente a ella y más que nada de esa incesante mano que estaba en su espalda y que si bajaba un poco más juraba que se la quemaría sin importarle el escándalo.

A punto de empezar a cocinar idiota a la barbacoa, alguien tomo su mano y la alejo de él, cuando estaba a poco de quemar a quien haya sido el responsable, se topó con unos ojos verde azulados conocidos.

\- ¿Señorita Swan que cree que hace? – Regina de forma automática se relajó en los brazos de la rubia mientras bailaban. – Pensé que usted no sabía bailar.

\- Evito que le provoque quemaduras graves a un idiota, además nunca dije que no supiera bailar – algo había en la sonrisa de la rubia que a Regina le resultaba coqueta y encantadora. "Genial deja de pensar eso Regina" se reprendió así misma bajando la mirada, fijándose hasta ese momento el nuevo atuendo de la rubia.

No era ningún otro vestido, más bien era un traje negro. Emma vestía un pantalón de corte recto hasta los tobillos, camisa blanca y encima de esta un saco, el rubio de su cabello resaltaba más por el negro de su traje, igual que antes su pelo iba recogido, sus ojos delineados y sus labios en un rojo intenso le daban a su rostro un toque delicado, tenía que aceptar que prefería a la rubia en ese traje, era más… ella y se miraba sexy. De reojo observo a Belle bailando con Ruby, esta vez igual que la rubia usaba un traje con la diferencia que el pantalón era un poco más suelto y largo, las mangas del saco las llevaba recogidas hasta sus codos, su cabello esta vez lo había recogido en un moño alto y la bufanda roja que usaba terminaba de darle un toque algo rebelde.

\- Veo que cambio de vestuario – conecto su mirada oscura con la verde azulada de la rubia.

\- Haa, si, no hubo de otra, no quedaron muy bien los vestidos, así que el amigo o amiga de Cruella nos dio estos trajes, según él, nos va mucho mejor que los vestidos. – a Emma no le importaba si le iba bien o no , al fin se había librado de ese tonto vestido, aunque será divertida la reacción de su madre cuando se entere.

\- Tengo que darle la razón, sin duda el traje va más con usted señorita Swan – como si fuese algo normal, sujeto el cuello del saco de la rubia acomodándolo, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo que originó un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Y por cierto gracias, sino hubiese sido por su intervención habría calcinado a ese idiota.

\- Jajajajaja no hay de que, somos compañeras ¿no? – la rubia no sabía, pero esa frase trajo a la memoria de Regina un recuerdo doloroso. " _Estoy aquí para apoyarte Regina, después de todos somos compañeros"_

 _-_ Regina, ¿Estas bien? – Ni una mirada le dirigió la morena, deteniendo su baile, dio media vuelta sin decir ninguna palabra.- ¿Regina? – Emma dio un paso en su dirección con toda la intención de preguntarle que le había pasado de un momento a otro, pero fue detenida por Ruby.

\- Emma necesito que me acompañes – por su tono de voz parecía ser algo importante, sin poder negarse y con una última mirada a la morena que ahora estaba junto a Belle, siguió a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Adónde vamos Ruby y que es lo que pasa? – habían salido del salón y ahora caminaban por quien sabe que parte del hotel, Emma dudaba que Ruby conociera ese lugar.

\- No sé adónde vamos, pero desde que regresamos he estado sintiendo un olor extraño además que he captado unos ruidos extraños, pero por la música y el olor a comida y a perfume me ha impedido reconocer que es – Ruby tenia uno de los mejores sentidos en su pueblo, así que sea lo que sea que haya captado no era algo para ignorar.

\- ¿Crees que sea algo malo? Eso explicara porque no nos hemos cruzado con nadie en estos pasillos. –

\- No lo sé, pero ahora que lo dices, eso solo infunde más mi presentimiento de que algo está pasando. –

Doblaron en la esquina de un pasillo, el ruido era más notable, se dirigieron de forma silenciosa hasta una puerta por la que provenía el ruido, estando ahí las chicas pudieron reconocer que lo causaba y Ruby pudo identificar el olor de antes, compartieron una mirada y a la cuenta de tres abrieron la puerta.

.

.

\- ¿Estas bien Regina? – la oji-azul miraba preocupada a su amiga, sabía que algo le pasaba, la había visto cómoda bailando con Emma y después como se alejaba de ella, aprovecho el que Ruby saliera con Emma para poder hablar con la morena.

\- Estoy bien Belle, solo me he mareado un poco – "No dejes que eso te afecte Regina, eso quedo en el pasado", se repetía varias veces tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

\- ¿Segu...? – El sonido de varias copas romperse llamo la atención de todos, el causante estaba de pie en el centro del salón, era uno de los meseros para sorpresa de los invitados.

\- Bien, ya que tengo toda su atención, es hora de comenzar con la verdadera diversión.- muchos murmullos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, se preguntaba unos a otros que estaba pasando.

\- Espero tengas una explicación muy buena para esto. – las puertas fueron abiertas de forma violenta, acto que fue el inicio de todo, el resto de meseros se colocaron alrededor de los invitados, algunos habían sacado armas de algún lado, otros creaban fuego o agua en sus manos y el resto enseñaban los colmillos.

El que había abierto la puerta parecía ser el líder, iba acompañado de otro, un poco más pequeño que él. El más alto media unos 1.80, ojos grises, cabeza rapada, sus rasgos eran finos y afilados, en su cuello llevaba la piel de una cobra a modo de bufanda, el más pequeño compartía rasgos con él, únicamente su altura, el largo cabello y los ojos de un color grisáceo más oscuro los diferenciaba. Junto con esos dos eran 16 en total los que les rodeaban. Algo que resaltaba para todos fue el tatuaje de una cobra enrollada en una rosa en el hombro del de ojos grises.

\- Tú eres el líder de la banda Cobras, ¿no es así? – Cruella no se dejaba intimidar por la gran altura del líder, se dirigió hacia él, pero uno de sus lacayos la empujo con su arma, se habría necesitado de más para hacerle retroceder a la concejal pero Archie la detuvo.

\- Bien… ahora que saben quién soy gracias a ella, sepan que soy yo quien manda ahora – más de uno de los invitados se sintieron en presencia de una cobra apunto de morderles. – Y que aquel que quiera hacerse el valiente… bueno espero que me encuentren atractivo, porque seré lo último que vean.

Todos fueron agrupados en la pista de baile, estaban rodeados por tres de los hombres del líder a cada lado, cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hicieran, terminarían con ellos. El líder estaba sentado frente a ellos, observando a todos con ojos depredadores, atento a que todos entregaran sus pertenencias de valor, el resto de sus hombres estaban distribuidos por todo el salón.

Regina y Belle aún no habían hecho ningún movimiento, necesitaban encontrar una manera de sacar de ahí a los invitados o a pelear sin herirlos y para empeorar la situación, ni Emma ni Ruby se encontraban ahí. – "Swan donde rayos te metiste" tenían que hacer algo antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, cuando la morena miro a Cruella negarse a cooperar sabía que la cosa se empeoraría.

\- Si crees que te voy a entregar mi collar de manera fácil te equivocas mocoso. – Si Regina no se equivocaba, Cruella no pondría las cosas fáciles.

Su deber era protegerla de cualquier cosa, por ello en un parpadeo se posiciono al lado de Cruella, detuvo la mano que iba con toda la intención de golpearla. Belle también se había colocado a la par de la Concejal, pero no fueron las únicas que se movieron, el líder al verlas se acercó, ahora tenía una sonrisa depredadora, las observaba de pies a cabeza lo que provoco una sensación de asco en ambas.

\- Veo que tenemos un par de heroínas – la burla era clara en su voz – y vaya que son hermosas… con unos ojos hermosos – lo último lo dijo sin quitar su vista de Belle.

\- Sera mejor que se rindan por las buenas – la oji-azul tenía la tonta esperanza que prefirieran terminar las cosas sin llegar a la violencia, pero la risas de burla de todos los de la banda le demostró que ninguno de ellos tenía esa intención y por el calor que empezaba a sentir a su lado parecía que tampoco Regina quería terminar eso de forma pacífica.

\- ¿O que preciosa? Nos vas a matar con ese sensual trasero que tienes – con la nueva broma del líder las risas resonaron más fuertes en el salón.

\- O haremos que sientan mucho dolor en menos de 20 minutos – la mirada de la morena decía todo sobre sus intenciones y el líder pudo darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Ustedes dos y cuantos más? Somos más que ustedes y si crees que aquí están todos mis hombres, te equivocas, preciosssa. – eso ya fue el colmo para Regina, mucho asco fue lo que sintió al ver su lengua viperina casi tocar su cara, pero el que hubiese más hombres resultaba un problema más, no saber cuántos eran dificultaban las cosas pero ya habían dado un paso adelante y no iban a retroceder.

\- Serán ellas dos y nosotras – esa voz fue como un bálsamo para las morenas. "Al fin" pensaron no solo ellas, también Cruella, Aurora y Felipe. Ahora estaban las cuatro, confiaban plenamente que vencerían a todos esos tipos.

\- Por cierto, si te referías a estos idiotas, no creo que te ayuden mucho, están teniendo una larga siesta.-

Todas las miradas se concentraron sobre las recién llegada, sus cabellos estaban un poco despeinados y sus trajes estaban algo sucios y arrugados, pero lo que más impacto al líder fue ver los doce cuerpos de sus hombres inconscientes a los pies de esas dos, se escuchaba los quejidos de algunos entre ellos estaba el mesero que había arruinado sus vestidos.

\- ¡Ataquen! ¡Mátenlas! – la vena que sobresalía de su cabeza rapada les hacía darse una idea de cuan furioso estaba.

La pelea dio comienzo con ese grito, lo principal para las cuatro era proteger a los invitados. Belle y Regina rompieron sus vestidos hasta encima de la rodilla para mayor movilidad. Les estaba resultando difícil proteger a todos las personas que estaban en la pista de baile, tenían que tener cuidado de no herir a alguno de ellos con sus ataques.

\- Esto no está funcionando muy bien Regina, no los vamos a derrotar si nos seguimos conteniendo – estaba siendo un poco difícil para Belle el esquivar balas, bolas de fuego y agua, bloquearlas, contenerse y poder atacar.

\- Lo sé pero…- cierto objeto en el suelo le había dado una idea, pero para poder llevarla a cabo necesitaba de cierta rubia. - ¡Swan!

Emma y Ruby se iban abriendo paso hasta poder llegar donde la morena y la oji-azul y los invitados se encontraban, no tenían tiempo para pelear con todo aquel que se apareciera frente a ellas, tenían que llegar lo antes posibles, con gran maestría esquivaban las balas y los diferentes ataques que les dirigían. La rubia escucho el llamado de Regina y eso solo significaba que la morena ya tenía un plan.

\- ¡Ruby!

\- ¡Entendido rubia!

Ruby sujeto la mano que Emma le tendía, dando media vuelta para tomar impulso, jalo a la rubia con ella lanzándola en dirección de Regina para después ella correr y dar un gran salto en la misma dirección, nada difícil para ella. En el aterrizaje la rubia había noqueado a un maestro fuego.

\- Hola, ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto ansiosa por acabar con esos tipos.

\- Crea paredes de hielo alrededor de la pista de baile – una de las esculturas de hielo que estaban en el suelo le dio la idea, el hielo que creaba la rubia era suficientemente duro como para destrozar un tanque, no dudaba que resistiría cualquier ataque que pudieran hacerle sin ningún rasguño.

\- Dalo por hecho, solo necesito que me cubran por unos segundo – tomo un respiro, concentrando su poder en su puño derecho, con el que golpeo el suelo, y de esa manera levantando una pared de hielo cubría todos los lados de la pista dejando detrás y bien protegidos a los invitados.

\- Ya era hora, ahora si démosle la paliza de sus vidas a todos estos – los ojos de Ruby habían tomado un tono amarillo mientras tenía la vista fija en el jefe de las Cobras, que al igual sus ojos cambiaron, siendo los de una cobra, era obvio que ambos se estaban desafiando.

\- Ruby y yo nos encargaremos del líder y del otro que no se le despega – Belle noto el cambio en su compañera y prefería estar a su lado por cualquier cosa.- Ustedes dos encárguense del resto.

\- ¿Lista Regina? – pregunto una vez que Belle y Ruby se separaron de ellas mientras se quitaba el saco y doblaba las mangas de su camisa.

\- Siempre estoy lista Señorita Swan – y para probarlo se lanzó primero al ataque, sus primeras víctimas fueron tres maestros fuego que no paraban de atacarla. – Ilusos – La morena encontraba divertidos los intentos de herirla, no tuvo necesidad de esquivarlas, quería demostrarle lo que es un verdadero maestro fuego por eso uso sus propias manos para desviar los intentos de llamas de sus atacantes. – Les mostrare lo que es una verdadera llamarada – de su puño lanzo una gran llamarada que era el triple de grande, los tres individuos trataron de detenerla o esquivarla, pero les fue imposible y cayeron heridos con graves quemaduras, sin poder moverse por el dolor. Regina les había prometido mucho dolor y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Emma había estado atenta a los movimientos de Regina, siempre se impresionaba de sus habilidades, parecía que bailaba con cada movimiento y bueno, con esas piernas pues, era difícil quitarle la vista de encima, pero tenía que concentrarse en los cuatros tontos que estaban frente a ella, tres de ellos no dejaban de dispararle, algo muy molesto, puede que por su escudo de hielo las balas no le hirieran pero seguían siendo molestas, decidió hacer uso de la escultura de hielo del dálmata que se encontraba al lado suyo.

\- Lo siento amigo – con una patada al puro estilo karateka pateo la escultura mandándola directo al pecho de dos de los pistoleros, cayeron inconscientes al instante, a la rubia le pareció escuchar algún hueso quebrarse pero no estaba segura, en la distracción que tuvo el tercero, logro agarrar el cañón del arma y congelarla para después conectar un potente golpe en el rostro del desafortunado dejándolo fuera de combate y con la nariz deforme, el ultimo era un maestro agua, para desgracia de él trato de detenerla creando un látigo de agua y rodear su cuello con este, cuando el látigo entro en contacto con ella se congelo. – Si lo sé, no te lo esperabas – termino con el de un cabezazo. – Vamos por los siguientes – la morena se había adelantado y ya peleaba con una especie comadreja con mucha masa muscular, Emma no podía permitir que Regina se quedara con toda la diversión, mientras comenzaba una nueva batalla con un maestro fuego, se preguntaba si Ruby ya había terminado con el líder.

.

.

\- Donde quedo eso de darme la paliza de mi vida – atrás había quedado los ojos grises y las piernas del líder de las Cobras, ahora frente a Ruby que estaba en el suelo, se encontraba una cobra gigante de más de dos metros, la parte inferior donde antes tenía piernas ahora terminaba en una gruesa cola, desde la cintura para arriba su cuerpo era del de un hombre, sus brazos, cabeza, tórax, todo él estaba cubierto e escamas de serpiente y sus pupilas eran más afiladas, no perdían ningún movimiento de la morena.

\- Lo sigo manteniendo, no dudes de ello y ya que te tomaste esto en serio, creo que es justo que yo también lo haga… aunque sea un poco. – La tranquilidad de Ruby provocaba mayor enojo en la Cobra – Belle, ¿puedes sostener mi bufanda por un momento?

\- ¿Qué? – por reflejo logro agarrar la bufanda de Ruby a la vez que esquivaba un colazo de su oponente. La oji-azul estaba segura que esos dos compartían un lazo sanguino por tanta similitudes entre ellos, hasta ambos se transformaban en una especie de serpiente.

De alguna manera los cuatro entre esquivar y golpear salieron del salón, llegando sin ninguna intención al jardín trasero del hotel, no había personas por ahí, así que tenían total libertad para moverse y atacar sin preocuparse de herir a alguien.

\- Deja de ser tan escurridiza – se estaba empezando a cansar de tratar de capturar a esa morena, era como tratar de agarrar una hoja que se movía con el viento. Pero en un descuido de Belle perdió el equilibrio, algo que aprovecho su oponente y la aprisiono.

Belle no podía liberarse de ese poderoso abrazo, sus brazos estaban inmóviles y sentía como poco a poco la presión aumentaba dejándola sin mucho aire en sus pulmones, para cualquier otro eso sería motivo de desesperación, pero no para ella, no necesitaba de sus brazos para atacar. Recordó una de las lecciones de su padre, calmo su respiración, concentrada en el viento a su alrededor, lentamente el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, cada segundo el viento aumentaba la velocidad, provocando corte en la pies escamada de su enemigo, este no podía soportar más, sentía como si miles de cuchilla bailaran alrededor suyo, el dolor le impidió seguir aprisionando a la oji-azul, tomo cierta distancia para poder recuperarse, sin saber que cometía un grave error.

\- Me pregunto si puedes atrapar el viento. – Belle flexiono sus piernas, su brazo derecho estaba completamente estirado hacia arriba detrás suyo y su brazo izquierdo lo flexiono hasta la altura del pecho, ambos con la palma abiertas.

Su brazo derecho era rodeado por ráfagas de aire sin lastimarla y moviéndolo como si de una lanza se tratara, realizo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, todas las ráfagas de aire salieron de su brazo directo a su enemigo que cayó herido con un gran corte desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo y varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, parecía haber sido herido con el filo de una espada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ruby también había sido aprisionada, solo que este agarre era mucho más fuerte. La cambiante no necesitaba de viento para liberarse, solo necesitaba un poco de fuerza para liberar su brazo. Se había reusado a transformarse completamente, ese tipo no era más que un tramposo que usaba trucos sucios para derrotarle. Cansada de eso y ya quedándose sin mucho aire, uso un poco más de fuerza para liberar su brazo derecho y herirle en el ojo derecho con sus garras, logrando que la soltara.

\- Tienes mucha fuerza para ser un animal tan rastrero – la intención de la morena era hacerlo enfadar, provocarlo a atacar sin pensar, ya había notado que era de mecha corta.

\- Gwhaaa, te arrepentirás de eso – por la mitad de su cara escurría sangre, ya estaba cansado de la actitud de esa morena, y sus insultos le habían terminado de acabar la paciencia, en su enojo no pensó y giro sobre si para atacar con su cola, era lo que Ruby esperaba, se apartó lo suficiente para no ser golpeaba pero sin alejarse mucho, tomo la cola con ambas manos y se preparó

\- Eres fuerte, pero yo también. – como había hecho antes con la rubia, giro sobre si misma jalando y levantando a la enorme cobra, con la suficiente velocidad lo solo, mandándolo directo a una pared, aturdiéndolo suficiente para poder agarrar su cuello y apretarlo, sus garras se incrustaban un poco haciéndole sangrar – Estoy muy tentada a arrancarte esos colmillos por arruinar mi velada con Belle. – los colmillos y ojos amarillos de Ruby lucían muy amenazadores, provocaba temor en el líder, haciéndole pensar que en cualquier momento ella lo mataría. – Por suerte para ti, no será así – el golpe que le dio bien pudo haberle deformado la nariz por la fuerza que uso, importándole poco a la cambiante.

\- Veo que ya terminaste – su bufanda cayó sobre su rostro impidiendo ver a la oji-azul.

\- Si, no fue tan difícil – la sonrisa despreocupada estaba de regreso en su rostro, los ojos volvieron a su color normal y las garras y colmillos por igual.- es una lástima que interrumpieran la fiesta y… que tu vestido quedara así.

El blanco había desaparecido por la suciedad, en algunas partes estaba roto y quemado, además claro que la misma Belle lo había roto hasta sus rodillas para mayor movilidad.

\- No importa, es solo un vestido, además disfrute de la velada aun con lo poco que duro. – una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la cambiante al escuchar a la oji-azul - ¿Crees que Emma y Regina ya hayan terminado?

\- Pff, esas dos debieron terminara hace mucho. Vamos estoy segura que aún quedaba algo de comida.

En risas regresaron al salón, encontrando a los invitados ya libres y hablando entre ellos de lo sucedido, Cruella, Felipe y Aurora hablaban con algunos otros invitados, en el buffet que había quedado en pie o gran parte de él, estaban la morena observando con una mirada desaprobatoria a la rubia que tenía una bandeja llena de varios postres y bocadillos, que más de uno terminaban en la boca de Emma a la vez, la pequeña sonrisa quitaba a Regina un poco seriedad a su rostro y el que tomara uno de los bocadillos que la rubia le ofrecía, hacia ver que no desaprobaba del todo el comportamiento glotón de la otra. En la esquina más alejada y al que nadie se acercaba estaban amontonados los 14 tipos, completamente inconscientes, golpeados y algunos con quemaduras.

\- Ohh, Ruby, Belle al fin regresaron, – la rubia fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia, y que los demás las miraran. – Empezaba a creer que se habían ido a algún lado ustedes dos – movió las cejas con una sonrisa para molestar en especial a su mejor amiga.

\- Ya déjese de tonterías Señorita Swan – la reprendió inmediatamente la morena robándole el postre de su mano, ignorando la protesta de la rubia por quitarle su dulce - ¿Dónde dejaron al líder y al otro?

\- Los dejamos atados afuera a ambos, no creo que despierten en un buen rato. – la oji-azul agradecía el vaso de agua que la morena le dio.

\- Si eran muy pesados como para cargarlos, así que mejor los dejamos ahí – dijo con la boca llena la morena de mechas rojas, tenía la misma costumbre de la rubia de comerse dos o tres bocadillos a la vez.

\- Oigan… - después de tragar su ultimo bocadillo Emma miraba el salón, este había quedado algo destrozado, parte quemadas por ahí, hielo por allá, cosas quebradas por otro lado y muchos, muchos agujeros de bala en las paredes, algo que provoco una duda en ella. - ¿Quién pagara todo este desastre?

.

.

.

A dos cuadras del Hotel Royal, donde se encontraban las chicas, una mujer caminaba hasta un auto rojo, iba pensativa acerca de lo sucedido hasta hace poco en el hotel.

\- ¿Qué te parecieron las cosas por allá? – esa voz era una que hace años no escuchaba, cierta parte de ella se sorprendió, aunque otra parte esperaba ese encuentro semanas atrás.

\- Nada mal, el resultado era algo que ya me esperaba – su auto estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancias pero se detuvo antes, frente a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una banca.- La pregunta es ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

\- De la misma manera que tú… pura casualidad u obra del **destino** – esa palabra causa varios sentimientos y recuerdos en ambas personas.- claro también el tener un buen oído a pesar de mi edad jugo un papel importante.

\- Me sorprende que aun puedas escuchar bien, cuando ni siquiera puedes dejar ese bastón a un lado para caminar, Merlín, que le seguirá después muletas o una silla de rueda.-

\- Jajajajaja, aun con todos estos años no has perdido tu humor sarcástico Morgana, y por lo que he visto y escuchado es algo que también le has enseñado a tu alumna, algo innecesario pienso, ya suficiente ha heredado de su madre como para agregarle el tuyo.-

\- No creo ser la única que enseño otras cosas además de pelear, ese humor idiota de la rubia, afirmo con total seguridad que es algo que copio de ti.

\- Jajajajajajajaja… Las piezas han empezado a acomodarse. – Sin saber ni enterarse, las cosas habían comenzado con un simple y mero encuentro que dio inicio a que los engranajes comenzaran a girar.- Hoy pudimos ver un poco de ambas, juntas como un equipo, van por buen camino… pero aún les falta mucho, me pregunto si estarán listas llegado el momento.

\- Lo estarán – esa no era ni una promesa, ni una posibilidad, era un hecho, algo de lo que estaba completamente segura y sabía que el hombre sentado pensaba igual. – No importa cómo, ni los sacrificios que se deban hacer, lo estarán y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello… ya que es nuestro deber. – sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez en años, gris y azul se conectaron, mucho pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento, Morgana fue quien rompió el contacto, siguiendo el camino hasta su coche y entrando en el sin decir nada, marchándose.

-… No has cambiado nada Morgana…- la luz del faro sobre él iluminaba la sonrisa y el brillo triste y melancólico de Merlín.

* * *

 _Horas después del ataque._

 _En algún lugar de StoryBrooke_

\- ¿La tienes? – una voz se escuchó por el lugar, solo se podía apreciar dos siluetas, una frente de la otra.

\- Si, fue fácil obtenerla con esa distracción – la otra sombra entrego un pequeño maletín. – Nadie se dio cuenta.

\- Bien… ya falta poco… - fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar antes que ambas sombras desaparecieran.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? ¿bueno?¿ malo? ¿un asco? ¿Regular? ustedes dicen.**

 **Por cierto, aun no tengo muy claro el proximo capitulo solo una pequeña idea, peroo les prometo actualizar el proximo fin de semana, y como otra manera de pedir disculpas por la larga espera les dejare a ustedes que decidan desde el punto de vista de quien quieren que escriba el proximo capitulo, ustedes decidan, quien tenga mayor votos gana, puede ser de una o dos personas. La eleccion es de ustedes.**

 **Y con respecto a mi otra historia "El ladron de novias" aquellos que la leen, no se preocupen mañana tendran su actualizacion, estoy segura que muchos quedaron con ese " _¿Porque no?"_ jajajajaja, pero no se preocupen ya sabran que pasara, solo esperen un poco hasta mañana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, por fa no olviden comentar, no importa si solo es un hola, sus comentarios son la gasolina para seguir escribiendo.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Creo que no existen palabras para decirles cuanto lo siento por mi larga ausencia y la larga espera que les hice pasar, lo siento muchisimo, la universidad, las practicas, la pereza (porque para que mentirles) y la falta de inspiracion no me dejaban terminar el capitulo, ademas que la mayor parte de este es desde el POV de Regina, le agrego un poco mas de dificultad.**

 **y se que es un poco tarde o mejor dicho muy tarde, pero muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios de los dos capitulos anteriores, me alegra que les encantara, tenia mis dudad con respecto a los vestidos y trajes, pero me alegra que les gustara.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron anteriormente y que seguian dejandome review para que asi me apresurara a actualizar, a Natacha Paredes, Love Girl, fairytale108, kykyo-chan, CCMLectoraEscritora (al fin pude terminarlo), JessRizzles, a Ansh (ambas hemos tardado, la inspiracion y la pereza nos gano muchas veces, pero al fin pude terminar el capitulo, ahora solo faltas tu), a Guest (no se si seas el mism de lo review que dejaron, a ti en especial te quiero pedir disculpas por la espera, fuistes quien mas insistio, espero disfrutes el capitulo) y por ultimo a Violetta9017 quien le prometi que esta semana actualizaria y aqui esta! al fin!.**

 **Espero disfruten el capitulo, y que haiga valido la espera, tratare de no tardar demasiado con el proximo, ya tengo la idea asi que espero no tardar mucho, nuevamente lo siento y disfruten.**

* * *

 **POV. Regina**

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Regina?, ¿porque esa cara? Parece que no me conocieras, no te habrás olvidado de mí, de tu compañero… ¿o sí? - Esto es imposible, no puede ser él, no._

 _\- Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí, aléjate de mí. – No puedo, esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede ser él, desapareció hace años._

 _\- Tus palabras me hieren Regina, acaso has olvidado por todo lo que hemos pasado, las batallas que hemos peleado juntos, las risas, los be… - Con cada palabra que sale de su boca, puedo sentirla como cuchillos hiriéndome en lo más profundo, recordándome el pasado, mi pasado con él._

 _\- ¡Cállate! Me traicionaste, todo eso era mentira… me usaste. – Los recuerdos me invaden, cada uno de los momentos que pase con él, para terminar con el más doloroso, donde me di cuenta de la verdad._

 _\- Mi querida Regina, todo eso fue por tu bien, para que aprendieras una lección importante – no sé en qué momento se acercó lo suficiente como para poder agarrar mi rostro – no puedes confiar en nadie y menos en tu compañero. – sentía como sus manos bajaban hasta detenerse en mi cuello y poco a poco ejercía presión._

 _Mis ojos no se apartaban de la expresión de su rostro, era la de alguien que disfrutaba causando dolor, causándome dolor, me faltaba el aire, trataba de soltarme de su agarre, sentía miedo y soledad, todo esto paso porque confié en él, en mi compañero._

 _\- Somos compañeras ¿no? – una voz conocida resonó a mi espalda, aun con sus manos en mi cuello, como pude, voltee en la dirección de esa voz, para toparme con la imagen de una rubia de ojos cambiantes, verde-azulados y con una sonrisa, tendiéndome su mano – Somos compañeras ¿no? – repitió las mismas palabras, aun con su mano tendida hacia mí, con todo lo que me quedaba estire mi brazo en su dirección, mientras la presión sobre mi cuello aumentaba._

 _\- No lo creo Regina – su voz volvió a llegar a mis oídos – si yo te traicione… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no lo hará? – sus manos presionaron más mi cuello hasta el límite, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos._

 _._

 _._

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, las rosas del florero sobre una mesa fue lo primero que mis ojos captaron al despertarme, no sabía qué hora era, pero por la oscuridad podía decir que todavía era de madrugada, sentía como gotas resbalaban por mi rostro y espalda, todo había sido un sueño… o mejor dicho pesadilla, necesite unos segundos más para poder calmar mi respiración, un sentimiento de impotencia y enojo hacia mí misma me invadió, necesitaba hacer desaparecer este enojo y rabia.

Después de esa pesadilla no podría volver a dormir, no al menos hasta que me desahogue, así que me cambie y me puse mi ropa de entrenar y me dirigí al dojo, no sería la primera vez, desde pequeña he tenido pesadillas que me impedían volver a conciliar el sueño y a manera de quitarme el miedo y poder relajar mi cuerpo, sin importar que hora era, siempre me dirigía al dojo a entrenar y funcionaba, eso es lo que haría ahora.

Apenas llegue empecé a lanzar golpes y patadas, cada uno con más fuerza, imaginándome que a quien lanzaba los golpes era él, por más que descargaba mi furia esta no desaparecía, la pesadilla todavía estaba muy presente en mi cabeza, cada una de sus palabras y los recuerdos que estas me provocaron, no me ayudaban a calmarme, todo lo contrario, solo me hacían darme cuenta que aún no había podido superarlo del todo, que aún me provocaba dolor y más que nada, que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo, ni siquiera en sueños.

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – en un solo golpe trate de sacar mi enojo en forma de llamarada, caí de rodillas ante el cansancio, no sé cuánto llevo lanzando golpes, tal vez unos minutos o unas horas, no sé.

\- Si sigues así terminaras quemando el dojo – levante mi cabeza para dar de frente con la mujer que era mi maestra desde mi niñez – y estoy segura que a tu madre no le agradaría eso. Ten – no dije nada y solo tome la toalla que me ofrecía, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de levantarme así que me quede sentada en el piso mientras me quitaba el sudor de mi frente. – Ya hace tiempo que no venias a estas horas a entrenar…supongo que fue una pesadilla, es lo único que te provocaría lanzar golpes de tal manera a estas horas. – No me sorprendía que Morgana llegara a esa conclusión, me conoce perfectamente y sabe que son muy pocas cosas las que me pueden alterar de esta manera y una de ellas son las pesadillas. – ¿Es la misma pesadilla de siempre?

Desde que tengo memoria, la misma pesadilla se repite en mis sueños, no importa qué edad tenga, siempre esa pesadilla me acecha, en mis primeros años no podía evitar llorar por horas después de despertar, no importaba que hicieran mis padres, era difícil calmarme, casi todos los días tenía la misma pesadilla, hasta la llegada de Morgana, que de alguna manera hizo que las pesadillas disminuyeran pero que no desaparecieran, ella fue la que en una de las tantas noches después de despertarme con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro me llevo al dojo y me hizo entrenar, al principio le seguí con duda pero después de un rato entrenando mi mente y cuerpo se habían relajado y dejado de lado la pesadilla, desde entonces hago este mismo ritual cada vez que esa pesadilla me llega, pero esta vez, era un pesadilla diferente

\- No, fue otra pesadilla… en verdad hace un casi dos meses que no tengo esa pesadilla – ahora que lo pensaba bien, así era, ya llevaba tiempo desde la última vez la cual fue un poco distinta de lo normal, es casi el mismo tiempo que llevo de protectora de Cruella, veo como mis palabras causan un poco de sorpresa en mi maestra.

\- Ya veo. – no sé por qué, pero Morgana estaba pensativa, parecía que analizaba lo que dije, ella siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mi cuando se trata de esa pesadilla. – Eso es algo bueno. Por cierto, deberías de ir a descansar, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, sino la próxima vez quien vendrá será tu madre y no será muy amable – Huuu, debí suponer que si Morgana supo que estaba aquí también mi madre, no creo que este muy agradecida de que interrumpiera su sueño.

Sin más, Morgana se dirige a la puerta, al parecer solo venía a advertirme de la posible furia de mi madre si seguía interrumpiendo su sueño reparador

\- Y una cosa más Regina… No puedes comparar a ambos, no todos son cortados con las mismas tijeras – su mirada grisácea me dio a entender que sabía de qué trataba mi pesadilla, no entendía como pudo darse cuenta, pero así fue.

\- _Somos compañeras ¿no? –_ Esa misma frase que me dijo en la fiesta, las mismas que se repitieron en mis sueños, volvían a sonar en mi cabeza, su imagen vino a mi mente, no terminaba de entender porque apareció en mis sueños o porque sus palabras me afectaban tanto, no podía permitir eso, no podía confiar, no al menos tan fácilmente, les llevo tiempo a Belle y a Kathryn el que volviera a confiar en ellas aun cuando ellas no habían hecho nada, pero mi confianza en las personas no era la misma desde entonces y no podía confiar en esa rubia tan fácilmente, por muy idiota, estúpida y… encantadora que sea. Después de todo, si el me traiciono, porque ella no lo haría.

.

.

Volver a dormir fue un poco difícil, pero después de dar vueltas en la cama, logre dormir al menos dos horas antes de levantarme y prepararme para ir a las empresas De Vil. Mis padres ya se habían ido junto con Morgana según Olga me informo, mi hermana igual, al parecer tenía una junta algo urgente de último momento.

Después del desayuno, me dirigí a las empresas De Vil, preferí ir caminando, no quedaba lejos de la mansión y que necesitaba despejarme, aún tenía muy presente la pesadilla, no podía olvidar sus palabras y el que me afectara de esta manera me demostraba que aún no lo había superado, además de eso, era que no quería encontrarme con Emma Charming, no al menos después de este sueño.

Llevamos casi dos meses desde empezamos a ser compañeras, y aun hoy me sorprende la coordinación que tenemos al momento de pelear, nunca me había pasado eso, menos con una persona que hace poco conocí, ni siquiera con él. Pero aun así, no significaba para mí que tenía que confiar en ella, no podía confiar tan fácilmente en alguien, no después de todo aquello, aun cuando la persona en cuestión, fuese esa rubia idiota.

El sonido de un carro detenerse abruptamente me saco de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta que me había detenido en mitad de la carretera, donde varios carros pitaban para que me quitara de en medio, lo cual hice lo más rápido posible, no podía seguir así, tenía que centrarme en lo importante, dejar esos pensamientos de lado, no podía estar completamente atenta a mi entorno con esta actitud que tenía hoy. "Vamos Regina, concéntrate", me dije a mi misma golpeando ambas mejillas con mis palmas.

Pude llegar al edificio De Vil sin ningún otro incidente como el anterior y llegaba justo a tiempo, solo esperaba que la señorita Swan llegara tarde, aun no estoy preparada para verla sin recordar la pesadilla y las dudas me provoco. Por suerte en este tiempo que llevo de conocerla, algo notable en ella es que la puntualidad no es su fuerte.

\- Hola Regina - ¿¡Que hace ella aquí a esta hora?! Porque me has abandonado Dios - ¿Por qué esa cara?

Justo cuando necesitaba que ella fuera tan impuntual como nunca, es todo lo contrario y me la termino encontrando en la entrada, al parecer esperando por mí, con esa sonrisa de lado. Puede que vistiera sus jeans, camiseta y chaqueta, pero sin querer la imagen de ella en vestido esperando al lado de la señorita Lucas, para después esa imagen ser remplazada por ella en traje mientras bailábamos me llega a la mente, junto con sus palabras " _Somos compañeras, ¿no?"_ Eran simples palabras que ella había dicho con gran simplicidad, pero para mí, esas palabras escondían viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – su mano moviéndose de arriba a abajo es lo que me hace reaccionar.

\- Si señorita Swan, estoy bien. – aparte su mano y respondí con brusquedad, fue algo que le causó sorpresa por lo que se notaba en su rostro, no tenía pensando contestar de esa manera, fue algo involuntario – La que debería preguntarse eso es usted misma, ¿a qué se debe el milagro de su puntualidad? – Trate de centrar la conversación en un solo tema antes que ella empezara a hacer alguna pregunta de porque mi actitud.

\- He, oh bueno, en verdad no los sé, simplemente hoy me desperté con ganas de ser puntual – de entre todos los días tenía que ser puntual justamente hoy, empiezo a creer que es mi Karma por mandar a tanto pervertido al hospital.

\- Mayor razón para considerarlo un milagro y dígame Señorita Swan ¿Qué hace aquí en la entrada? – era claro que estaba esperándome pero tenía que seguir con la conversación.

\- Estaba esperándote, como llegue a tiempo no estaba segura si ya habías llegado o no, así que pregunte a la recepcionista y me dijo que aún no te había visto pasar y decidí esperarte aquí.

\- Bueno eso es muy amable de su parte, pero me creo muy capaz de llegar hasta la oficina de Cruella sin necesidad de guardaespaldas – nuevamente veo como ella frunce el ceño por mi respuesta, o más bien por el tono que ocupe.

\- Si, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero por si lo habías olvidado, la última vez me perdí en este gran edificio y no quise que eso volviera a ocurrir – como olvidarlo, llevamos casi dos semanas desde que empezamos a venir a las empresas De Vil, y más de una vez la señorita Swan se terminaba perdiendo de alguna manera, la última vez termino en la sala de fundición de materiales, el acceso es restringido en esa área claramente por seguridad, el como ella llego hasta ahí aun es un misterio para todos. –Además, que tiene de malo el que quiera esperar a mi compañera, por más que esta sea creída y sarcástica.

De nuevo esa palabra, porque tenía que haberla mencionado, los recuerdos del sueño me llegan de nuevo, inundando también mi mente de esas imágenes que desearía nunca más recordar.

\- … Regina, en serio ¿estás bien? - siento el peso y calor de su mano sobre mi hombro y como reflejo sacudo mi hombro y me alejo de ella, nuevamente la sorpresa cubre su rostro pasando a una mirada de enojo y ¿dolor?, no, debe ser mi imaginación.

\- Ya le dije Señorita Swan, estoy bien, así que deje de preocuparse y camine, se nos está haciendo tarde – sin más empecé a caminar en dirección del ascensor, para dirigirnos al último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Cruella, para mi desgracia este edificio cuenta con 38 pisos, en otras palabras, el viaje en ascensor seria largo, en otra ocasión no tendría problema alguno, pero esta vez, será más que incómodo.

Puedo sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre mí, es diferente a las anteriores, puedo sentir como me trata de analizar, buscando la razón del porque mi actitud. La espera en el ascensor se hace más larga e incómodo, o al menos eso siento yo, veo como la señorita Swan se apoya en su pierna derecha para después de unos segundos cambiar a su pierna izquierda, me puedo imaginar que se muere por preguntarme o al menos saber que me pasa, porque al parecer, para ella claramente algo andaba mal conmigo.

En estos momentos solo espero que entienda con mi silencio y no siga insistiendo, después de todo no hay ninguna razón por qué deba explicarle o ella exigirme una respuesta, no somos más que conocidas, simples guerreras con el mismo objetivo… no somos compañeras, ¿verdad?

Al fin llegamos al último piso y seguimos en nuestro silencio, que fue roto por el saludo de cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado enfrente de un gran escritorio.

\- Al fin llegaron, ya empezaba a preguntarme que había pasado con ustedes – las palabras del pelirrojo rompieron el silencio que había entre nosotras – O más bien, me preguntaba que había pasado con Regina, ya que es ella quien siempre es puntual, es un milagro que tu estés aquí a esta hora Emma.-

\- Pues ya vez que los milagros si existen –

Ambos comienzan una conversación en la cual no me interesa participar. Archie Hopper es el asistente de Cruella desde hace algunos años, por lo que Cruella nos dijo, él estudio psicología en una de las mejores universidades de StoryBrooke, el por qué paso de psicología a asistente me resulta extraño, pero no soy del tipo que vaya a preguntarle o inmiscuirme en su vida, aunque además de eso, hay algo en él que no termina de agradarme, puede que sea esa sensación que me da cuando nos observa, es como si nos analizara y buscara algo en nosotras, creo que es cosa de psicólogos, puede que sea eso o que simplemente me esté volviendo algo paranoica, porque por lo que parece la Señorita Swan no tiene ningún problema respecto a él.

\- Si, que vienes desde muy temprano, a esa hora te aseguro que sigo peleando contra alguna vaca voladora mutante. - ¿Vaca voladora mutante?, porque no me sorprende escuchar algo como eso viniendo de ella. – Pero, en serio, comienzas a trabajar desde muy temprano y sales hasta muy tarde, ¿Acaso tu esposa no se molesta con ese horario? –

Y he ahí el cambio en Archie, esta es la segunda vez que veo como su expresión e incluso su postura cambia, su actitud sonriente y relajada se vuelve triste y amarga con la sola mención de su esposa, está claro a simple vista que algo le paso a su esposa, o puede que se hayan separado, seria entendible por qué el cambio de él, lo extraño es que su expresión no solo es de tristeza sino también de rabia y mucho enojo. El cómo alguien como él, puede tener un cambio tan radical solo hace que mi sensación de malestar hacia el aumente y puedo ver como esta vez la Señorita Swan se da cuenta del cambio, en verdad hasta un idiota se daría cuenta.

\- … debo entregar estos documentos en el área de desarrollo en este momento, Cruella ya está esperando por ustedes. Nos vemos después – se despide de nosotras mientras entra al ascensor.

Me sorprende su actitud después de unos segundos. Antes de irse, su sonrisa relajada volvía como si no hubiese pasado antes, sí que es un hombre extraño.

\- Veo que el concepto de delicadeza y de discreción son desconocidos para usted señorita Swan – mis palabras llamaron su atención y su vista se enfocó en mi – Debería aprender a no meterse en los asuntos personales de otros.

\- Fue una simple pregunta Regina, fue por simple curiosidad, lleva un anillo entre sus dedos nunca pen... –

\- Ese es su problema Señorita Swan, nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos – Nuevamente subí el tono de mi voz, sin duda hoy era el día de perder mi calma y todo por culpa de ese estúpido sueño, es la primera vez que me afecta tanto después de estos años.

\- ¿Estas segura de que estas hablando de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Archie o hay algo más? – su respuesta me sorprendió acaso sabría algo, no imposible. Veo como frunce el ceño ante mi silencio. – No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero desde que llegaste no has dejado de actuar extraña… más agresiva, tomas cualquiera de mis palabras como si fuese un ataque hacia ti… No te pido que me cuentes de tu vida, tus fantasías o… maldita sea no te pido que me cuentes que desayunaste hoy. Solo te pido que me digas si tienes algún problema conmigo. Somos compañeras y aunque parezca increíble, incluso para mi… a veces… llego a preocuparme por ti.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Ya te dije que es un simple rasguño, así que deja de preocuparte, quieres.-_

 _\- ¿Un simple rasguño? Regina, es una herida hecha por una espada, no es un simple rasguño. –_

 _\- Solo exageras –_

 _\- Si claro, mejor deja de hacerte la dura y déjame ver esa herida. Aunque no lo parezca, en estos momentos estoy muy preocupado por esa herida. Para ser sincero, siempre me preocupo por ti._

 **Fin Flashback**

Maldito sea ese recuerdo, maldito sea él y maldita sea Swan por hacerme revivir esos recuerdos nuevamente. No sé qué tiene esa rubia idiota que todo lo que dice me hace sentir extraña y más aún, me recuerda a él y su traición, me descontrola y me hace enojar por eso.

\- Escúcheme muy bien, Señorita Swan, porque solo lo repetiré una vez – sé que me estoy dejando llevar por mi enojo y que puede que me llegue a arrepentir por esto, pero ya es tarde para detenerme. – Usted y yo no somos compañeras, ni mucho menos amigas, así que puede evitarse esa preocupación que dice sentir por mí. Y para serle sincera, no solo tengo un problema con usted, tengo muchos problemas.

Lo que mis ojos vieron después de que dijera esas palabras me hizo sentir como se formaba un nudo en la garganta y como mi corazón se oprimía.

El brillo en esos verde-azulados está impregnado de dolor, era una mirada de enojo y dolor la que me dirigía, sentí que duro años la conexión de nuestras miradas.

\- Bien – Veo como la señorita Swan, sin decir más, ni dirigirme una sola mirada entra al despacho de Cruella.

Se necesitó solo una palabra de cuatro silabas para confirmarme que definitivamente me iba a arrepentir de mis palabras y lo peor es que el nudo en mi garganta solo crece al recordar esa mirada herida.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entramos a la oficina? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas? Estoy segura que máximo podían ser tres o cuatro horas, pero se sentía como si cada hora fuese un día, todo por el silencio y la tensión que podía sentirse en la oficina. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Cruella nos dirigía una de sus miradas analizándonos y casi preguntando con la mirada de "qué demonios pasa aquí". Y lo único que podía pensar y repetir en mi mente que esto era culpa de Swan.

Swan era la única culpable de esto, era culpable de las miradas inquisidoras de Cruella, era culpable de que las horas se sintieran eternas, era culpable de este silencio y tensión, era la culpable de esta… culpa… que hay en mi desde que mire el dolor en sus ojos.

Dirigí mi mirada a la rubia culpable de todo, aun dándome la espalda y estando concentrada en mantener en bajas temperatura el sistema de la máquina, que no se para que sirve, que Cruella está analizando, puedo imaginarme su cara de concentración, pero a la vez esa mirada que me dirigió hace horas, esa misma que me provoco un gran peso en mí.

\- Muy bien rubia, necesito que vayas donde Archie y le pidas que te entregue los documentos de traslado de la nueva maquinara que se enviaran a las fábricas del sur.-

Tengo que admitir que tanto Swan como yo, nos sorprendió escuchar a Cruella después de un largo e incómodo silencio, no esperábamos que fuese roto abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo… -

\- Necesito esos documentos en estos momentos, así que ve o necesitas que vuelva a repetirlo. – de nuevo, por unos segundos sentí su mirada sobre mí.

\- Te entendí perfectamente, pero que hay de la máquina, ¿no que esto era algo importante? – señalo la máquina de mediano tamaño.

\- Ya termine de recolectar todo los datos que necesitaba, así que ha pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo que necesito son esos documentos… así que ve a traérmelos.

\- ¿Pero porque yo y no…? –Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de horas de evitarse, en un parpadeo mis ojos solo pudieron ver su cabello rubio y caminar en dirección a la puerta.- Ya traeré tus tontos papeles.

Después de que ella salió, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, bueno hasta que este fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones, volteo en esa dirección, su mirada se topó con la mía, mientras se alejaba del taller y se dirigía a su escritorio.

Verla caminar por toda su oficina, me recuerda la primera vez que entre a esta oficina, en esa ocasión no pude evitar sorprenderme por el tamaño y todo lo que había dentro de ella. Su oficina ocupa todo el último piso del edificio y está dividida en dos, por así decirlo, ya que no solo es su despacho sino también su taller personal, según Cruella, es aquí donde tiene sus proyectos personales y más importantes, el taller se encuentra en el lado oeste del piso y su escritorio, sillones, y demás en el lado contrario.

\- Ahora que estamos solas. ¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa con ustedes?

\- ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres. No ha pasado nada.

\- Claro… y esperas con esas pobres palabras convencerme de que no pasa nada entre ustedes.- Su mirada de "Ni tú te crees tus propias palabras" me irrito. – Han pasado horas en completo silencio, sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada, cuando normalmente es lo contrario, y ustedes dos no dejan de discutir por cualquier estupidez. Así que querida, si esperas que me crea tus palabras, subestimas mi inteligencia y percepción.

\- … - No podía rebatir contra eso, era más que obvio para cualquiera que algo había pasado ente nosotras. – Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Creo que ambas coincidimos al pensar que a la Señorita Swan es más fácil de hacerle hablar.

\- Por una simple razón querida, no es en sus ojos que encuentro culpa… si no en los tuyos. - ¿Culpa? ¿Yo? La que debería sentirse culpable debería ser la señorita Swan, ella es la culpable de… de confundirme…

El silencio se instauro entre nosotras, Cruella tenía su mirada en la vista de la cuidad que podía apreciarse desde su oficina.

\- Tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que te imaginas. Ambas hemos sufrido pérdidas, hemos dejado que nuestro orgullo nos domine, hemos peleado contra muchos enemigos y hasta con nuestros propios demonios, pero más que nada, ambas hemos sido traicionadas por alguien muy importante para nosotras.

Al ver mi rostro lleno de sorpresa, Cruella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y se acercó al ventanal de su oficina.

\- No te deberías sorprender querida, recuerdo haberles dicho que había investigado todo sobre ustedes y cuando me refiero a todo es TODO. – ¿Ella sabe todo de mi vida? Pero que… - No es necesario que pongas esa mirada, no tengo ninguna intención de usarlo en tu contra. El caso es… cuando sufrimos una gran traición de alguien importante, nos encerramos en nosotros mismos, nuestros sentimientos, nuestro dolor, todo lo escondemos detrás de una máscara, cubrimos nuestro corazón en acero y evitamos todo lo posible de apegarnos a otros que no sean nuestra familia para así evitar que nos vuelvan a traicionar, porque, después de todo, si alguien a quien queríamos lo hizo, es lo más seguro que alguien más lo hará… eso es lo que pensamos y sentimos, verdad.

\- … Si… traicionar y engañar ya es algo que está en la naturaleza de las personas, no se puede confiar en nadie, solo en tu familia.-

\- Ahí te equivocas querida. Es interesante que tengas ese pensamiento, tomando en cuenta que escogiste ser una guerrera, en el campo de batalla debes confiar tu vida a tu compañero.-

\- Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero tal pensamiento fue lo que casi me mata… fue el ataque de aquel en quien yo más confiaba el que casi me arrebata la vida.- Él fue quien me traiciono en el momento de una batalla, fue en ese momento que mostro su verdadero rostro y sus verdaderas intenciones. – Aunque eso ya lo sabía, ¿No es así? – la sonrisa y la mirada en su rostro no me agrado, me hizo sentir como una cría de 5 años que aún no entiende nada de la vida.

\- Este mundo es grande y hay miles de personas en él, cada una única y diferente, no puedes culpar a cada una de ellas por el error de uno. He vivido más que tú, y no te niego que antes pensaba igual, pero he conocido y aprendido; siempre habrá una persona que penetre tu coraza y vea a través de tu mascara. Alguien que te demuestre que puedes volver a poner tu completa confianza en otra persona, sin miedo a que te traicione. Recuerda querida, no todos son cortados con la misma tijera.-

\- Es la misma frase que Morgana me dijo antes. Ambas piensan igual y me dicen lo mismo, que debería confiar, como si fuera algo sencillo, por más que me lo dicen, ninguna de ustedes me pueden asegurar que no me volverán a traicionar. – Sé que nuevamente estoy reaccionando agresivamente, pero qué más puedo hacer, tengo recuerdos y cicatrices de esa traición que no me permiten olvidarla.

\- Nunca dije que fuera fácil querida, para mí fue difícil, para ti será igual… o incluso peor. – Me observa por unos segundos para después empezar a dar pequeños pasos en mi dirección. – Y no, ni tu maestra, ni mucho menos yo, podemos asegurarte que nadie más intente traicionarte… Pero si te puedo asegurar que Emma Charming nunca lo hará. –

\- … Yo… ¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello? Apenas la conoces, como para que digas eso con completa seguridad. ¿Qué tiene ella que te haga decir eso? – Una parte de mí, la que no quería aceptar, quería con todas las fuerzas que su respuesta lograra convencerme.

\- Por su idiotez… - ¿Su idiotez? ¿Es en serio? – No pongas esa expresión querida, es decir, en verdad crees que alguien como ella, con su idiotez e impulsividad sea capaz de traicionar a alguien, ni siquiera es capaz de mentir. – Buen punto, en lo que llevo de conocer a la rubia idiota me he dado cuenta de ello, pero aun así… - Además… como pensar que es capaz de tal cosa, con esos ojos cambiantes, igual o más transparentes que el agua que controla o el hielo que crea, una mirada como esa es incapaz de ocultar algún engaño o traición, lo digo con completa seguridad, pues no es la primera vez que me topo con una mirada así.- por un momento, los ojos de Cruella tenían un brillo que en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola no había visto, parecía más joven incluso. – Si eso no te parece convincente, proviene de la familia mas idiota, pero sincera y directa que puedas llegar a conocer.- Ahora estábamos frente a frente, nos separaban unos veinte centímetros, su mirada ya no tenía el brillo de antes, ahora era oscura y fría. – Y si tu miedo es que te vuelvan a traicionar, entonces… acaba a todos aquellos que lo intenten, demuéstrale al mundo quien es Regina Mills… pero claro, no creo que eso llegue a ocurrir con la rubia. – Se alejó de mí y ahora se dirigía en dirección de su escritorio.- Una pate de ti sabe que la rubia es diferente y puede lograr lo que nadie ha logrado hasta ahora, y por más que luches no podrás evitarlo, solo lograras alargar esos silencios incomodos entre ustedes. Además no olvides que ella también tiene sentimientos, en su mirada no solo había enojo, también había dolor, capaz se preguntaba a si misma que es lo que había hecho mal para que reaccionaras así. Después de todo eres su compañera. Pero dime Regina ¿Es ella tu compañera?-

\- Yo… - No sabía que responder, estaba dividida, había una pequeña parte de mí que quiera intentarlo y otra que me gritaba que no lo hiciera. –

Cuando aún seguía en mi conflicto y Cruella esperaba mi respuesta, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, entrando por ella la Señorita Swan con expresión de hastió, preferí mirar en dirección contraria a la de ella.

\- Cruella, Archie jura y perjura que esos documentos los tienes tú, que te los entrego hace dos semanas. –

\- Sí, es cierto, los encontré en mi escritorio. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? Estuve como veinte minutos esperando por esos documentos. ¿Si los tenías porque me mandaste por ellos? – Claramente fue para hablar conmigo, pero eso no era algo que la Señorita Swan tenía porque saber.

\- No exageres querida, lo importante es que ya tengo los papeles. –

\- Pero yo… ha… Malditos documentos – Ver como la Señorita Swan hace pucheros por los documentos, provoco una pequeña risa en mí, lo que llamo la atención de las otras dos. Cruella me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la rubia tenia puesta la mirada en mi con una expresión de sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció cuando volví a ponerme mi mascara.

\- Bien, ya es hora de irnos, en dos horas debo estar en el consejo – Fue Cruella nuevamente quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Ahora? Pero si tú misma has dicho que faltan dos horas.- Siempre he sido amante de la puntualidad, pero salir dos horas antes ya es mucho para mi.-

\- Si ahora, acaso crees que dejare a mis queridos niños sin su paseo. – Ya todo tenía sentido. – No pude sacarlos a la hora que están acostumbrados, así que ahora que hay tiempo, aprovechare. Por lo tanto queridas, deberán de poner el doble de esfuerzo, porque lo más seguro es que mis niños estén muy inquietos. – Eso es más que suficiente para darme una idea de lo movido que será este paseo, y por la expresión de la Señorita Swan, parece pensar lo mismo.

Cruella parece disfrutar de nuestro futuro sufrimiento por la sonrisa que tiene. Empieza a caminar en dirección de la puerta y se detiene justamente a la par mía, dándome esa mirada que logra irritarme un poco.

\- Por suerte ambas son compañeras y podrán hacerse cargo de mis niños juntas – eso fue bajo Cruella, ambas nos pusimos tensas a la sola mención de esa palabra.

"Compañeras" una palabra que para otros no puede significar mucho, pero para mí es más que decir que trabajo junto a alguien. Ser compañera de alguien, es decir que confió en esa persona, que junto a ella en el momento de una batalla no dudo de que esa persona me cubrirá la espalada. Muy en el fondo de mí, hay algo que me dice y asegura que ella, esa rubia molesta, insufrible, es diferente, hay una voz, una luz en lo más profundo de mí que me asegura que ella jamás me traicionara. Pero aun con todo eso, no me es fácil, no después de todos estos años.

 _\- "Aléjate de ella" –_

 _\- "Te ves hermosa" –_

 _\- "Somos compañeras ¿no?" –_

 _\- "Somos compañeras, y aunque parezca increíble, incluso para mi… a veces… llego a preocuparme por ti"_

… Estoy perdida, eso es lo que me repito incontables veces. Sigo a Cruella y a la Señorita Swan al ascensor. El ambiente en el ascensor es tenso. Cruella sigue dándome esas miradas de "¿No piensas hacer nada?". Pero en verdad que espera que haga; acaso quiere que me plante frente a la rubia y le diga, "Hey Swan, lo siento por todo lo que dije, ya sabes, fui traicionada por alguien a quien quería mucho y tus dulces palabras me recordarlo a él, por eso reaccione agresivamente, así que lo siento, ¿Compañeras?... Esta loca si piensa que diré algo así, que una parte de mi este considerando el darle una oportunidad a la rubia, no significa que deje mi orgullo.

Fue el timbre del ascensor avisando que llegamos al primer piso lo que me saco de mi debate interno, seguimos en silencio, sin ninguna mirada. Seguimos caminando hasta la entrada, donde nos espera un empleado de industrias De Vil, que se miraba en serios apuros por todas las correas que sostenía, en serio que todos los perros estaban inquietos por su paseo.

Cruella se acercó a sus niños y saludo a cada uno de ellos, para después agarrar todas las correas, liberando al pobre chico y dándomelas a mí. Su mirada era seria mientras me las entregaba y creo haberle escuchado decir "animo".

Fue cuando entendí sus intenciones. Era mi oportunidad o al menos eso era lo que Cruella me dio a entender con esa mirada.

\- Bien, hora de irnos –

Ambas comienzan a caminar, mientras yo aún sigo con mis ojos puestos sobre las correas, todos los perros moviéndose a mi alrededor, deseosos de comenzar su paseo.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿A dónde cree que va? – las palabras salieron por si solas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Heee… pues, ¿a dar el paseo a los perros? – más que una respuesta, pareció una pregunta. Su sorpresa era visible al escucharme hablarle después de horas sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

\- ¿En serio? Pues se le está olvidando algo importante Señorita Swan – desde aquí puedo imaginarme todas sus neuronas maquinando y tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

\- Perros, Señorita Swan, perros. Como planea dar un paseo a los perros, **sin** perros o acaso pensaba dejarme a todos estos amigos peludos a mi.- Debo admitir que no sé cómo terminara esto.

\- ¡No! Claro que no, es… solo, yo pensé – veo como mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y como se balancea, es claro que está nerviosa, más porque no sabe que me llevo nuevamente a hablarle, ni siquiera yo estoy segura del porqué, solo me deje llevar, razón que solo hace que mi corazón golpee con más fuerza mi pecho, malditos nervios.

\- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, porque no pensaba hacerme cargo de todos estos revoltosos yo sola, ya que claramente es tarea de ambas. – Estoy a punto de pronunciar esas palabras, una vez que lo haga no hay vuelta de hoja, no se siquiera si vaya a funcionar, si las aceptara o no, todo depende de ella y eso solo hace que el nudo en mi garganta aumente, puede que para otros esto les parezca tonto, pero no para mí. -…. Somos compañeras, Señorita Swan… no lo olvide… -

Pasan unos segundos que siento como horas, no ha dicho nada, yo aún sigo frente a ella, ahora extendiendo algunas de las correas para que las tome, pero ella no ha despegado su mirada de mis ojos, siento como si buscara algo en mí. Empezaba a desesperarme por su falta de reacción, hasta que al fin la veo cerrar sus ojos mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, para después volver a abrir sus ojos y ver en ellos el mismo brillo de alegra que siempre tiene, fue en ese preciso momento, que sentí como ese peso en mi hombres y en especial en mi corazón desaparecieron.

\- …Claro que no lo olvidare – Sus dedos rozaron la palma de mi mano cuando agarro las correas, sentí como una pequeña corriente recorría mi cuerpo por ese contacto, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en mi rostro y sospecho por como su sonrisa crece que ella también lo vio, pero en estos momentos eso no me importa.

Sin más palabras, camino en dirección que tomo Cruella, estoy segura que decidió dejarnos a solas apropósito. Las cosas entre las dos vuelven a ser como antes o… tal vez incluso mejor, al final decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad a la rubia idiota, es un pequeño paso, pero suficiente por ahora.

\- Regina – fue difícil detener a todos los inquietos hijos de Cruella al escuchar el llamado de la rubia. Con dificultad volteo a verla, su sonrisa no había desaparecido, teniendo esa sonrisa rodeada de varios perros que se movían en todas las direcciones, era una imagen singular – Voy a lograr que confíes en mí, te demostrare que soy diferente.

Ahora la que quedó inmóvil fui yo. Esa rubia idiota paso al lado mío y sin más se alejó. Como es posible que dijera justamente esas palabras, acaso ella sabe algo de… no… ella no sabe nada. _"Una mirada como esa es incapaz de ocultar algún engaño o traición",_ puede que empiece a entender esas palabras.

\- Idiota – En verdad que es una idiota… una idiota diferente.

.

.

 **POV. Nadie**

El paseo había durado más de lo que Emma y Regina habían pensado. Cuando Cruella les había dicho que sus pequeños estaban inquietos y emocionados por su paseo, nunca pensaron que lo estarían tanto.

Es la primera vez que hasta la morena terminaba siendo arrastrada. Lo normal era que la rubia terminaba tragando tierra y siendo arrastrada por un buen tramo, pera esta vez incluso la morena, quien lograba de alguna manera calmarlos, pero esta vez no corrió con suerte y termino teniendo el mismo destino que la rubia.

Tal desgracia, por palabras de la morena, era culpa de la rubia idiota por no poder controlar a los revoltosos que ella llevaba y que para aclarar eran menos. Cosa que fue inicio de una discusión que duro todo lo que quedaba de camino para llegar al _Concilium._ Cruella se encontraba entre sorprendida, molesta, cansada y divertida, una rara mezcla, sin duda. Pero, es que cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar estaría igual.

Desde tempranas horas, cuando se habían presentado a su despacho como venían haciendo desde hace unas dos semanas fue testigo de un silencio incomodo, miradas que evitaban encontrarse y lo peor de todo, una tensión pesada, que era muy diferente a la tensión que normalmente habida entre esas dos. Fue más que claro para la concejal que había pasado algo. Como ya era algo que hacía de forma casi inconsciente, decidió esperar y observarlas, analizando a cuál de las dos sería la más indicada para aclarar sus dudas, la Concejal no era de meterse en asuntos de otros, pero el ver a esas dos de esa manera no era algo que le gustara. Fue la mirada de Regina la que le indico que ella era la escogida, además de darle una idea de la causa de ese silencio. Y no se equivocó, el dolor de una traición y la desconfianza que esta deja son muy difíciles de eliminar de los corazones, Cruella lo sabía muy bien, por ello le alegraba que la morena siguiera su consejo y decidiera darle una pequeña oportunidad a Emma Charming, era un pequeño paso, pero muy significativo si se tomaba en cuenta que la morena era igual o hasta más orgullosa que Cruella.

El problema ahora era que esas dos no se callaban, todo lo contrario a horas atrás, seguían metidas en su discusión, aun cuando ya habían dejado a los pequeños de Cruella, las dos guardianas de la concejal, seguían en su va y venir de palabras, es ese momento Cruella solo deseaba que un poco del silencio de antes volviera, pero no tenia de otra más que soportarlo, aunque para que negarlo, Cruella las prefería así, prefería verlas discutir que no dirigiéndose ninguna palabra, eran un par singular y tenían cierta chispa de competencia y camaradería entre ellas que ignoraban ellas mismas y salía a relucir cuando estaban en una pelea, Cruella siempre se divertía observándolas discutir y más ahora que no solo la rubia idiota sino también la morena orgullosa tenían su ropa llena de tierra y su cabello lleno de hojas.

\- Por última vez Regina, . – insistía la rubia a la morena, era la misma frase que se venía repitiendo durante todo el viaje al concejo.

\- Señorita Swan, entonces déjeme preguntarle por última vez. ¿Quién llevaba a cargo menos perros? ¿Quién fue que soltó a la pequeña Noa en el parque? ¿Quién fue quien me jalo del brazo arrastrándome junto a ella y haciendo no solo que mi ropa sino mi cabello quedaran hechos un desastre? – La rubia apenas abría la boca para responder, cuando Regina le interrumpió antes que comenzara – Fue usted, Señorita Swan, todo porque no pudo controlar a Chip y Pinky.

\- ¡Eran un Gran danés y un San Bernardo! Como esperabas que los controlara, – Lo que más lamentaba en esos momentos la rubia, era el estado de su chaqueta, fue la que más sufrió daños, tenía varios agujeros por todos lados, Emma estaba pensando seriamente en cobrársela a Cruella, después de todo la verdadera culpa la tenía ella, ya que eran sus perros, aunque la rubia se seguía preguntando que pensaba la concejal en el momento de nombrar a esos dos, es decir, quien llamaba Chip y Pinky a un San Bernardo y a un Gran Danés respectivamente. – además, si la pequeña Noa se soltó fue porque estaba tratando de controlar a Chip y Pinky, y por ultimo tienes que aceptar que el que los perros siguieran a Noa al ver a donde corría fue culpa de Cruella por no haberlos sacado antes. – Las dos chicas dirigieron su mirada a la concejal que caminaba por delante de ellas escuchando toda la discusión.

\- Jajajajajajaja, no vengas a lavarte las manos conmigo querida, acepta la culpa que es claramente tuya, además si te refieres a los daños que sufrió el puesto de ese vendedor, ya los pague. – movió su mano, como un claro gesto de que no era la gran cosa lo que había pasado.

Regina y Emma no pensaban lo mismo, los revoltosos hijos de Cruella no solo habían arrasado con el puesto, también con el vendedor y aunque este no haya salido herido, solo en el suelo, rodeado de varios perros, de todos los tamaños y razas es algo que a cualquiera traumaría. Fue ahí cuando Chip y Pinky y otros dos perros que llevaba Emma siguieron a Noa, en especial los dos primeros, fue por la fuerza y el presentimiento de que pronto estaría con la cara pegada al suelo que se sujetó de Regina, quien también peleaba con los 6 perros que ella llevaba, quienes igual querían seguir a Noa.

Ninguna pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, que no tardó en llegar. Fueron arrastradas por 6 metros hasta que pudieron soltarse de las correas y cabe aclarar que la rubia no había soltado a la morena, no hasta que ambas tuvieron tendidas en el suelo.

La cantidad de perros, los ladridos de todos ellos y las dos personas en el suelo llamaron la atención de varios que se encontraban ahí. La razón de todo ese desastre y de la alegría e inquietud de los perros eran por los globos y pelotas que vendían en ese puesto. Al parecer los niños de Cruella tenían una obsesión con las pelotas y globos.

\- Al fin hemos llegado, no creo que hubiese podido seguir soportando su tonta y larga discusión. – la morena sospechaba que la concejal sabia o se imaginaba como podía llegar a terminar el paseo, parecía que esa era la manera de la concejal de estrechar lazos entre ellas, o posiblemente su forma de hacerles pagar por la incómoda mañana que le hicieron pasar.

Ahora se encontraban en el último piso del _Concilium,_ frente a la puerta de la sala de reunión de los concejales, solo Cruella podía entrar. Así que Regina y Emma se dirigieron a una de las salas de espera, en el camino a la sala ambas seguían luchando para dejar su cabello libre de hojas y de pequeñas ramitas, en especial la rubia, quien la tenía más difícil al ser su cabello más largo.

Estaban tan concentradas en ello, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Belle y Ruby en la sala, amabas morenas llevaban tiempo de haber llegado y estaban ensimismadas en una plática, pero de un momento a otra el rostro de Belle se volvió completamente rojo y por reflejo lanzo una ráfaga de aire a la otra morena que por los pelos pudo esquivarlo, no así la rubia que estaba justamente enfrente de la trayectoria de la ráfaga, fue hasta en ese momento que ambas morenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus amigas. Por el contrario la rubia solo sintió como volvía a perder el equilibrio y caía, como reflejo movió sus manos hacia adelante para amortiguar la caída, para sorpresa de la rubia, cayó en algo blando o al menos eso le indicaban sus manos, había cerrado los ojos por reflejo, pero fue hasta que escucho un quejido provenir debajo de ella que los volvió a abrir, topándose con unos ojos marrones sorprendidos y unas mejillas morenas sonrojadas, no sabía que decir, la rubia quedo paralizada por la situación y la corta distancia que las separaba, por unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio y nadie se movió, no fue hasta que la mano izquierda de la rubia, como si tuviera mente propia, apretó lo blando que sentía, es decir uno de los pechos de la morena y como si eso fuese el botón para hacer detonar una bomba, Regina exploto.

\- ¡SWAN! – Emma solo pudo sentir com sus manos recibían una descarga antes de alejarse en segundos, si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo sus manos ahora estarían chamuscadas.

\- ¡Regina, casi me dejas sin manos! – gritaba y sollozaba la rubia en el piso dando vueltas en el por el dolor, empezaba a sentir que sus manos se adormecían.

\- Eso es lo mínimo que se merece Señorita Swan por… por… - "por tocar mis pechos" fue lo que pensó la morena incapaz de poder decirlo en voz alta, miraba como la rubia seguía retorciéndose en el piso, hasta que escucho una gran carcajada, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de la presencia de las dos morenas.

La morena de mechas rojas, amiga de la rubia se encontraba en también en el piso, pero a diferencia de la rubia era por la risa provocada por la mala suerte de su amiga y la otra morena, amiga suya, de pie con el rostro sonrojado y apenado, mirando con molestia a su compañera y con un movimiento de su mano, lanzo las dos tazas de té que se encontraban en la mesita a la cambiante, derramando todo sobre la de mechas rojas logrando que se callara.

Una vez, sin las risas de la cambiante, solamente quedaban los quejidos de la rubia y los refunfuños de la de mechas rojas como música de fondo, aunque eran completamente ignoradas por las dos morenas que seguían de pie y sonrojadas

\- Y… Bueno ¿Cómo es… ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Belle después de notar el estado de la ropa y el cabello de ambas chicas.

\- … - Regina abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de explicar su altercado con los perros, hasta que de forma sencilla, según ella, resumió todo en 6 simples palabras – Fue culpa de la Señorita Swan –

\- ¡Regina! – nadie en la sala podía asegurar si el grito era de reproche por haberle echado de nuevo la culpa o un grito de dolor por sus brazos, ni siquiera la rubia lo sabía, de lo que si estaba segura es que empezaba a sentir que ahora no solos sus manos, sino que ambos brazos se le empezaban a entumecer.

.

.

 _Sala de Reunión del Concejo._

\- Entonces, ¿todos estamos de acuerdo en asignar a ellas cuatro para esta misión? Si es así levante la mano todos aquellos que lo estén. – Se escuchó a Marco por toda la sala, esperando la decisión de los demás concejales.

Uno por uno, fueron levantando su mano, siendo el último el concejal Bealfire, que aún estaba renuente de la decisión.

\- Bien, al parecer es unánime, si es así, háganlas pasar. – Esta vez fue Granny quien hablo, esperando a su nieta y las demás que entrara.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Estuvo bueno, malo, regular un asco? Ya mas adelante llegaran a saber quien fue que traiciono a Regina. En el proximo las chicas se prepararan y empezaran su mision, ademas que pronto saldran nuevos persojes.  
**

 **Bye**


End file.
